The Object of Her Affection
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Set after Galaxia's defeat. Everything’s as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!
1. It said We

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

Chapter One: It said "We"

_In Crystal Tokyo_

Makoto was sitting under a tree waiting for Minako. She had a lot on her mind, and she needed to get something off her chest. Soon, she heard Minako call her name, which made her flash a weak smile. Minako smiled back and wondered what Makoto wanted to talk about. When she asked what was up, Makoto's smile disappeared and became serious.

"What's wrong, Mako-hime?" Minako asked. Without any hint of hesitation, Makoto looked her in the eyes and replied, "I don't love you anymore." Minako eyes widened with shock. How could Makoto say something like that? "You're joking, ne?" she asked shakily.

Makoto shook her head 'no.' "What did I say or do?" Makoto shook her head again and replied, "You didn't say or do anything. I just let my lust get the better of me." Makoto stood up from her sitting position and walked by Minako.

Minako stared at the tree, wondering what she had done. She couldn't believe Makoto had suddenly broken up with her like that. Soon, she was unable to hold back the tears and let loose. She slowly fell to her knees and sobbed quietly.

Makoto, however, took out her communicator and contacted someone. "Did you complete your mission?" the man said. "Hai," she said with sorrow. "Don't be like that. Now no harm can come to her and now you can be with me," the man replied as broke contact. Makoto sighed as she turned off her communicator. "Yeah…now I can be with you," she whispered to herself as she let a single tear escape.

* * *

_Present_

Makoto walked up the steps of the Hikawa Jinja. She always went there to talk to Rei about a problem even at night. She was the only one she could talk to at this point.

Makoto slowly walked into Rei's room to find her sleeping. It was two o'clock in the morning after all. Makoto tried tugging on her shirt but to no avail. "Rei, Yuuichirou needs to talk to you," she whispered in her ear. At first, Rei didn't say anything. However, she turned on her side and replied, "Tell him to talk to me later."

Makoto sighed. "Usagi needs to talk to you." Suddenly, Rei woke up with a start. When she realized that Makoto had lied about Usagi, she looked at Makoto with anger. The brunette only smiled. "Don't worry. Usagi-chan will see you in a few hours," she said.

All the anger vanished from Rei's face and was replaced with shock. Before she had the chance to ask her how she knew about her crush for their odangoed friend, Makoto cut her off. "It's too obvious, Rei-chan." Rei blushed at her friend's discovery.

"So, why are you here again?" she asked with her anger returning. "It's, like, two in the morning." Makoto sat on the side of her bed and her expression slowly changed to sad. "I had a dream about…Minako and me…in Crystal Tokyo" Rei sat up and nodded, waiting for her to continue. "To get straight to the point, I told her that I didn't love her anymore. The worst part about it is that I was told to."

Rei looked at the brunette in disbelief. "Who told you to?" she finally asked. Makoto looked her in the eyes and answered, "I think it was…Mamoru-kun." The raven-haired girl gaped at her. "What makes you think it was him?"

"His voice," she replied. "And he said now no harm can come to her and now I can be with him." Rei continued to gape at her in disbelief. Makoto looked away from her and looked in her hands. She sighed and buried her face in them. "My life sucks," she mumbled. Suddenly she felt Rei's arms wrap around her waist and her head rest on her shoulder. "No it doesn't. Everyone has his or her own problems and stress," she said softly.

Makoto removed her hands from her face and hugged Rei back. "Arigatou, Rei-chan," she whispered. "No prob, Mako-chan. Now let's get you home," she replied as she stood up.

She went to her dresser and put on a pajama bottom. After that, the two left the jinja. There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to last an eternity. About halfway through the walk, Rei stopped at the entrance of a park and motioned Makoto to stop, too. She was about to ask what was wrong but Rei silenced her. She took her hand and led her inside.

As they came to a stop Rei said, "No time to explain, just transform. MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

Suddenly, Sailors Jupiter and Mars stood where the two girls once did. "Come out, youma! I know you were following us!" Mars shouted. Jupiter shot her head to Mars' direction. "It knows who we are?"

Before Rei could tell Jupiter about the oncoming danger, the youma slashed her in the lower back. Jupiter winced from the pain and eventually kneeled down. Soon she felt numb. She tried moving. "What the…? I can't move," she groaned.

The youma snickered at its accomplishment. "To answer your question, we do know who you are, Inners and Outers," it said. "The reason you can't move is because of my blade."

It held up its katana. "My blade can paralyze my opponent once in contact, leaving him or her to bleed to death." Mars was behind the youma and took this as an opportunity to strike. "FLAME SNIPER!"

The flame arrow sped towards the youma. It jumped out the way and instead the arrow sped towards a paralyzed Jupiter. Mars did a couple of hand signs.

Instantly, the arrow went in the direction of the youma. The arrow hit it and it fell to the ground. "We will defeat you one way or another," it said in pain before it died. Jupiter regained her ability to move and stood up and detransformed, as did Rei.

"How did you control the arrow?" Makoto asked with amazement as she leaned on Rei for support. Rei flashed a smile as she took out her communicator and replied, "A lot of practice."

Then Haruka's face appeared on the screen. "What?" came her groggy answer. "We need a ride to the hospital. We're at 5th Street Park. Thanks," Rei said as she turned off the communicator. "Rei-chan, it said 'we.' Do you think there are more?" Makoto asked as her eyes grew heavy. The last thing she saw was Rei nodding.

_That was my first chapter, minna! I hope you liked it! Please I want at least one review, PLEASE! I'm begging you! Til next time!_

_Serenity101_


	2. Evidence

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon._

_Warning: If you love Mamoru, you want to stop reading._

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (The use of telepathy)_

Chapter Two: Evidence

_In Crystal Tokyo_

"Shinji!" a woman in a black cloak called. A youma appeared in front off her and kneeled before her. "Your Majesty," he said. The woman looked at their surroundings with a grin. "I can see why Beryl's hideout was underground," she said to herself. It was a fairly large space, which was being used to the fullest with all the youma being around.

"Anyway, do you have the Sailor Senshi's attention?"

"Hai," Shinji replied. The woman grinned and put her index finger to her chin. "What's your next course of action then?" Shinji put his finger to his lips, grinning all the while. "That is a secret, Your Majesty." The woman laughed at his secrecy. "Make me proud, Shinji. You may go." The youma stood up, bowed, and disappeared. When he did, her smile disappeared. She sighed, "No one does that to me and gets away with it."

* * *

_Present_

Makoto woke up in a hospital bed a few hours later. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurred vision of the girls plus Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru crowded around her. "Stop with the worried faces, please, they don't suit you," she said groggily.

Then she noticed that Minako was holding her hand. Her heartbeat quicken, making her feel like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. "How do you feel?" she asked. "Numb," Makoto replied. She sat up and winced a bit from the wound. "And a bit sore. Other than that I'm fine."

Both she and Rei knew it was a lie. She was never fine when it came to Minako. She was an emotional wreck. She was lucky enough to walk by her without walking into something. There was just something about Minako that made the brunette feel different than usual. She couldn't describe these feelings exactly, but she understood what she felt.

Suddenly the door burst opened. Everyone turned in alarm to find a panting Mamoru. "I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay, Makoto?" She nodded. "Just numb and sore is all," she replied. He nodded with satisfactory. She looked to Rei as she grinned and mouthed, "I think this is evidence he wants me." Rei shrugged, thinking that Mamoru's actions now weren't enough yet.

A few minutes later, Setsuna came through the door. "You're lucky I'm you're my patient today or else you'd be questioned," she said with a smile.

"I guess so. When can I leave? I hate hospitals, especially when I'm the patient," Makoto said. "Later today, if you're feeling up to it," Setsuna answered with a smile as she saw her nod immediately. "Okay then. Everyone, out. Let her get some rest."

Everyone nodded filed out the room. Just then Makoto heard Mamoru's voice say, "Good-bye, my love." She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. "I do need some rest."

"Hey, Makoto?" Setsuna said. Makoto opened one eye to acknowledge the green-haired woman. "I'll be at the Gates for a little bit. I'll check on you later, okay?" Makoto nodded and watched Setsuna leave.

* * *

_At the Gates of Time_

Setsuna watched the Gate of the Future. "What is she doing?" she asked herself. "What do you think?" asked the voice of the woman. "You are a fool," Setsuna said coldly.

"I know you know what she did. If you thought I was just going to forgive her, you are highly mistaken," the woman spat. "I didn't think you'd forgive her, but then again I practically know everything," Setsuna said calmly.

"Then why did she do that to me? Why did she hurt me like that?" Setsuna sighed. "You know I can't tell you why."

"Of course you can't. That's your excuse for everything. I expected as much," the woman replied. "Til next time."

* * *

_Dream_

Makoto was in the library, just reading a book and listening to the sounds of her friends and her brother having fun outside. Just then she heard some walk up to her.

Without looking up, she said, "What do _you_ want?" Endymion took the book away and threw it to the floor. He grabbed her by the wrist and threw to the wall.

She tried to escape him but he was too fast for her. He pinned her to the wall. "You know _exactly_ what I want," he replied. He leaned to kiss her but she moved her head to the side, causing him to kiss the wall.

She kicked his stomach but it had no effect on him. He started to kiss her jaw line to her collarbone. (Daisuke, help!) she thought.

Outside, the girls were chasing Makoto's brother, Daisuke. He stopped when he heard his sister's plea, causing the girls to jump him from behind.

"What wrong, Dai-chan?" Minako asked. Daisuke looked at the window of the library. "Nothing. I'll be right back," he said as he got up and started sprinting to the library.

When he got up there, he found his sister and Endymion. "Leave her alone, you bastard," he growled. Endymion turned around and put his hands up in surrender, knowing that Daisuke would beat the crap out of him if he didn't listen.

Endymion gave a final glance to Makoto. "Let's continue this some other time." Then he left. "Thanks, Dai. He is such a bastard. One day I'll make him pay dearly," Makoto said. "He is, isn't he? He's engaged to Serenity, too," Daisuke agreed with a shake of head.

There was a short silence. "Let's go back to the others. They'll start to wonder," she said. Daisuke nodded and they both left outside.

* * *

_Present_

_A few hours later_

Makoto woke up with a start. She wiped away the beads of sweat off her forehead. 'Who was that kid?' she thought as she remembered the boy who saved her from Endymion.

'Why did Endymion try to seduce me?' So many questions were popping into her head. Just then the door opened. "I see you're awake," Mamoru said. "Setsuna said that if you're ready to leave, your clothes are on the chair in the corner." Mamoru said as he closed the door. Before he did she could have sworn that he winked at her.

'He definitely wants me.'

_What do you think? This is the second chapter of The Object of Her Affection! Review please! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	3. The Encounter

_The Object of Her Affection_

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon! Gosh, stop asking!_

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking'_

Chapter Three: The Encounter

_Present_

Makoto met the seven girls and Mamoru outside. She was still confused about the dream but she tried to shake the feelings off. When she caught a glimpse of Mamoru smiling at her, she blushed lightly.

"What should we do now?" Usagi asked. "Movies?" Rei suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Makoto and Minako sat in Haruka's car with Michiru in the passenger's seat and Hotaru between Makoto and Minako while the others rode in Mamoru's car.

Being the racer Haruka is, she sped through traffic at light speed. Minako held on to Hotaru for her life. Makoto merely rested her head on her hand and looked out the window.

All her thoughts were concentrated on the boy from her dream. 'His name is Daisuke, huh?' she thought. 'I wonder why I never saw him until now.' She tapped her lap with her fingers as her thoughts continued to confuse her. 'He looks just like me, too. If he's my brother, then how come I haven't seen him before?'

Then, her thoughts drifted towards Endymion. 'He tried to seduce me…and he was engaged with Serenity.' She sighed softly at the thought. 'Forget what Rei said. My life totally sucks!'

Then she felt a sharp pain under her left shoulder blade. She drew in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. She turned to find Minako extracting her hand. "Gomen ne, Mako-chan, but I called you, like, three times and you wouldn't answer me," she replied. "It's okay. I guess that wound hasn't really healed yet," Makoto reassured the frowning blonde. That caused Minako to frown even more. "When did you get it?" Makoto shrugged. "Maybe a few days go. I lost count." "How did you get it?" Minako asked.

"A few kids from junior high still had a grudge against me and they brought weapons and one lucky person cut me." There was a short silence after that, indicating that it was a good idea to stop pressing the subject.

Michiru looked back at Makoto. She noticed how distant she was. "What are you thinking about, Makoto?" Makoto continued to look out the window and answered, "A very disturbing dream."

"So, our little Mako-chan is becoming a hentai?" Haruka teased. "I never thought you'd go there." Makoto blushed as she crossed her arms. "The only one who's a hentai in this car is you, Haruka-san." Haruka laughed and shook her head. "Whatever you say, Mako-chan."

After that, there was silence in the car. It wasn't long before the five got to their destination. "And we're here," Haruka said as she found a parking space. "Can you get off me now, Minako-san?" Hotaru asked. Minako quickly did so and got out of the car as it came to a stop. They went inside the movie theater and waited for the other group. About fifteen minutes later, they finally came.

"About time you slow pokes showed up," Haruka teased. Mamoru rolled her eyes as he crossed her arms. If being slow meant acknowledging the speed limit, then he didn't mind being slow at all.

They all settled for a romance movie, seeing how Haruka, Mamoru, Makoto, and Hotaru were outvoted 5-4. "Fine. I'll get some snacks. You guys get some seats," Haruka commanded.

Everyone filed into the room of the movie except Makoto. "_We_ need to use the bathroom," she said as she grabbed Rei's hand. "_We_?" she asked. Then she felt Makoto nudge her in the ribs. Hard.

"Yeah, we'll see you in a few," Rei agreed as she let out a silent 'Ow.' Everyone noticed how weird they were acting but dismissed it. Mamoru stared at Makoto with a look of longing, which she noticed but tried to ignore. Instead of leading her to the bathroom, she led Rei outside, who seemed very annoyed. "Let me guess. Another dream?" Makoto nodded. She told her what happened with Endymion and the boy who saved her.

"And after I woke up, he told me to get ready to leave he winked at me with a grin," she finished. Rei arched her eyebrows. "He does want you."

She stayed quiet for a bit. "What do you think I should do?" Makoto asked, sounding as desperate as she felt. Rei stayed quiet in thought. Eventually, she answered, "I think you should act as if none of this ever happened and see if he reacts to you." Makoto was about to respond when a loud crash came from the theater. There were screams coming from inside. They ran to the movie where the others were in to find it empty except for the others, two youma, and a hole in the wall.

The other senshi and Mamoru ran to the exit but one youma stopped them by saying, "No need to hide while transforming. We already know who you are." The seven were shocked but Rei and Makoto weren't impressed. "You know who we are. Who are you?" Makoto asked.

"If you entertain me, I'll consider telling you," the first youma said with a grin.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANAS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

The Sailor Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen appeared before the two youma. "So this is the legendary Sailor Senshi? Never thought the protectors of Earth were little girls and a cross dresser…"

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed.

"…who wore skirts," the second youma finished. Everyone then turned to Jupiter and Mars, who had their hands in fists and their jaws clenched. "You've done now," Neptune said with a shake of her head. "Nani?" the second youma asked. "You called them little girls," Saturn reminded. "And we wear fukus, not skirts," Mercury corrected. "You just fueled their hate for you," Venus said with a shrug, as if it couldn't be helped. "Hope you have fun in Hell!" Moon said with a smile and a wave. The second youma looked towards Jupiter and Mars.

"SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!"

"FIRE SOUL BIRD!"

The youma stared at the now combined attacks in the form of a dragon and a phoenix rush straight towards him. Usually combined attacks wouldn't faze him but this was the Sailor Senshi. It could have moved out of the way but it was paralyzed with shock. The attacks eventually hit it and died. "That's what happens when you call me a little girl so if have the guts, say it to my face!" Jupiter called out to the last youma.

The youma burst into laughter. "Before I do this one thing I'll tell you who I am. The name's Shinji." Then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Jupiter and said, "And I think you're just a little girl."

Everyone ran as far as they could away from Jupiter so they weren't in range of her rage. She immediately went for a kick in the stomach without taking her eyes off Shinji.

When in contact, his stomach felt as hard a brick wall. "I'll give you another try but this time hit harder," he mocked. This got her angrier. She punched him on both sides of his face, kicked him once more but in the head, and finally kneed him his chin. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he spit the blood out of his mouth. "Good job. You did better than the first try," he said with satisfactory. Then a smirk stretched across his lips. "My turn."

He started a flurry of punches that she managed to block. After a short while, he jumped over her. Before she had time react, he kicked her in the lower back, causing the wound to bleed. As she went flying towards a chair, Shinji made a sword appear before him. He grabbed it and dashed towards Jupiter and cut down and to the side, completely reopening the wound and making a new one, which formed a cross.

Then she hit the chair all together. Everyone gave a little gasp. "That was fun, Jupiter. You're a worthy opponent, I'll give you that. But you're not good enough to beat me," he grinned. He was about to disappear but stopped himself. "Oh, and you should get those wounds checked." Then he left. Everyone ran to Jupiter's side.

Slowly her bloodstained fuku dissolved and showed a bloodstained shirt. Venus detransformed into Minako kneeled at her side. "Are you okay?" she asked. Despite how stupid the question was, Makoto answered with a smile, "Yes, Minako-chan, I'm fine. I just got the crap beat out of me and got another cut that will be added to my collection of stitches on my back in the process. I never felt better in my entire life."

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor," Minako said with a smile in return. "Now let's get you out of here." Mamoru and Haruka came over to help Makoto stand. "To the hospital we go," she said as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Yea! Finally got the third chapter typed up and ready to go! If the beginning was boring then I apologize. Please leave a review. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	4. A Rematch?

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon._

_Warning: All you M/U lovers don't want to read this._

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (The use of telepathy)_

Chapter Four: You Want a Rematch?

_Dream_

It had been a long study period. Serenity fell asleep, Rei and Minako resorted to doing absolutely nothing, Ami was actually studying, and Makoto and Daisuke were reading.

Out of complete and utter boredom, Minako asked, "Why do you do study period with us, Dai-chan?" Without looking up from the book, he replied, "Because I feel like it."

"That's not an answer," she said. "Because I'm a pervert. Being with a whole bunch of girls makes me feel all _special_ inside." Makoto laughed her brother's response despite herself. Minako shook her head, not fully convinced. "He hates Endymion. He said there's something about him that makes him hate-able. That's why Luna and Artemis stay with him, so he doesn't feel lonely," Makoto answered, knowing what made him so hate-able after their little fiasco in the library. Then, she grinned. "And that's why we're stuck with Leo and Akari." Two napping cats were on the table. One looked like Artemis but with a slight tan. The other looked exactly like Luna except she had the mark of Jupiter on her head to tell the difference.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akari asked with her eyes still closed. "Take it however you want," was Makoto's answer. Once again, Minako asked another random question. "Why don't you two wear your glasses all the time? You look cute."

Makoto wanted to blush, but she learned to keep that reflex in check. It wasn't everyday Minako called her cute. Both she and Daisuke looked away from their books. They heard Leo chuckle softly as they chorused, "Cute is _not_ in my vocabulary."

"Handsome, of course, but definitely not cute," Daisuke added. "Their just reading glasses," Makoto sighed. "Do you think I want to be stuck with these _all_ the time?" she asked as she looked at the clock. Minako was about to ask another question but then Rei stopped her. "Minako?"

"Hai?"

"Shut up," she said as she stood with Makoto and Daisuke. The study period ended. Rei woke her crush up as Ami stayed for extra studying. "I'm going back to bed. Getting up for training at five, training for seven hours straight, having study period for a complete hour, and I don't mix," Makoto said. "You're right, Mako-chan. See ya later, guys," Minako said with a yawn.

They said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Once she got to her room, Makoto jumped on her bed and sighed. Just then she noticed a shadow at the corner of her room.

"Get out, Endymion, now," she groaned as he approached her. "Just leave me alone for once."

"That's no way to treat a prince," he whispered to her as he pinned her to the bed and kissed her neck. Then he reached for something in his pocket. She took this as an opportunity to escape as she shifted her body to throw him off but it failed. Then she slapped him, leaving a bruise, but it didn't distract him. Then she scratched him, causing him to bleed. "A feisty little bitch, aren't we?" he mocked. He finally found what was looking for. He used a piece of rope and tied her hands together behind her back.

He turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. He made little circles around her naval and later went lower. Realizing what he was doing, she made her distress call. (Daisuke! Tasukete!) she called to Daisuke.

When he heard the call, he dashed out of his room and hurried to hers. He bust the door open with a loud bang. "Get off and stay away my sister or else you'll see why I was selected as the new Prince," he threatened.

Daisuke saw a flicker of fear in Endymion's eyes. He quickly left the room without a word. "His ass is mine, got it?" Makoto asked with her 'don't argue with me' tone. Reluctantly, Daisuke nodded.

* * *

_Present_

Makoto woke up with a start. She wiped the sweat of her forehead. 'Another one of those dreams,' she thought. 'So Daisuke is my brother? Why did Endymion start seducing me? Why am I having these dreams now?'

So many questions, so little time. Setsuna walked with a shake of her head and a smile. "Twice in one day, Makoto, that's a record for you," she teased. Makoto smiled in return. "Do I get an award?"

Setsuna chuckled. "Yes. You get the grand prize behind Door#1!" she joked as she opened the door. Everyone filed in and crowded around. "Oh my gosh! I'm the luckiest girl in the world!" she gasped.

Everyone smiled at the joke. "So how do you feel now?" Minako asked. "Four words: more numb and more sore," Makoto said. "That's five," Minako corrected. Makoto shrugged with a smile and looked in Setsuna's direction. "Can I leave sometime soon…today?" Setsuna shook her head 'no.' "Why not?" Before she answered, she closed the door. "Because you need your wounds to fully heal without having a youma have to fight." Makoto groaned to herself. "I'll leave you guys alone," Setsuna said as she left.

As soon as she did, she heard Mamoru's voice in her head. "Only if I could rid my love of this pain and protect her," it said. She felt a shiver go up her spine but ignored it.

"Can someone pass my glasses? There in my pocket of my jeans," she said as Hotaru got her glasses. "Mako-chan, your glasses are broken," she said as she gave it to her.

"I forgot to get them fixed, I guess," Makoto shrugged. As she held them, everyone looked at the glasses and then Makoto in amazement as her glasses instantly fixed itself at her touch.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Ami gaped. "To be honest, I have no idea. This is the second time this has happened. I guess this is an innate ability," Makoto explained. It took a moment or two for everyone to get over the shock. "Wow, it's already 7:45 already. Didn't think I was out for so long," Makoto said as she looked at the clock in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, I know. I think I should get going. Mom's going to flip if I don't get home soon," Minako said. "I haven't been home all day." Everyone agreed and filed out the room. "Hey, Rei-chan?" Makoto called. Rei turned around and sat on the chair in the corner. "Enlighten me," she replied with a bored tone.

Makoto told her about the recent dream. "And after Setsuna left, I heard Mamoru say, 'Only if I could rid my love of this pain and protect her.'" Rei gave a confused look. "But, Mako-chan, Mamoru didn't say anything."

"That's the thing! I heard his voice in my head," Makoto explained. Then Rei gave her a smirk. "You want him, too, don't you?" Makoto grimaced, and Rei started laughing at the face she made. "You've got to be kidding me. Usagi-chan can keep him," Makoto said over the laughter. Then Rei's quickly died down. "Gomen," Makoto apologized. Rei shook her head. "It's okay. I guess I should get going or do you want me to stay with you a little longer?" she offered.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, I do." Rei called her grandpa to tell him she'd be a little late. Little did they know that Mamoru stayed behind to eavesdrop, telling everyone he had to use the bathroom.

'So Rei's in love with Usako and Makoto doesn't love me? I think I can rectify that,' he thought bitterly. 'Especially since no one can safe her now.' Then he went to his car to drop Usagi off at her house.

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

Neo Queen Serenity sat in the throne room as she waited for the Sailor Senshi with Neo King Endymion. One by one the Senshi arrived.

"Due to the rise in attacks in Crystal Tokyo," Serenity started, "I will fight along side you all. Right now, what I want to do is have Mars and Mercury do a patrol around the perimeter of the palace and I shall patrol further out."

"Do you want me to patrol with you?" Jupiter asked, really not wanting to stay with Endymion. Serenity shook her head 'no.' "I want to get some exercise. I haven't been Sailor Moon in a while. Besides, I want someone to watch Endymion and Chibi-Usa for me."

"Excuse me, Queen, but did you just say 'you', 'want', and 'exercise' in the same sentence?" Mars quipped. Serenity pouted and said, "C'mon, let's patrol. Jupiter you are dismissed." Jupiter bowed, detransformed, and left to her room. Endymion was a few feet behind her and managed to keep quiet. Once in the room and on her bed, she closed her eyes.

The door was only opened a crack, allowing Endymion entrance. He slipped in without being noticed. From his pocket, he took out a piece of rope. She opened her eyes to find Endymion tying her hands behind her back.

"Daisuke is gone, your kids are gone, Minako's kids are gone, and my kid is gone. Now we have your room left to ourselves and we won't be interrupted," he said as he made his way down her neck. "This'll be like old times, won't it?"

"Get off me, Endymion, now," she growled. "That's no way to talk to your king," he grinned. Little did they know, Chibi-Usa watched in horror at her father's actions. She couldn't help but let a gasp escape her as she started to cry. Endymion heard her and turned his head in horror. As he did, Makoto kicked him in the groin and he fell to the ground.

Chibi-Usa ran to Makoto and untied her. Having her hands untied, Makoto grabbed Chibi-Usa by the hand and led her outside before Endymion had the chance to get up. Once outside, Makoto and Chibi-Usa broke down. Makoto embraced her in a tight hug as she cried into her chest. "Why did he do that, Mako-chan? Why? Doesn't he love me anymore?" she cried.

"I don't know, Usa, I don't know."

* * *

_Present_

Makoto and Rei ended up reading for an hour before Rei decided to leave. "I think you can handle yourself now," she sighed. Makoto nodded. Just then, they heard a faint boom.

The sounds got louder and the power went out. "Rei get away from the wall. Right now," Makoto warned as she went under the bed.

Rei obeyed and squeezed in beside her. All of a sudden, a demonic blast made a hole in the wall. The two crawled from under the bed only to find Shinji. "What do you want?" Rei asked. "A rematch?" Makoto answered for him. "Precisely. Now transform so we can begin," he replied.

_That event in Crystal Tokyo was NOT a dream. If you're wondering about Mako and Mina's kids, you'll find out sooner or later. I'm beat! I did the first part of this at three in the morning and finished at four. Anyways, review please. Til next time,_

_Serenity101_


	5. The Reunion

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon! If I did then I wouldn't have made the fanfic, the fifth season would have aired in the U.S., the series would still continue, and you wouldn't be reading the fanfic all together!_

_Warning: All you M/U lovers don't want to read this._

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (The use of telepathy)_

Chapter Five: The Reunion

Present

"_A rematch?" Makoto answered for him. "Precisely. Now transform so we can begin," he replied._

Makoto found her henshin stick in the wreckage. Rei looked at her with a mix of surprise and anger. "You aren't seriously going to fight him, are you?" she asked.

Makoto nodded. "What choice do I have?" Just then, Setsuna came in. "Makoto, don't! Your wounds still need time to heal!" she exclaimed. "Sorry, Sets, I have to. Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up," Makoto whispered, so no one would come to see what the yelling was about.

Jupiter gracefully jumped through the hole in the wall and landed on the front grounds of the hospital. Suddenly, Sailor Mars jumped in between the two. "No, Mako-chan, don't fight him! Listen to Setsuna!" she exclaimed.

"No. Don't worry about me. I'll live," Jupiter said with a smile. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Now get out the way," Shinji said impatiently. Reluctantly, she moved from the middle. Then she took out her communicator.

First, she called Minako. "Yeah, Rei-chan?" she asked. "Mako-chan is fighting that Shinji guy again. Sets and I have tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. Call everyone and tell them to get down here," Rei ordered.

"Alright. In the meantime, make sure Mako-chan doesn't get seriously injured again," Minako ordered. "I'm sure she's tired of being in the hospital already." Rei nodded. "Mars out."

Meanwhile, Jupiter and Shinji started their battle. She charged up to him and let loose a flurry of punches. He easily blocked each one, which made her push harder. After getting fed up with failing her attempt, she switched to a high kick, hoping to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, that failed, too. He easily blocked the kick like a punch.

"Is that all you got?" he teased. Then he gave her a devilish smirk. "Little girl?" Jupiter growled menacingly. The mark of Jupiter glowed fiercely on her forehead.

"Yeah, that's right. Get angry. I want to see what this little girl can do!" Shinji exclaimed with pure excitement. "Jupiter, calm down!" Mars screamed out to her. Something told her that someone wouldn't walk out of this alive.

Jupiter predictably ignored her, preparing for another attack. "SUPREME THUNDER…DRAGON!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A dragon larger than the last raced towards Shinji. "Yes, that's it! That's what I want to see!" he exclaimed. He stood where he was, frozen in amazement.

Finally, the dragon hit Shinji and left smoke to float around the area. People who watched in amazement applauded at a panting Jupiter. As the smoke cleared, Shinji was kneeling.

"What?" Mars exclaimed in shock. "How did he survive? He didn't have an energy shield up or anything!" His top half was destroyed, which left him shirtless. His bottom half was barely marked.

The applauding quickly subsided. Jupiter, however, wasn't fazed. Her mark was still glowing bright. "That's exactly what I want to see from my opponents. Do it again!" Shinji commanded.

"SUPREME THUNDER…"

"Don't let him get to you, Mako-chan! If you listen to him, you could die!" Mars screamed. "DRAGON!" Another dragon raced towards Shinji and hit him.

Jupiter fell to the ground in exhaustion and the mark disappeared. Mars ran by her side. She felt for a pulse. It was faint. Then she noticed her back was bleeding freely. Shinji walked up to her with a sword in hand. He was about to strike when he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He dropped his sword and grabbed his right shoulder. He looked in all directions but found no one. He finally looked in the Senshi's direction.

A young man around the age of eighteen walked up to them. He wore what looked like Endymion's armor but instead wore a vest that covered his bare chest; it was green with blackish highlights, and without the cape.

The mysterious person kneeled to Jupiter and put his hand to her stomach. At his touch, she stopped bleeding. Not only that, but her back healed completely! "I'll take over from here, okay?" he whispered in her ear. Mars looked on in confusion, wondering who he was and where he came from. "Who are you!" Shinji shouted. The man turned around and materialized a sword. He took a battle stance. "Your new opponent," he answered calmly.

Just then, the rest of the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen arrived. "Mako-chan!" Venus exclaimed as he ran to her side. "She's okay, she's just resting," Mars explained when she saw the look on her face. She nodded and looked to the men who started the fight.

The other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen crowded around the three girls. "Is she alright?" Tuxedo asked. The Mars nodded as she watched the two men battle. Then when Venus saw the face of the man, she gasped. All heads turned to her. "Who is he?" Sailor Moon asked. Tuxedo saw his face and gave him a hated look.

During the battle, the man looked at Tuxedo. "You better have been a good boy while I was away, Endymion," he said, sounding as hateful as he looked. Shinji took this as an opportunity to strike. The man noticed what he was going and quickly dodged the attack. He maneuvered himself so he could cut Shinji in the stomach. Ultimately, his plan worked, causing Shinji stumbled backwards. "You haven't seen the last of me," he said as he disappeared. Then thunderous applause erupted from the people who watched from the holes in the walls. The clapping fazed no one.

The man walked up to Jupiter and put her on his back. "What are you doing? Give her back!" Moon pleaded. The man faced her. "I'm not going anywhere," he said as he walked off. He then jumped on to the building in a single bound.

The Senshi and Tuxedo jumped behind him. They saw him at the opposite side of them with a now detransformed Jupiter's head on his lap. He had a locket that was shaped like a green lightning bolt. He was singing her a lullaby while stroking her hair. The Senshi looked on in silence, wondering how this guy could just take their friend and act all friendly. For all they knew, he could be a spy of the enemy!

After his lullaby was over, Venus detransformed and walked up to the stranger. "Ah, Minako-chan! Very long time, no see, huh?" he said as he looked up. Minako nodded. "Heh! Funny how you're the only one who remembers me," he said with a laugh. "I repeat: Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"Until you guys remember my real name, you can call me the Prince." Everyone looked at him with a confused expression. "What do mean? Mamoru's the prince. Hell, he's going to be king," Haruka said. The Prince shook his head. "I don't mean the prince of Earth, even though I'd make a better prince than flower boy over here," he quipped as he looked at Mamoru with hateful eyes. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" Mamoru asked. "As much as I'd love to kick your ass to oblivion and back, I promised someone that I'd let them do it," the Prince sighed. "And who would that be?" Mamoru asked. The Prince grinned and looked out into the distance and shrugged. "You'll figure it out over time."

Just then, Makoto began to stir in the Prince's lap. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. "I've never expelled so much energy like that before," she muttered. "And you shouldn't do it again, baka!" the Prince scolded her. "You had everyone worried." Makoto laughed and apologized. Then, his vest caught her attention. It had a crescent moon on one side of the vest while everyone else's symbol was on the other side. However, the symbols of Venus, Pluto, and Saturn were missing.

"What's with the vest?" she asked. Suddenly, the Prince burst into laughter. "Sorry I asked," Makoto mumbled as she covered her ears. "Dammit, why are you so loud?"

"Actually, I think it's just you, Makoto."

"For once, I'll have to agree."

Makoto turned her head to the source of the new voices. The others turned around and found two cats. "So much for the support," Makoto sighed as she rolled her eyes. The two cats walked to her. "It's nice to see you, too, Mako-chan," the female cat said sarcastically.

The male cat jumped lightly on Makoto's stomach. She scratched him behind the ears. "Hi, Leo and Akari," Minako greeted with a smile. "At least someone remembers," Akari mumbled as she jumped into her arms. "At least, I'm sure no one's changed, especially Usa," Leo purred. Then Usagi's stomach growled. She blushed as everyone smiled. "Apparently not."

_Well, that was the newest installment of TOHA! I hate school with a passion! I just got back today and I'm already stressed out! Sorry about that outburst. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	6. Family Reunions Come with New Dreams

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon._

_Warning: All you M/U lovers don't want to read this._

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (The use of telepathy)_

Chapter Six: Family Reunions Come with New Dreams

_Crystal Tokyo_

Shinji sat on the ground with a dazed look. "Her power…is simply…amazing," he whispered to himself. "I've never seen such power in ages." Then a snicker could be heard from down the passageway. "Oh, Ichiro! It looks like Shinji fell in love again," a youma with a slightly deeper voice called.

"Oh really?" asked a completely deeper voice with amusement. The two youma walked up to Shinji. "It looks like it," the first youma said. "You're in love with your enemy…again!" Ichiro exclaimed. "Her power…it's so…so…" Shinji explained.

"Amazing? Remarkable? Magnificent?" the first youma asked. "All those words and more! We must ask her to if we can…" Ichiro cut him off. "Oh no. There is definitely not a _'we.'_ Not this time." Shinji looked to the other youma. "Please, Hiroshi. Surely you will help me, right?" he pleaded.

"Sorry, brother, I won't help you. We have to kill Jupiter, not listen to you two have sex all night," Hiroshi replied. Shinji expression turned from hopeful to sad. "But why? We didn't have her as our leader back then," he mumbled.

Ichiro sighed. "Do you even know _why_ have to kill Jupiter?" Shinji shook his head 'no.' Ichiro sighed again but this time in annoyance and frustration. "Even a brain dead monkey could listen better than you," he spat. Hiroshi just chuckled.

Ichiro told Shinji about the reason. "Ooooh. There went my chance," Shinji mumbled. Ichiro then kneeled and ruffled Shinji's hair with a smile. "You'll find someone," he reassured. "Really?" Shinji asked hopefully. "I never lied to you before, have I?" Ichiro reminded.

"Thanks, brother. Are you sure you aren't related to the Venusians?" Shinji whispered. Ichiro backed away in shock. "O-of course not!"

* * *

_Present_

Everyone was gathered in Makoto's kitchen except Minako. Makoto, the Prince (in his civilian form), Usagi, and Hotaru sat at the table while everyone else leaned against the counter, the sink, or the wall. "This cheesecake is delicious, Mako-chan!" Usagi and Hotaru chimed.

"Of course," Makoto bragged. The Prince only rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Mako-chan, they're right. This is bitchin'!" Leo exclaimed as he took huge bites out of the cheesecake, causing some to cover his nose.

"I thought you said you liked my food!" the Prince whined. "Keyword: liked," Leo said simply. The Prince stuck his tongue out at him. "Two-year-old," Leo teased. "Fur ball," the Prince shot back. "Baby."

Before the Prince could respond, Leo cut him off. "We have a teenager at the table." The Prince glared at him with defeat. "Look who's talking," he mumbled. The two girls at the table giggled at them.

Haruka then decided to change the subject. "Why won't you tell us who you really are?" she asked. The Prince turned to her with a smile. "Where's the fun in that? One person, excluding Mamoru, already knows my name. Am I right or am I right, Rei-chan?"

Everyone turned to Rei to find her nodding slowly. She tried ignoring all the looks she was being given and played with her fingers. "For now, until you can remember my name, you'll only know me as the Prince of All Elements…well, give or take a couple of powers," the Prince explained. "So that was what the vest was about," Makoto muttered as she came to a conclusion. "So, you have almost everyone's powers? That's all you had to say before."

Daisuke waved his hand with a grin, saying, "But keeping people in the dark is so fun!"

"Hey, what's your relation to Makoto?" Haruka interjected. "It's no coincidence that you look alike." Hotaru grinned as she answered before the Prince got the chance. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that their twins, Haruka-papa." The young girl snickered, knowing Haruka couldn't say anything else. "You have our powers, don't you? How can that be?" Usagi asked. The Prince smiled, saying it was a good question. "Well, I don't have _yours_, since you _are_ the princess and all. However, with extensive training, blood, and sweat, I have managed to obtain the powers which most of you thought were exclusive."

"How come _you_ of all people were 'chosen' to be this _prince_?" Mamoru asked, wondering why he hadn't been chosen. He was the prince of the Earth, and he was definitely more qualified than that idiot. "Because, Endymion, I'm more special than you," Daisuke smirked. Mamoru tried not to retort back and only rolled his eyes. "Special is right," Makoto grinned. "Shut up, Makoto," the young man spoke as he glared at the brunette. Makoto faked a laugh and waved her hand at him. "Oh, Daisuke! You and your childish remarks!"

"So you're name is Daisuke?" Michiru spoke softly. "Damn you, Makoto!" Daisuke exclaimed, knowing she said his name purposely. Makoto only smiled mischievously and acted like she didn't do anything. "That's a nice name," Ami smiled. Usagi agreed, which caused Daisuke to laugh and blushed a little.

Just then, there was a scratching sound at the door. Makoto opened the door to find Artemis and a very pissed Luna. "Usagi! Where are you? You left me home all day today!" she shrieked. "Do you know what your brother does when he's bored?"

"What's up with you, sis?" Akari asked sleepily as she came out of Makoto's room. "Akari? Is that really you?" Luna asked, all her anger completely forgotten. "No, Luna, it's a leprechaun in the form of a cat who has a pot of gold in Mako-chan's room," Akari said sarcastically.

"If you're here, then that means…" Artemis whispered. He looked around hastily and tried to make a quick getaway, but a paw on his tale, preventing him from going anywhere. "What's that supposed to mean, little bro? Am I that hateful?" Leo asked with a smirk. "That's not what I meant! Honest, Leo," Artemis reassured him. "Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I meant…that I, uh…I could finally see my brother again!" Artemis said as happy as he tried looked. "Whatever, you're off the hook this time," Leo dismissed. Artemis sighed in relief. Then he looked up to Makoto and said, "Minako-chan wanted me to tell you that and I quote 'Tell Mako-chan that she is so dead for almost getting me grounded and to save me a slice of cheesecake. If she doesn't then she won't live to see tomorrow.' End quote."

Makoto blinked a few times as the message sunk in. Then she sweatdropped. "Hotaru, Usagi, and Leo ate the last three slices…" she mumbled. "Nice knowin' ya," Artemis whispered. Makoto glared at him. "I heard that."

Meanwhile, Luna was completely frozen in shock. "Are you gonna stare at me all night or are you gonna give your big sister a hug?" Akari asked. Then instead of a cat, there was a woman standing where the cat once was. Then another woman stood where Luna once was. She ran towards Akari and gave her a loving hug. "Awwww," everyone cooed. "This is better then cable," Leo whispered inaudibly.

Usagi sighed softly in relief. "At least she's not angry at me," she whispered. Luna pulled out of the hug and returned to cat form. "Don't think for a second that I'm letting you of the hook, Usagi," she reminded. Usagi frowned and imagined what would happen to her at the claws of Luna. Just then Hotaru yawned. "Looks like someone's tired," Michiru observed. Hotaru nodded. "Okay then, it's time to go. Bye, Mako-chan, Daisuke," Haruka said as she, Michiru, and Hotaru left the kitchen.

"Bye, Mako-chan! Bye Dai-chan!" Hotaru waved. "Bye, Taru-chan," Daisuke replied with a smile. "She acts so young despite her age. What is she, twelve? Thirteen?" he commented when the three left the apartment. "Thirteen," Rei answered. "She's allowed to act that way since she's a special case."

"Special?"

"Hai. She grew up too fast…literally. Because she's Sailor Saturn, she's never really enjoyed what most kids do at a certain age," Ami informed. "Saturn is always called when it's least convenient for her body." Daisuke nodded in barely noticeable surprise. There was a short silence after that. "Wow, it's getting pretty late. I have to get going. See you later," Usagi yawned. "Are you coming, Luna?"

Luna shook her head. "I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Usagi shrugged. "Okay then. Let's go Mamo-chan." Mamoru stood up straight and said his good-byes to everyone except Daisuke. Makoto closed her eyes slowly and let out a soft sigh.

Ami cocked her head to the side quizzically. When Mamoru closed the door behind him, she asked, "How come you hate Mamoru so much, Daisuke?" Makoto looked at Daisuke. "Another story for another time," he answered, which caused Ami to frown. "Don't worry, Ami, I'll everyone eventually…" Daisuke assured her. "But Usagi-chan and Mamoru have to be out of the room." Ami was confused. "Why would you keep something from Usagi-chan?" Rei sighed. "Because what they have to tell us would too much for her delicate ears and break her heart and drive her into a state of denial."

She looked at her watch. "Screw this. Mako-chan, I'm sleeping over whether you like it or not and that's final," she mumbled sleepily as she stormed out of the kitchen and into Makoto's guest room.

"I guess I should get going, too. Bye, guys," Ami waved. All there was left were two sleeping cats on the couch and two other cats staring at them. "I'm going to stay here tonight. I feel lazy," Artemis yawned. "You're always lazy. What's new?" Makoto teased. Artemis ignored her and stalked off to her room. "Why is everyone so tired? It's not even late yet," Daisuke complained. "Try wearing a fuku and fighting youma all day, everyday, 24/7," Makoto clarified. Daisuke only shrugged. "I'm going to bed," Makoto yawned. "Good night."

"I'm not going back to my apartment now. I'm staying here for the night," Daisuke declared. "Where will you sleep?" Makoto asked, hoping he'd go home. "With you," he replied with a serious tone. "You know, like old times."

"Oh no," Makoto murmured as she walked to her room. She didn't remember what it was like living with Daisuke exactly, but she really didn't want to know at this point.

* * *

_Dream_

"C'mon, guys, we're going to get caught if you don't shut up," a ten-year-old Makoto whispered angrily. "I would if Serenity would get off me," a nine-year-old Rei shot back. "You guys are in the way and I can't see," a nine-year-old Serenity opposed. "We're not even supposed to be up here," a nine-year-old Ami reminded. The four were on the roof of a sparring arena on Venus. The sparring arena was a huge atrium, so it was easy to see what was going on, but it was also easy to get caught.

Makoto heard Minako was fighting her sister for the title of Sailor Venus, so she wanted to see who would win. "I thought you guys were here somewhere," a nine-year-old Minako said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I convinced Serenity's mom to let you guys see the match." Makoto's eyes lit up. "Thanks, Minako!" With that she gave Minako a peck on the cheek and ran into the arena. "Was that just me or did she just…" Minako stammered.

"It's just you," the three girls echoed. "And I thought Serenity was the dense one," Rei sighed. Serenity wrinkled her nose. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rei grinned and shook her head, refusing to say anything further. Serenity was about to say something, but Ami stopped her. She noted that the match was about to start, which prompted everyone to run done the stairs of the arena to the main floor.

Soon, they found Makoto sitting in the first row. "You shouldn't have done that," Rei commented. Makoto shrugged. "I couldn't help it. I've always wanted to that but not now. I just hope she wins and that we don't have any weirdness between us."

Just then, two girls walked on to the platform. "Good luck, sis," a twelve-year-old girl said with a smile. "You, too," Minako said with a sad smile. "I won't hold back, just so you know."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the girl replied. The King of Venus stood from his seat. "In this match, the first person to get there opponent to detransform wins," he said. He turned to the two girls. "Good luck, my daughters," he added with a smile. The two girls nodded and transformed. Once transformed, they faced each other and took a battle stance.

"Okay, girls, if you use your attacks, please try to retain most your energy. We don't want to be stuck under rubble," he stated with a smile. Then his expression turned serious. "Match…BEGIN!"

At that, the two girls exchanged punch for punch and kick for kick. They endured this for about ten minutes. Makoto was on the edge of her seat. 'They're evenly matched. C'mon, Minako, you can do this,' she thought. Unaware to her, Minako and the girl heard what she thought. Upon hearing this, Minako pushed harder then she's ever done before. The girl became cautious. "Venus Love Me Chain!" Minako exclaimed.

The chain attempted to tie the girl but the girl jumped out of the way. "Love and Beauty Shock!" the girl shouted. Minako quickly used her chain to deflect the energy blasts. Then she directed the chain to the girl's chest.

The girl jumped again. Then Minako smiled as the chain redirected itself the girl in the air. "Gotcha!" Having no way to escape, thee girl accepted her defeat. The chain slowed down so it couldn't kill its opponent. It struck her in the chest, with enough force to make the girl detransform.

She fell to ground but the chain caught her. It let her down gently and disappeared. The King stood up. "Minako is now declared Sailor Venus, a senshi in little Princess Serenity's court. The audience clapped for Minako. Minako turned to the girl.

The girl embraced her. "Nice job, my little Minako," she congratulated. "Thank you, Atsuko."

* * *

_Present_

Makoto woke up with a start. Luckily, she didn't wake up Daisuke. 'Not another one,' she thought. 'And since when did Minako have a sister?' She shrugged the feelings off and decided to deal with them later.

_That's the sixth chapter...finally! I bet you're wondering about Atsuko, ne? You'll find out sooner or later. I hoped you guys like this chapter. Til next time_

_Serenity_


	7. Nothing Else to Hide

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon._

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking'_

Chapter Seven: Nothing Else to Hide

_Present_

Makoto woke up slowly, not really wanting to get up just yet. She figured Daisuke was watching T.V. or something seeing how he wasn't beside her. She finally got up, stretched, searched for clothes, and occasionally mumbling, "I hate Sundays." Even though she knew someone was in the bathroom taking a shower, she went in anyway. "What are you doing in here, Mako-chan?" Rei asked. "Brushing my teeth," came Makoto's sleepy reply.

"Can't a person take a shower in peace?" Rei asked angrily. Makoto grinned. "You act as though you have something I don't. Are you hiding something from me?" she joked. "You're an idiot," Rei murmured. "Heard that. Now get out of the shower." Rei sighed. "Oh yeah. Mako-chan, I stole your Nike shirt and a random pajama bottom." Makoto shrugged and started to undress. Rei finally got out of the shower and blushed a bit when she got a glimpse of Makoto.

She dressed herself and walked out of the room. Makoto, almost twenty minutes later, walked out of the bathroom fully clothed. She went to the kitchen to find Daisuke eating his third bowl of cereal and Rei eating her first.

"Since when did Minako have a sister?" Makoto asked. "Good morning to you, too, Mako. To answer your question, she had sister ever since before she was born," Daisuke replied. "I had three flashbacks last night," Rei said out of nowhere.

"Let me guess. One of me, Atsuko, and you and Usagi-chan?" Daisuke teased. Rei turned back to her cereal and nodded. Sensing a hint of sadness in the air, Makoto glared at Daisuke. He looked at her with confusion as Leo entered the kitchen. "She wants you to get out, baka." Then he left. Daisuke left with his bowl of cereal and went back to Makoto's room. After hr was gone, Makoto sat across Rei.

"Rei," she started, "You should tell her." Rei snorted. "You're one to talk," she mumbled. Makoto sighed, knowing that was the truth. Then an idea hit her. "If I tell Minako how I feel, will you tell Usagi?" she asked. Rei thought about it. 'There's no way she's going to tell Minako,' she thought. "Okay, fine," she replied. "You'd better," Makoto teased. Rei only rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed. See you in an hour or two," Makoto yawned. Rei nodded and returned her attention back to her cereal. Makoto went to her room and kicked Daisuke out quickly and smoothly. Then she looked at her clock. 7:45. 'No wonder I'm still tired,' she thought with another yawn. It was too early for her to be awake. 'Guess I'll have to take another shower later.'

* * *

_Dream_

A fourteen-year-old Makoto found everyone at the rose garden except Minako. A sixteen-year-old Endymion had a weird look in his eye that she tried to ignore.. "Hi, Mako-chan, welcome back. How was Dai-chan's farewell ceremony?" Serenity asked. "It was fine. Where…"

'You should have stayed, Makoto. You would have been happier with me than with _that_ loser,' Endymion thought. Makoto shot him a glare, making him raise an eyebrow at her. "My brother is _not_ a loser. You're lucky I don't try to bash your face in," she said angrily. Endymion then remembered about the whole mind reading thing that Makoto had. He wouldn't have thought anything if he had remembered. "Anyway, where's Minako-chan?" The girls suddenly began to fidget, not wanting to answer. "She locked herself inside her room ever since she came back from Atsuko's farewell ceremony…and when you left for your brother's," Ami replied hesitantly.

"What? That was three days ago!" Makoto shouted. She turned around and ran for Minako's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. "Minako-chan, it's me. Let me in," Makoto pleaded. "Door's open," came a shaky, sad, and miserable reply. Makoto turned the knob to find that the door was in fact open. "So much for being locked," Makoto mumbled, as she closed the door behind her.

She found Minako sitting in the corner of her dark room with little light showing through the window. She had her knees up to her chest as she glared at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"What do you want?" she asked with venom in her voice. Makoto was taken aback. "I just wanted to see if you were alright…" Minako became angry. "Do I look alright to you? Do you know what it feels like to lose someone you love so much?" Minako asked harshly as her temper rose as did her voice. "Do you know how it feels to be alone!"

Makoto became angry and hurt, wondering if Minako heard what just came out of her mouth. She walked up to Minako, kneeled down, and slapped her. Minako covered the spot where Makoto hit her and looked at her. "No, Minako, you don't look alright. In fact, you don't look like the Minako I know. Right now, you look pathetic," she said harshly. Minako couldn't even look her in the eyes, knowing that Makoto was probably right. Makoto continued, "For your information, I do know what it feels to lose someone that I love. _My_ brother left with _your_ sister to train. If I could, I'd make him stay, but I can't. But I know I have my friends so I won't feel lonely."

Minako hung her head and rubbed her eyes, hoping no more tears would fall from them. "But I feel so alone," she mumbled. Makoto held her chin up to look the blonde in her eyes. "Well, you're not. You've got Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Sere, Luna, Leo, Akari, and even Artemis," she stated with a smile.

"But most of all, you've got me." Minako's eyes widened with shock. "I love you, Minako. Always have, always will," Makoto confessed with all embarrassment and fear of rejection gone from her conscience. Minako was brought to tears again. She lunged herself forward and gave Makoto a loving kiss.

"I love you, too, Mako-hime. Now and forever," she said after pulling away from her. Makoto pulled her into a hug and wished she couldn't let go. "So, uh, I'm your _hime_ now?"

"Uh huh!"

Then, the two heard giggles from outside the door. Makoto reluctantly pulled away and tiptoed to the door. She pressed her fingers against her lips, silently telling Minako not to make a sound. Then, she opened the door, and Serenity, Ami, and Rei fell at her feet. "Finally," Rei teased. The two other girls laughed. "Finally? What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked.

"I told you were as thick-headed as Serenity," Rei sighed as she got up. Serenity wrinkled her nose. But before she could answer, Rei kissed her forehead. "_Please_ don't say anything," Ami started, remembering what would follow the teasing later.

* * *

_Present_

"What the…," was the first thing to escape Makoto's lips when she woke up. She looked at the clock. 11:00. "That was…odd." Just then the door opened. "C'mon, Mako-chan, get out of bed. We're going to have a meeting here in about fifteen minutes," Rei informed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Makoto asked. Rei grinned. "You were too busy talking in your sleep. 'I love you, Minako. Always have, always w-oof!'" Makoto threw a pillow right in her face. Rei simply stuck out her tongue and left the room. Only five minutes later, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru arrived. "Ohayo, minna!" Hotaru chirped, full of energy.

"Ohayo, Taru-chan," the three people in living room echoed. Makoto turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Did she get hyped up on sugar again?" she asked. "Not this time," Michiru stated. Makoto gave an 'I highly doubt that' look and went to the kitchen. She came out with a bowl Froot Loops and plopped herself on the couch. The six waited until the rest of their friends came one by one. There was just one more person to wait for. Minako.

Then, a knock was heard on the door. Instead of Minako, they found Setsuna. "Setsuna…what are you doing here?" Makoto asked in surprise, causing Setsuna to smile. "I'm part of the Sailor Senshi, am I not?" At that, Makoto invited her inside. "Besides, a certain patient of mine ran away."

"Ohayo, Setsuna-san," came a very weak and tired greeting from the over populated apartment. "Ohayo, minna," Setsuna greeted. She then turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Did she get hyped up on sugar again?" Haruka and Michiru sighed. "No," Michiru answered. Setsuna wore an 'I highly doubt that' look but shrugged it off. "Why are we here so early?" Usagi yawned. "I doubt the enemy will attack right at this min…"

Rei was cut off by a beeping sound. "Nice going, Usagi-chan. You just jinxed it," Daisuke groaned as Rei answered the communicator. "What's up?" she asked. "Youma at Central Park. The one near Mako-chan's apartment. Venus out." Rei turned off her communicator with astonishment. "Well, you heard the girl! Let's go!" Haruka said with excitement. "Uh…Ruka-san, are you okay?" Ami asked. "Too much caffeine," Makoto whispered to her. "Maybe too much sugar," Rei whispered. "Or maybe a mix of both," Daisuke whispered. Makoto and Rei stared at him in disbelief. "It could happen," Daisuke replied. "I can hear you three, ya know," Haruka scolded. "Now, let's go!"

Makoto, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna hopped in Haruka's car while the others went in Mamoru's. When they got to the park, they transformed behind a tree. "Took you guys long enough," Venus said irritably as she dodged the youma.

"Ohayo, Minako-chan." Venus turned to Uranus and Neptune for a second after hearing Hotaru's greeting more clearly than the others'. "Did Taru-chan get hyped up on sugar again?" Uranus and Neptune sighed. "No, she's didn't," Uranus replied. Venus shot an 'I highly doubt that' look to them.

Jupiter noticed someone in a nearby tree. She brought it to everyone's attention. "Do I spot another princess?" Jupiter wondered with a grin. Her statement caught everyone's attention, especially Moon's since she was _the_ princess. A figure jumped out of the tree. She an orange skirt and vest that covered a white blouse. She had the signs of a few planets on one side and the crescent moon on the other, just like the Prince's vest.

"You remember me. I'm flattered," she said. "Who could forget a goddess of many talent?" Jupiter asked. "But you forgot the _god_ of many talents!" the Prince shouted. The mysterious young lady walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry. I never forgot you," she said. "Uh, are we missing something here?" Uranus asked.

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus shouted, catching everyone's attention. The youma instantly died. "Thanks, guys," she replied. "You looked like you had everything under control," Mars shrugged. "And that's what a leader does," the new stranger grinned. "Good job, Venus." Venus smiled at her and did a hair flip. While Venus was enjoying her complement, Jupiter saw something that wasn't there before. She ran towards Venus and pushed her down, which created an outburst from Venus. However, she stopped talking and gasped with everyone else at what she had just witnessed.

A very powerful energy blast hit Jupiter very hard. The force was so strong, she flew towards a tree. When she came in contact with it, she hurt her shoulder. She didn't allow herself to let a scream of pain escape her. Venus ran to her side, hoping her teammate was alright. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I think my shoulder is dislocated and when I pop it back in place, it will hurt even more. Yeah, I feel ecstatic," Jupiter quipped. Venus helped her stand.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got everyone gathered," Shinji said with a smirk. Then, he grinned at Makoto, who wanted to wipe it off his face. "Too bad I have to kill you. Maybe you could have become stronger if you and I…_worked_ together." Venus, Jupiter, the Prince looked at him with disgust. "Ew," Jupiter said. "That's disgusting," Venus agreed. "You're telling me," the Prince mumbled. Atsuko nodded. "What?" Sailor Moon asked. "What did we miss?"

"You don't want to know," the three mumbled. Jupiter decided to pop her shoulder into place instead of wasting time.

_CRACK!_

"Owwww…" she breathed. "Jupiter, friends, and cross dresser…"

"I'm not a cross dresser!" Haruka exclaimed. She then heard Jupiter cough. She only glared at her.

"I simply wish to make a proposition. Jupiter, I want you to fight me once more and have your friends watch. But they cannot interfere," Shinji said. "I'll do it," Jupiter agreed immediately. "When and where?"

"Right here in two days. You better prepare yourself," Shinji informed as he disappeared. "Are you crazy! You could have died yesterday!" Mars exclaimed. "You're only asking for a death wish!"

"Perhaps," Jupiter paused to take a deep breath. " But if it's me they want, then it's me they'll get."

The stranger sighed with a shake of her head. "You're a fool." Jupiter smiled a bit. "Thanks for stating the obvious," she quipped. "Now let's get going."

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"So, what are we supposed to call you now?"

"Well, in the form you saw before, I'd been known as the Princess of All Elements, give or take a couple of elements. In my civilian form, you can just call me Atsuko."

"You're like Daisuke, but stronger than him, I assume? From the look of your vest, I mean."

"Yeah, I'd like to think so!"

Daisuke crossed his arms and looked out the window as he leaned against the wall. He was stronger than Atsuko, and she knew it. "Oh, don't be such a child," Atsuko giggled. "I have one more power than you, so get over it."

"And what are with the titles anyway?" Usagi asked. "If there are Sailor Senshi already, then how'd you fit in to everything?" Before Atsuko or Daisuke could answer, Setsuna interjected. "I think I can answer that," she said. The other two shrugged, thinking Setsuna was a better storyteller than they had ever been. "Well, everyone in the solar system thought only _one_ child would be born to each planet," Setsuna began. "Haruka, Michiru, and I were born before the rest of you, and then Atsuko was born to the planet Venus."

Hotaru gasped suddenly. "You're Minako's sister? But you're so pretty!" Minako's jaw dropped as Atsuko pointed and laughed. "How come we've never seen you before?" Ami asked. "Boarding school, Atsuko answered. "To this day, I still don't know what I did that made mom spaz out like she did."

"_As I was saying_," Setsuna said loudly, "Atsuko was born to Venus a few months after Haruka and Michiru. A year later, Makoto came along, and everything was okay at first. A few minutes later, Daisuke was born, whose new existence made everyone wonder what to do with him."

"No one tried to kill me, did they?" Daisuke gasped. The Time Guardian shook her head. "No one of the Silver Millennium would try such a thing!" Daisuke sighed in relief, feeling good to know he was still wanted. "You would have probably ended up king of Jupiter if Beryl hadn't attacked," Setsuna said, pondering that thought for a second. "Before this becomes a story about Daisuke, please continue, Setsuna-san," Mamoru requested. When Daisuke kept back a retort, and no one said anything else, Setsuna continued. "That same year, Minako was born, which was also considered strange since there was already a girl destined to be in Serenity's court. After the rest of you were born, Queen Serenity found a way for the two pairs of siblings to protect her daughter, whether they were in her court or not. The queen came up with the titles Atsuko and Daisuke based on what she thought of them."

"She thought _I_ was a real princess," Atsuko boasted, earning a pout from Usagi. "And she thought I would make a better prince than Endymion…allegedly," Daisuke grinned. "My name is Chiba Mamoru," Mamoru stated. "Think you can remember that?"

"I hope I don't."

"If you guys are going to fight, there better not be any bloodstains on the floor," Makoto remarked. "Don't provoke them, Makoto," Atsuko scowled. "Like you wouldn't enjoy it," Minako stated as she stared at her nails nonchalantly.

"_I'm_ the pacifier in the family. How many times to I have to say this?"

"So? That's means nothing."

"Get a dictionary and find out what the word means before you tell me it means nothing."

Atsuko and Minako glared at each other after their bickering ended. Daisuke and Mamoru both thought that in a sense, their fighting seemed more intense than theirs would ever be. Makoto tried to end the tension in the room by calming the sisters down, but that didn't work. Instead, Minako tore eye contact with Atsuko but glared at Makoto for interfering. Feeling like she had done something wrong, she backed away and tried to leave them to their business. However, Minako grabbed Makoto by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Ow! Minako-chan, I need that arm!" Makoto yelped. "Don't take your anger out on me!" The blonde guided her friend toward her own room and pushed her inside. "What was that for?" Makoto exclaimed. Minako walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. She hit Makoto on the arm with it. "Hey! What makes you think I deserved that?" she asked.

"Two reasons. First, you almost got me grounded yesterday. Second, you have the nerve to interrupt me and my sister while we were having a conversation."

"More like a fight if you ask me," Makoto muttered, earning her another hit to the arm. "Alright, Minako, that's just not fair. I would have apologized, but you leave me no choice!" In a swift motion, Makoto forced Minako to lie on the bed as she started the famous 'Tickle Torture.' "Stop…it…Mako-chan!" Minako gasped. Makoto shook her head 'no.' "Not until _you_ apologize to _me_. I don't appreciate getting hit like that."

"Fine, fine! Just stop!"

Makoto stopped tickling her. However, Minako had no intention of apologizing. She took Makoto by surprise and pushed her away, getting the chance to sit up. She lunged at Makoto, making her hit the floor with a thud. "Say sorry? I won't give you the satisfaction!" Just as Minako thought she had the upper hand, Makoto suddenly grabbed her arms and laughed. "And what was your plan?"

"Shut up."

"You know, Minako, you look cute when your mad, but I don't like it when you get mad at me. So smile, okay?" Minako tilted her head slightly, wondering why Makoto decided to change the subject. She stood to her feet and helped Makoto up, remaining silent for a little while. "What else do you think about me?" she asked. Makoto scratched her head in thought with a silly grin. "I don't know. I think a lot of things about you. You're kind of weird sometimes, but I know you mean well." Minako ignored that last comment and focused on the first one. She took baby steps towards the taller girl and smile wickedly.

"A lot of things? All the time?"

Makoto stepped back cautiously, feeling like something was up. Minako kept creeping up on her, which freaked her out a little. "I guess," she answered slowly. "Would you say you're…infatuated with me?"

"No."

"Then…do you like me?"

Makoto was backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. Minako stared into her eyes while waiting for an answer, which she was determined to get no matter how long it took.

"Maybe."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, everyone grew impatient. Atsuko wanted to continue the conversation she and Minako had started. She would win just like always. Mamoru wondered why Minako had taken Makoto away. There was no point to it really, and if there was something that Minako had to do, she could have done it in front of them all. He sighed and announced that he would take it upon himself to call the girls back.

Before he could even get to the door, Rei and Hotaru jumped him. "What are y-mmf." Rei covered his mouth. "Shh. They're having a moment," she whispered. "_The_ moment," Hotaru corrected. Just then the door opened. "And now it's over," Rei sighed. "You three have issues. I hope you know that," Makoto said.

"So we're like paparazzi; big deal!" Hotaru shrugged. "We just want to know what to know what's going on in the _love life_ of our friends."

"Yeah, okay," Minako quipped as she rolled her eyes. Makoto rushed the three on the floor to the living room, threatening to kick them if they didn't. "Ready for an interrogation?" Minako asked. Makoto shrugged as she grabbed the blonde's hand. "I'm ready if you are."

_Okay, minna. In the Silver Millennium, Endymion wasn't the oldest. I'll list oldest to youngest below:_

_Daisuke_

_Atsuko_

_Endymion_

_Makoto_

_Minako_

_Rei_

_Usagi_

_Ami_

_In the present, Mamoru is the oldest. A little confusing, ne? Gomen. If you thought that I put the two love birds together too fast, gomen. I just have new ideas now. -insert evil, maniacal laugh-. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	8. Discoveries

The Object of Her Affection

_Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice! The better summary:_

_Set after Galaxia's defeat and girls are in last year of high school. Everything's as peaceful as can be. Or is it? Makoto is struggling with her feelings for Minako and to make things worse, youma after youma are coming after her. Will she confess to the object of her affection? OCness!_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon._

_Note: Dai and Suko are together. They haven't seen each other but they are picking up where they left off._

_Dialogue Key: "Talking" 'Thinking' (Use of telepathy)_

Chapter Eight: Discoveries

_Present_

Finally, everyone calmed down to start the meeting. Minako and Makoto sat in the love seat, Mamoru, Usagi, and Rei sat in the couch across from them, Haruka sat in the recliner with Hotaru sitting on her lap, and everyone else stood.

"Well, it's become obvious," Rei began, "that the enemy is after Mako-chan, and apparently, they know who we are as well."

"And how is that?" Atsuko asked. "We don't know at the moment," Makoto answered. "During the first attack the enemy made, a youma said it knew our identities, but Rei killed it before we could get any information." Makoto gave Rei a look, as if silently blaming her. That prompted Rei to add, "_Because_ she was injured."

Minako glanced at Makoto for a split second, wondering what Makoto was doing with Rei. Knowing she wouldn't get an answer to her question without saying anything, she decided to ask. (What exactly were you doing with Rei?) she asked. Makoto nudged her subtly and gave her a look of disapproval. (Don't pop up in my head all of a sudden) she ordered. (It throws my concentration off)

(Answer me, Makoto)

(I just went to Rei for advice that's all) Makoto reassured her. Coincidentally, Usagi asked the exact same question. "And what were you doing with Rei?"

"Nothing," Rei and Makoto sighed. "Sure," Minako teased. "Don't worry, Minako-chan, Mako-chan isn't my type anyways," Rei joked. Makoto tried to look hurt. "So you don't like me? If I'm not your type then who is?" Rei opened her mouth to say something but Setsuna cut her off.

"Girls, can we stay on topic?"

Rei and Makoto mumbled apologies.

"Setsuna-san," Daisuke spoke, "Do you know where the enemy is located now? Everyone turned to Setsuna, hoping she would answer him. Considering she was the Time Guardian, she usually kept all the secrets about the enemy to herself until she felt it was time to reveal them, which was towards the end of an epic struggle. "I can't give you an absolute location, but I _do_ know what time period they come from."

"Time period?" Ami muttered. "You can't be talking about…!"

"Crystal Tokyo?" she finished for the blue-haired girl. "Unfortunately, I am." Gasps filled the air. "And," she continued, "They're attacking Crystal Tokyo as we speak. The queen has joined the senshi to help defeat them." Despite what she had said, she smiled. "She also said the words 'she,' 'wants,' and 'exercise' in the same sentence." The girls giggled while Haruka and Michiru raised their eyebrows. Usagi, on the other hand, pouted at all the looks she was getting.

Just then a scratching sound was heard at the door. Usagi suddenly became alert and looked toward Makoto, who had got up to open the door. "I have a bad feeling about this," the blonde muttered as she grabbed onto Rei. The two black cats, Luna and Akari, and the white one, Artemis, entered the apartment. "Where were you guys?" Usagi asked. "On a stroll around the block," Akari said simply. Luna and Artemis sat in Usagi and Minako's lap respectively while Akari sat at Daisuke's feet.

Minako whispered something in Makoto's ear as everyone was contemplating about what Setsuna just said. "Look at Ami." Makoto caught a glimpse of Ami. She saw nothing except Ami blink. She kept looking yet saw nothing. A few seconds later, she blinked again.

Luna noticed the two whispering and how close they were. Makoto's arm was around the girl's waist, which wasn't what most girls did in front of others the last time the cat checked. Makoto noticed how Luna was staring at her. Those red piercing eyes gazed into her emerald one with suspicion. Guessing Luna was putting two and two together, Makoto nodded her head. "You know that you have to put the princess's life above your love. This could cause friction among the team and…"

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Everyone tried blocking Luna out while she was giving the lecture. Daisuke groaned in boredom as he stared at the ceiling. He wanted to rip off his ears and end the madness that was Luna's pointless speech. Rei rested her head on Usagi's shoulder and sighed, hoping Luna would stop talking soon. Usagi actually dozed off since she was so used to Luna preaching to her about things she would never take seriously. Mamoru covered his ears, but he could still here Luna. Minako glared at Makoto for doing whatever she had done to make Luna go off like that. Makoto covered her face with her hands and tried to wait this out.

"…Which brings me back to the point…" Luna ranted. "Shut up! The two get it. Protect the princess with their lives as they have been and never put their love above the princess's life and yadda, yadda, yadda," Akari said. As Luna stopped talking, Daisuke looked around and pumped his fist in the air. "She stopped!" he cheered. "Hey, Usagi, wake up! This is no time to be sleeping," Rei stated as she lifted her head up. She poked Usagi in the ribs and watched her jump up in surprise. "What was that for?" the blonde complained. "Well, if you hadn't fallen as sleep, maybe you wouldn't have been poked," Rei said as she crossed her arms.

As the two began bickering, Makoto finally got back to the conversation started by Minako. "What about Ami, now?" Makoto whispered the blonde. "Ami's blinking every five seconds, again. Ever since she told Urawa she wasn't interested, she's acted like she never wanted to find love. But now, whenever Sets is in the room with her, she blinks non-stop," Minako explained.

Makoto let this sink in. "So you mean Ami's…in love…with…" Minako nodded. "Now I have another one," Makoto mumbled. (What do you mean?) Minako asked. (I made a deal with Rei. I told her to tell Usagi how she feels about her if I told you how I felt) Makoto answered. (I guess Setsuna already knows how Ami feels but she has to tell her) Minako nodded. Just then everyone heard a loud growl. Usagi blushed. "It's close to noon and I still haven't had breakfast," she explained.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, anyone?" Makoto asked as she stood up. Suddenly every hand shot into the air. Hotaru even jumped out of Haruka's lap and hopped up and down with two hands in the air. "It's official," Makoto sighed with a laugh, "Hotaru's definitely had way too much sugar this morning." Then, she turned to Rei. "Can you help me with this?" Rei nodded and followed Makoto to the kitchen. Makoto went through the cupboard and found the mix and the chocolate chips. Makoto felt her lips stretch into a grin. "What?" Rei finally asked.

Makoto just kept grinning. "What?" Rei asked again. Nothing but a grin as she found a big bowl. "What?" Makoto turned to her. "Do I need to point out the obvious?" she said with her grin still on her face. Rei nodded. Makoto sighed. "Now you have to tell Usa," she whispered. Rei sighed. "A deal's a deal," Rei agreed as she found the eggs.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think Usagi likes you. She interacts with you more than she does Mamoru when you guys are in the same room," Makoto whispered. "I think that says something, don't you think?" Rei smiled yet turned a bright red. "It kinda does."

* * *

_At least half an hour later..._

"Thanks for the pancakes, Mako-chan!" Hotaru chirped as she put a piece of pancake in her mouth. "At least someone says thanks," Makoto muttered. "Arigatou, Mako-chan!" everyone shouted.

"Dou itashimashite," Makoto replied. Then Daisuke thought of something random. He whispered something to Atsuko. She nodded and walked up to Makoto and Minako. She whispered what Daisuke told her.

The two nodded. "Haruka-san?" Makoto asked. "Yeah, Mako-chan?" Haruka responded. "I want you to think of one word and think it over and over again," Makoto requested. Haruka was confused. "Naze?" Minako grinned. "We just want to see if we can guess what you're thinking," she answered. Haruka shrugged. She took a moment to think. "Okay."

Daisuke, Atsuko, Makoto, and Minako focused on Haruka completely. They weren't ready for what happened next. After a while they heard something faint. It gradually grew louder. 'Sexsexsexsexsexsexsex!' The four tried to contain their laughter but failed. Daisuke and Atsuko left the apartment altogether as Makoto took Minako by the hand and led her to the balcony. "What was that all about?" Ami asked.

Haruka only shrugged. 'Should I tell them?' Setsuna thought. Everyone heard a tap on the door as laughter continued. "I take that as a yes," she muttered. "A word of warning: Be careful what you think around these four. They can do something that we can't." She paused for a second so the others had the chance of bracing themselves. "They can read minds. They have the innate ability of telepathy."

"Come again?" Michiru asked. "Since when?" Haruka exclaimed "Why them?" Usagi pouted. "Makoto and Minako have older siblings. In the Silver Millennium, having older siblings meant having telepathy," Setsuna explained. "So what? I have a brother, and I can't read his mind," Usagi grumbled. "But he's not from the Silver Millennium, Usagi," Setsuna clarified. "Siblings back then had a special bond that couldn't be broken easily. It's complicated, so I don't expect any of you to understand."

"So that's what Mako-chan meant that night," Rei muttered to herself, remembering what Makoto had said about Mamoru. She had said that she heard his voice in her head, and it was unbelievable at first. Mamoru balled his hands up into fists, thinking about the times he thought something right in front of Makoto. Now, she would think less of him…this wasn't good!

_Meanwhile…_

"That was fun," Minako said. Makoto nodded in agreement. Minako snuggled closer to her. "What?" Makoto asked at the sudden contact. "I love you, that's all," Minako replied as she looked up at Makoto. "I love you, too," the brunette smiled. They leaned forward until their lips met. The girls (except Ami) and Mamoru had quietly followed them. 'So beautiful,' Hotaru thought.

'They're so perfect for each other,' Usagi thought. 'Don't they need air?' Rei thought. Mamoru didn't think of anything because of what they found out. He was just in a shocked state. The two girls, however, obviously knew they were there but to them it felt like there was no one there at the same time. They didn't care about who was there because all that really mattered was the kiss.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Atsuko finally calmed down and went back inside to find only four people in the living room. They all pointed to the direction of the balcony. They both saw five watching the two.

They sighed. Daisuke grabbed the collars of Usagi and Rei as Atsuko grabbed Hotaru and Mamoru. "Nosey," Atsuko and Daisuke muttered.

* * *

_Crystal Tokyo_

The woman was meditating. Suddenly she felt a faint surge course through her body. At first, she ignored it. It happened again only more power was added. She ignored it again, but the more she ignored it, the power grew. Soon, there came a point where she screamed out in pain. "What's happening?" she asked herself. Then she recognized it. "No... this can't be happening. I must stop her. Shinji!"

"Your Majesty," Shinji said. "I need you to postpone that match you have with Jupiter," the woman said. Shinji was about to ask why when she cut him off. "And do it tonight." Shinji then smirked. "Thank you." He disappeared. "She won't do this to me...I _will_ make her suffer."

Sorry this is short. I just can't think of anything at this point of time. But who knew Haruka would pull a stunt like that? I hope you like this chapter all the same. Til next time

Serenity101


	9. The Death of a Warrior

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Chapter Nine: The Death of a Warrior, the Birth of a Demon

_Present_

_Around noon_

"Sleep-over! Sleep-over! Sleep-over!" Usagi, Minako, and Hotaru exclaimed. "Please?" they asked with pleading looks that no one could resist, especially Usagi's. Makoto shrugged. "Okay, okay," she sighed. The three girls cheered. "Who said you could go, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked with a teasing grin. "Please, Setsuna-mama?" she pleaded. "Asked your mother," Setsuna replied. "Please, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru pleaded once more. "Ask your father," Michiru answered. "Please, Haruka-papa?"

"I dunno…"

Hotaru wrinkled her nose. "You don't let me go anywhere anymore and I wanna hang out with my friends."

"With that kind of logic…I guess you can sleep over," Haruka teased. Hotaru pumped her fists in the air in celebration. "Can I sleepover, too?" Daisuke asked. "Girls only, sorry," Makoto teased. "Please! I'm begging you! I'm on my knees…" "No you're not," Rei pointed out. "Huh?" He looked down to see he wasn't on knees. Then, he dropped to his knees. The girls giggled as Akari leaped away from him. "I'm on my knees! Please? With lots and lots of cherries on top?" Makoto thought about it. "C'mon. I know how much you love cherries," he added slyly. Makoto rolled her eyes of the proposition of imaginary cherries. "Fine. Do I have any objections?" No one raised their hands.

Well, no one except Mamoru.

"The reason for your objection?" Makoto asked.

"Why does Daisuke get to stay? I mean how come he gets a 'yes,' but if I asked I'll just get a 'no?'" Mamoru asked. "How do you know we'll say 'no?'" Minako asked with a slight grin.

"Can I stay?"

"No."

"Besides, Daisuke has a feminine side," Makoto said. "In the Silver Millennium, I actually let them put pink nail polish on me that I wore for a whole month," Daisuke said with pride.

"You know what they say, 'It takes a real idiotic guy to wear pink,'" Minako proclaimed. Everyone laughed at the misquote except Daisuke. "It's, 'It takes a real man to wear pink,' Mina," Atsuko corrected. Minako's expression changed to a sad one. "Don't worry, Minako. In this case, your misquote was totally right," Makoto reassured her.

Everyone laughed again. "You guys are so mean," Daisuke whined. Just as Makoto stuck her tongue out at him, the phone rang. Daisuke picked up the phone and passed it to Makoto. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello grandpa, I'm fine, you?"

"Okay, hold on a sec." Rei shook her head rapidly. Makoto put the phone to her ear.

"Oh, hi…"

Grandpa Hino shouted so loud everyone could hear: "HINO REI, YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE COMING LATE BUT NOOOOO! YOU NEVER COME HOME AT ALL!"

He kept ranting on. "Okay, grandpa, I'm coming right now…"

"YOU BETTER!" He hung up. "Wow," Daisuke muttered. "Yeah, so I'm gonna leave before grandpa goes through another spaz attack and ends up hospitalized." With that Rei left the apartment. Then, both Minako and Makoto shot glares at Atsuko and Daisuke. Daisuke gave a confused look. "C'mon, Dai, let's take a walk in the park," Atsuko suggested. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna caught on. "Let's get going. I need more sleep," Haruka yawned. The four people nodded and left. All that was left was Usagi, Mamoru, and Ami.

"C'mon, Mamo-chan, let's go. I found a new outfit at the mall yesterday that I want," Usagi said. He nodded and left with his blonde girlfriend.

"I think I should go, too…"

"Oh no you don't. We want to know what's up," Makoto said.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked. "There must be something wrong with your eyes because you've been acting…in a non-Ami manner," Minako clarified.

"Your point is…"

Minako sighed, "Are you in love with Sets?" Ami was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes," she replied. "Since when?" Makoto asked. "Since…ever," Ami sighed dreamily. "Wow…I've never seen you act this way before, Ami-chan," Minako observed. "Who has?" Ami joked.

"But you know that you have to tell her, ne?" Makoto asked. Ami's expression turned serious. "Hai, I know but…but what if she doesn't like me that way?" she asked. Makoto grinned as she gave Ami a gentle pat on the back. "You're acting like me a few months ago. Afraid of rejection," Makoto said. "But I took a chance and it's only been almost an hour and I feel like I'm in heaven."

"Besides, you've noticed how Rei has an obvious crush on Usagi, ne?"

Ami nodded.

"Well, I made Rei promise to tell her how she feels about her," she proclaimed. "So, I want _you_ to tell Sets how you feel. And trust me it'll turn out okay." Ami smiled and nodded. "I will. Thanks for the advice," she said as she opened the door. Just then, Atsuko, Daisuke, Haruka, and Michiru fell at her feet.

Daisuke and Atsuko clumsily got up and said, "Hey, guys, we're going to the park now," and ran off. "We were just going to the car," Haruka said as she and Michiru ran off. Makoto shook her head in disbelief. "And they called the others nosey," Minako giggled. "Well then see you guys later," Ami said. "Bye, Ami-chan."

Makoto sighed as she closed the door. "There's much to do, so little time," she said. She sat on the couch with Minako. "I know. See how it feels to play matchmaker?"

An idea struck Makoto. "Well, how about tonight we play spin the bottle?" she asked. Minako immediately knew where this was headed. "But what about Hotaru?" she frowned. "She's 13. Besides, she has a relationship with Chibi-Usa," Makoto reminded. "And she _did_ play it last year when Chibi-Usa said she couldn't come 'cause she was sick that week." Makoto remembered that day. Lots of mayhem and controversy. "I guess your right. So it's settled! But we _will_ detain Hotaru this time, won't we?" Makoto asked. Minako only laughed and nodded. Suddenly, Makoto felt a small pain grow in her head.

"You okay, Mako-hime?" Minako asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just need a splash in the face is all," Makoto reassured her. Minako nodded as Makoto went to the bathroom.

She splashed some water on her face and the headache was immediately gone. It was a little strange because it usually took a few minutes for the headache to disappear. Then she looked into the mirror. She didn't see her reflection but instead she saw Shinji.

"Jupiter, listen up and listen good because I'll only say this once. It looks like I have a change of plans. Instead, I must challenge you tonight. But to make things fair, I'll let you come, say, 10:00 P.M. Now you have time to prepare. See you then," he informed. Minako then came in. "I heard a voice in here. What's up?" she asked.

"Looks like we have a change of plans. The match was rescheduled to tonight at ten sharp," Makoto explained.

"Why?"

Makoto shrugged. "Your guess's as good as mine. But don't tell the girls. It would ruin _our_ plan." Minako nodded. "But in the meantime…" Makoto said slyly. Minako smirked as the brunette moved in on her.

* * *

9:00

Everyone was waiting for Hotaru in Makoto's living room. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hi, Hotaru," Makoto greeted as she held an empty Coke bottle. Hotaru eyed it with amusement as she came inside. "Hi, Haruka-san, Michiru-san. And how are you lovely ladies doing on this fine night?" Makoto asked. Michiru and Haruka's attention was, however, on the bottle.

"What's the bottle for?" Michiru asked. "We were just having a chugging contest to pass the time," Makoto answered with a grin as she displayed the teenagers chugging soda. "You're a bad influence," Haruka said. "I know. See you in the morning," Makoto replied. Once the door was closed, she said, "Okay, minna, let's get in a circle please."

"It's spin the bottle!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Isn't Hotaru a little too young for this?" Atsuko asked. "I played last year. Besides, I'm 13," Hotaru answered. Atsuko shrugged. Minako told Hotaru how she would be tamed and detained if necessary. Hotaru only pouted and hugged her knees to her chest in response.

"Okay then. Everyone knows how the game goes. Ten seconds of one kiss that looks convincing. If you fail to do so, penalty. So, let's begin," Makoto announced as she spun the bottle. Surprisingly, it stopped at Atsuko. "Ouch," Makoto muttered. "What? Am I not sexy enough for you?" she asked sensually as she crawled over to Makoto slowly. "That's not what I meant…uh," Makoto said as she went back. "Then what?" Atsuko asked as she had Makoto up against the couch. Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Hotaru tried to stifle their laughter by burying their faces in Makoto's pillows. Minako and Daisuke, however, were getting very angry.

"Get on with it already!" they exclaimed. Atsuko obeyed and pressed her lips against Makoto's. Makoto was completely dazed by the whole situation. Minako glared at her sister. "Nani? I wanted to make things… interesting," Atsuko said. "Besides, she said make it convincing."

"That was definitely interesting," Makoto muttered. "What was that, Makoto?" Minako and Daisuke asked. "Nothing. Who's turn?" Hotaru eagerly raised her hand. She was given the bottle and then she spun it. It landed on Minako. For a brief time, Minako explained to Hotaru a plan with her eyes. Hotaru caught on quick. "Ouch," Minako muttered. "What? Am I not sexy enough for you?" Hotaru asked as she slowly crawled towards her.

Makoto's jaw dropped with hurt. Daisuke grabbed a pillow as he tried to stifle his laughter with the girls. "That's not what I meant," Minako said as she backed up to the couch. Makoto jumped Hotaru out of panic. "Remember the controversies, people!" she yelled. Minako frowned. "I say Makoto should get a penalty." Makoto grinned as she put more distance between Hotaru and Minako. "Why? Who knows what could have happened if I let it go on. We don't want history repeating itself, do we?"

"Whatever. Who next?" Rei raised her hand.

After the spin, it landed on (none other than) Usagi. They both blushed into a faint red as they looked at each other. Slowly they both leaned towards each other until their lips met. (She better confess after this stunt) Makoto said. (I know) Minako agreed. Unsurprisingly, they passed the time limit, which obviously said something about the two. As they pulled away, Rei noticed that she was receiving glares from Makoto, Minako, Atsuko, Daisuke, and Hotaru.

She mouthed, "Not yet." Makoto rolled her eyes in frustration. "Okay, who's next?"

* * *

10:00

"I still don't understand why you never told us," Uranus scolded. "It was better this way," Jupiter answered. The Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen, the Prince, and the Princess were at the park waiting for Shinji. "I see you came on time. Let's begin, shall we?" Shinji said as he appeared and materialized a sword. "And remember, ladies and gents, don't interfere."

He charged up to her, meaning he meant business. She got out of the way in time for him to easily maneuver himself to get a hit to her shoulder. She saw it coming and again dodged the sword. (Mako, think of a sword appearing before you and it will. Remember) the Prince instructed.

"Are you gonna stay on the defensive or are you gonna show that power of yours?" Shinji asked, "Or do I need to bring it out myself?"

Jupiter glared at him. She imagined a sword in front of her and it materialized. Knowing now wasn't the time to marvel at a skill she never knew she had in this life, Makoto charged up to him without a word He prepared himself as their swords clashed. "How did Mako-chan do that?" Moon asked. "She's always known but she forgot how when she lost her memories of the Silver Millennium," the Princess answered. As the Senshi watched, they noticed how well she handled the sword.

"Father was always a perfectionist," the Prince sighed, becoming nostalgic for a moment. The Princess grabbed his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't go talking about training in the Silver Millennium. She had heard enough of that for an entire lifetime.

Jupiter took the offensive as she nipped parts of Shinji's clothing. As she tried to strike his shoulder, he took this opportunity to go for the stomach. Jupiter smirked. She leaped up lightning fast. "Where is she?" Shinji asked. Then she landed on his sword. She waved at him and leaped off again. She landed behind him and made an X on his back. The Senshi clapped in awe. Shinji turned but found no one. Jupiter was again behind him. "I'm tired of this," she said as she thrust the sword into his back. Little blood spewed from his back, spraying itself in her face. The sword soon went threw him completely. The girls and Tuxedo gaped at her in astonishment.

Shinji snickered. "Nice try but my heart's not in the center," he informed. Makoto quickly drew her sword from him. "Now I want a real fight. I want to see that power that you don't even know about. I know it's in you somewhere," he said. The Prince's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Jupiter asked in confusion. "I'll give you a demonstration," Shinji replied. "Let's go, little girl, or else I'll target your friends. Especially the blonde bimbo with the orange skirt."

Venus was about to walk up to him but was stopped by the Princess. The Prince then heard a low growl emit from Jupiter. "No, Makoto, calm down!" he shouted. She ignored him. "Yeah that's right. Your little slut over there will go first and you'll watch hopelessly as they all die," Shinji continued. A green aura radiated around Jupiter. It soon turned grey. "Makoto, calm down!" the Prince shouted. "What's happening?" Venus asked with fear.

"It."

Black wings appeared on her back. Her fuku turned grey. She no longer had those emerald orbs that were filled with love but instead red replaced them with pain and hate. "Yes that's it!" Shinji exclaimed as he saw her new form. He quickly dashed towards her. But she disappeared immediately. Shinji looked all around but found no one. He looked up but found no one. Behind him was the demonic figure of Jupiter. She thrust her hand into the right side of his back and grabbed his heart. More blood sprayed on to her face.

"How'd you know?" Shinji muttered. Jupiter then smirked. "Lucky guess," said a voice that didn't belong to Jupiter. She drew her hand out as she held his still beating heart. Everyone looked on in shock. Jupiter dropped the heart. This new Jupiter...she was enough to bring Venus to tears.

"Your friend, Makoto or Jupiter is no more. There's only me."

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo

Hiroshi appeared in front of the woman. "What is your status report?" she commanded. "Shinji's dead, your majesty," Hiroshi informed.

The woman nodded. "Go in his place," she demanded emotionlessly. Hiroshi was shocked but didn't show it. "Hai."

Damn! Didn't see that coming didn't you? I didn't either. I was too busy laughing at what I typed or writing what could possibly be the fifteenth chapter for all I know…damn! I just can't believe I did that. Well tell me what you guys think. Til next time

Serenity101


	10. Still Human, Discovering the Demon

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Chapter Ten: Still Human, Discovering the Demon

_Present_

"Sera, calm down, okay? It's over," the Prince pleaded. The demonic figure of Jupiter ignored him. Daisuke became agitated. His eyes turned red like hers. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She opened them only for everyone to see emerald replacing red. Her eyes immediately closed again, and she fainted.

The Prince rushed towards her and caught her. He put her on his back. "I'll explain at her place," he said as he walked away.

* * *

_At Makoto's Apartment_

Makoto was placed on her bed. "Don't give in," he whispered to her sleeping form. Leo, Akari, Luna, and Artemis all went to Makoto's room. "Did it happen?" Luna asked. Daisuke turned to her and nodded. Then, there was a knock on the door. Luna and Akari reverted to their human form. "Luna, get the door. I'll take care of Mako," Akari commanded. Luna nodded. Leo, Artemis, and Daisuke took one last look at Makoto before leaving to the living room. Everyone took their seats from earlier. "So what just happened?" Rei asked finally. "It," Leo answered.

"More specific," Mamoru snorted. "Makoto got pissed," Luna stated as she reverted back into a cat. "We got that much," Haruka answered. "A death," Artemis said. "Answer the question please," Atsuko said with irritation. "Where would I start?" Daisuke sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Try the beginning," Mamoru quipped. Daisuke glared at him but this time it was different. His eyes were red again.

"In the Silver Millennium, we were given 'a blessing' at birth. We inhabited demon spirits so we could be protected. Their names: Ares and Sera. Not only that but their blood runs through our veins which means we are part demon. As we grew older, we realized what kind of power we had. Enough to destroy planets.

"The only way we can unleash the demons are when we freely call upon them or when we get angry. When I was 16, I started realizing who I really was. Then I remembered about the demon spirit. Ares just came out but didn't do anything," Daisuke explained. "But I was forced to show him I was worthy of being protected."

"So…what happened tonight was…only a fraction of what can happen?" Ami asked with fear. Daisuke nodded. "Only a fraction."

"But why didn't Ares do anything?" Usagi asked. "I didn't bring him out with anger," Daisuke stated simply. "Besides, I'm guessing Sera thinks she is being neglected since Mako became a Senshi. She probably felt Ares being released and was angry at the fact that she wasn't."

Minako decide to interject. "Is it true what Sera said?" she asked quietly. "No, it's not. Makoto still has her free will. Sera just wants you to distrust her so she'll feel alone and she can freely use Makoto's body," Daisuke explained. "You know, as revenge. However..."

Everyone looked at Daisuke with anxiety. "Because the demons are now released, we can't step on holy ground which means…"

"You can't go to the jinja," Rei stated.

Daisuke nodded. "Can we see how Mako-chan's doing?" Hotaru asked. Daisuke nodded again. Everyone stood and filed to Makoto's room except Atsuko.

"So you're telling me…that you're…part demon?" she asked with hurt. "And you never told me?" Daisuke's jaw dropped. "What! It's not something you can just tell to the whole world! We weren't even supposed to tell anyone!" he exclaimed.

Atsuko could see how hurt Daisuke was by look at his red eyes. "Gomen ne, Dai, but this is just so shocking to find out," she replied quietly. Daisuke's eyes reverted back to their original color and embraced her.

Meanwhile, the girls and Mamoru looked at the sleeping Makoto. Minako couldn't help letting the tears streak down her cheeks. Hotaru hugged her tightly as she cried silently. Haruka held Michiru as she watched Makoto. Seeing the strong and brave Makoto in a defenseless and weak state made everyone want to cry. Usagi held on to Rei as she cried on her shoulder. Rei rested her chin on her head as tears fell from her eyes. Setsuna held Ami close as she cried.

Mamoru, however, didn't cry. He simply looked at her, wondering why there was no way to prevent this from happening to Makoto.

* * *

Dream

It was dark. Makoto looked at her surroundings, but there was nothing that could be seen. "Makoto," said a masculine voice behind her. She turned around to find a man in green and black armor. "My daughter's all grown up," he said as he held his arms out. Makoto looked at him blankly for a few seconds. "Father?" she asked.

"The one and only," he smiled. Makoto ran up to him and embraced him. "How I've been longing to see you, my darling," he whispered with joy. "I know what you mean…so, father, why am I here?" she asked. The king laughed. "Always straight to the point, huh? Well, I need you to remember what happened the day you were born through my eyes," he said as he placed his hand to her forehead.

Little Makoto was placed on a ceremonial table with a symbol around her naval. She was crying like any newborn would. The Jovian king smiled down at his newborn daughter, his very first child. Right next to him stood a demon, who gave baby Makoto a half smile. "Do you, Sera, demon of destruction, promise that you will protect Makoto in her times of need?"

"I swear," Sera swore.

"Do you promise to protect the ones she loves?"

"I swear." Sera held her arm out. The king took out a pocket knife and created a deep gash in her arm. Blood quickly dripped into Makoto's mouth, which she had to swallow. Drinking such a thick liquid just after she was born made the girl cry harder. Then, the king did a series of hand signs. The demon disappeared. Makoto began crying harder in pain for a few seconds but soon stopped crying altogether.

Then, another voice screeched as loud as it could. That voice just happened to belong to the king's second child.

The king removed his hand. "So, you're telling me that I'm part demon?" Makoto asked. The king nodded. "And now you must show Sera that you are worthy of protecting. You will only wake up if you win."

Sera appeared in front of her. "This is just a sword match. No powers, please and good luck." The king disappeared and Sera materialized a sword as did Makoto.

Without a word, they began.

* * *

10:45

Everyone started taking turns watching Makoto's conditions. It was Minako's turn. She lay beside Makoto as she held her hand. Daisuke's words were running through her mind. 'We are part demon.'

"I don't care if you were a demon altogether, my love. I will love you now and forever." Just then Minako noticed that cuts were rapidly covering her body. Her shirt gained cuts everywhere.

Minako wanted to call everyone but couldn't. Then a large gash appeared on her right arm. Minako just couldn't find her voice. Then Makoto woke up. She gasped for air as if she had died and come back from the dead. Minako stared at her in shock. The brunette stared at her surroundings to figure out where she was. When her eyes found Minako, she smiled.

"Hey, what's with the look?" she asked, not completely understanding the gravity of the situation. Minako didn't say anything, prompting Makoto to frown. "Nani?" she asked. Just then, the door opened. Minako turned suddenly, surprised by the intrusion. It was only Rei, who was going to take her shift watching over Makoto. "Minako you can…" the miko started. She gaped at Makoto when she saw her. She didn't remember seeing Makoto like that before when they arrived at the apartment. "Guys, she's up," she called.

Makoto tried to get up but felt pain. She looked at her arm. "Didn't think the fight would have real world effects," she muttered as the others started pouring in. She closed her eyes and called, "Human first aid kit, help." Makoto mumbled as she laid her head on the pillow. Daisuke went to her side and placed his hands on her arm.

Makoto finally got a good look on everyone's face. Except for Mamoru, they all had been crying. "You were crying, guys. Why?" she asked. "We were scared," Michiru answered. "Come on, guys," Makoto chuckled. "You know me better than that."

"Do you even remember what happened with Shinji?" Usagi asked. Makoto shook her head. They told Makoto the story, someone picking up where they left off. "Wow," she said finally after Daisuke healed her wounds. "But how did you get those cuts?" Mamoru asked. "Father gave his 'How I've been longing to see you' speech, huh?" Daisuke asked.

Then Daisuke felt a strong force hit him in the head. "Ow!" "Ha ha," Makoto teased. Then she felt a flick on the head. "Ouch." "Ha ha," Daisuke teased back. Then another hit to the head.

(Don't fun of your father or your sister, Dai) Sera said. (And don't make fun o' ya brother, Mako) Ares said. Everyone stared blankly at the two. "Sorry about that. Demon and human moment," Daisuke apologized. "But anyhow, Mako, are you worthy 'cause by the look things I'd say hell no." Another hit to the head. "Ye have little faith. And me and Sera worked things out during the match, too" Makoto proclaimed. "That means no more possession or scaring any of you."

"How long did the match take?" Rei asked. "Not long," Makoto shrugged. Daisuke muttered something about having fought Ares for a very long time. Makoto only gave him a pat on the head and then yawned. "I'm beat. I think I'll go to sleep now," she informed. "If you all are stupid enough to stay then some people have the guest room, the couch, and the floor," Makoto explained.

At that everyone ran towards the guest room. Usagi and Rei were the first in and locked the door to prevent anyone from throwing them out. Hotaru got the love seat, and Mamoru got the couch. Haruka and Michiru jumped on the recliner. They snickered as everyone else used their own or someone else's sleeping bag. Ami was beside Setsuna and Atsuko beside Daisuke. Minako stayed with Makoto.

"That means I get the bed with my special person," Minako said as she lied next to Makoto. Makoto held her close. "Aishiteru, Minako. I mean it." Minako gave her a peck on the lips. "I know you do because I love you, too." Later, they fell asleep like that.

Meanwhile, Rei and Usagi got ready for bed. Rei couldn't help but blush as she saw Usagi's perfect body. She lay beside her when Rei summed up her courage.

"Usagi?"

"Yeah, Rei-chan?"

"I…I…I love you," Rei said finally. Usagi gave her a peck on the cheek. "I love you, too, Rei-chan. Goodnight." Rei sighed in disbelief. "Goodnight, Usagi-chan."

Meanwhile, Ami was out on the balcony. It was chilly but she didn't mind. She was too lost in her thoughts to think about how cold it was. It was like she was immune to it.

Suddenly, she felt something being placed on her shoulders. It was a jacket. She turned around to find Setsuna behind her. "I thought you might be cold," she said with a small smile.

"Oh, arigatou," Ami thanked as she turned her back to her. "What are you thinking about?" Setsuna asked. 'You,' Ami thought. "Nothing really. We do have graduation tomorrow, though," she answered.

"Is that all?" Setsuna asked. Ami stayed quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "You can tell me, ne?"

"I think you know," Ami replied.

Then she felt arms wrap around her waist and breasts on her back. "I love you, too, Ami," Setsuna whispered in her ear. Ami turned to face her and felt their lips meet. After a few seconds, they pulled away.

"Thank you, Setsuna," Ami said. "For what?"

"For my first kiss." Setsuna smiled. "Dou itashimashite, love," she said. "Now let's get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Ami nodded.

I was just dying to get some Ami and Sets fluff in there so you can't blame me. I'm dying to put Rei and Usa together! I'll try to contain myself, though. And if you didn't noticed, Sera is Ares spelled backwards. I thought of that yesterday. Til next time

Serenity101


	11. Happy Best Birthday

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Chapter Eleven: Happy Best Birthday

_Dream_

Venus, the Prince and Princess, and Tuxedo Kamen watched in horror as their fellow Senshi were getting thrown around like some toys. By Sera.

Sera walked up to her and grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. As her grip tightened, Venus could feel herself slipping away into the awaiting darkness. Soon her arms relaxed and dangled by her side.

* * *

Present

Minako felt a pair of arms wrapped around her. Then, one hand was wiping the sweat off her forehead. She woke up and saw Makoto staring at her. "You look adorable when you sleep," she said softly. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. "How long have you been watching me?" Minako asked as they pulled away from each other. "About an hour," Makoto replied. Minako looked past her to see the time. "It's 5:30," she sighed tiredly. "You know what day it is?" Makoto asked. "Monday?"

"Besides that."

"Graduation," Minako sighed. Makoto noticed something wrong. "What's up?" she asked. "And don't try to tell me nothing's wrong." Minako snuggled closer to Makoto. "What it a dream?" Minako shook her head. "More like a nightmare."

"What happened?"

Minako felt tears building up. "Everyone was unconscious in every direction. Daisuke, Atsuko, and Mamoru just watched with fear. Something must have happened to get you mad because you walked up to me and you lifted me off the ground by the neck and tightened your grip and I…" Minako began crying in Makoto's chest. Makoto was stunned at what she just heard. She held her closer. "I would never, _ever_ do that to you," she whispered.

"I know you wouldn't but…Sera would, wouldn't she?"

Makoto shook her head. "As long as I breathe, Sera's not gonna do anything to you. I will protect you no matter what." She kissed Minako's forehead. "Now lets go take a shower, before everyone gets up and scrambles all over the place." Minako giggled a bit and nodded. Makoto wiped her tears and took her hand. "So one more time. What day is it?" Makoto asked again.

"Monday."

"Besides that."

"Graduation."

"Besides that."

Minako had to think. When she came to a conclusion, she gasped. "It's your birthday!" Makoto nodded. Minako gave a tight squeeze. "You're now 19. So how does that feel?"

"Feels…special," she whispered before her lips met her lover's. Then they heard some movement. "Hurry, before someone wakes up and takes the shower," Makoto whispered. Minako nodded and they went to the bathroom.

* * *

6:00

Makoto and Minako were sitting in front of the TV eating cereal as everyone was screaming and shouting and pushing everyone out the way for the bathroom. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna left to their place to take a peaceful shower and left Hotaru with everyone else. Ami, though, was also eating breakfast with the two as she took a shower after them. She looked happier then ever. "So you confessed, huh?" Makoto grinned. Ami nodded. "See? I told you things would work out," Makoto replied.

Then, Hotaru came out of the mob. "Mako-chan, no one will let me take a shower and Mamoru keeps pushing me," she complained. "I would say 'Oh well, you're thirteen. You handle it' but I'm tired and I'm feeling gracious. Girls and Daisuke, Hotaru's next for shower!" Makoto shouted. "Besides, Rei-chan, you finished school last week."

"So?" Rei replied.

"And if Mamoru pushes you again then push him back," Makoto added. Hotaru smiled. "Arigatou, Mako-chan," she thanked. Only a few seconds later, everyone heard a loud thud. "Why'd you do that for!" Mamoru exclaimed. "Mako-chan said to push you if you pushed me again," Hotaru stated simply. "Is that true?" he asked. "She pushed you, didn't she?" Makoto answered.

* * *

12:15

Makoto, Minako, Ami, and Usagi were standing on a platform in their graduation gowns. If they hadn't been excited about this day, they would have complained about having to stand in high heels rather than sitting and waiting for their names to be called for their diploma. They were sure their fellow graduates felt the same way.

"Today," the principal began, "I would like to present the class of '98." The audience clapped with joy for their sons, daughters, and friends.

"This first diploma goes to one of my best students. She may not have been the smartest of the class…" The audience chuckled a bit. "But she was the best when it came to Home Economics and Gym class. I would like to award Miss Kino Makoto the first diploma."

Makoto smiled as Haruka, Daisuke, Atsuko, and Rei chanted her name from the back like idiots. She took her diploma, shook the principal's hand, went down the platform and took a seat.

"The next diploma goes to our best, and I mean best, volleyball player in the whole league, let alone the whole school. She may have had some of the worst grades the school has ever seen…"

Minako blushed a bit.

"But what she lacked in grades, she made up for in grace. I present the next diploma to Miss Aino Minako." She saw her parents stand with pride for their daughter and clapped as Haruka, Daisuke, Atsuko, and Rei chanted her name. Her father then took a picture. Minako then sat next to Makoto after she got her diploma and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"The next is for our smartest student. She's made this school very proud of her. We will miss her dearly. This diploma goes to Miss Mizuno Ami."

The chant started up again as Ami took her diploma. Then the principal looked at Usagi. "Miss Tsukino, Miss Tsukino, Miss Tsukino." Usagi blushed as chuckles filled the air.

"Not exactly what you would call an honor roll student but the exact opposite. In the beginning of the year, that what she was. But then she started working hard and got better grades, believe or not. We don't know if it was simply because wanted to graduate with her friends or if it was something else. But we want to present this diploma to Miss Tsukino Usagi."

The chant was louder as Usagi got her diploma. Her parents stood up with pride for their daughter and clapped while Shingo took a picture. She sat next to her friends with a smile. Then they watched the rest of the graduation.

* * *

12:45

Everyone was outside taking pictures. "I wanna be in a picture with Mako-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed. Haruka nodded. Makoto had Hotaru in a playful headlock as Haruka took the picture.

Then the Ainos came. Mrs. Aino hugged each girl. "I'm so proud of you girls, especially you, Usagi," Mrs. Aino greeted. "Arigatou, Mrs. Aino," they echoed. "Can I take a group picture?" Mr. Aino asked. They nodded and got into formation. Everyone did bunny ears to one another with a big smile. "Thanks, girls," Mr. Aino thanked. "That was awesome, guys!" Rei exclaimed. "Oh I almost forgot…" Rei took out two green boxes.

She gave them to Daisuke and Makoto. They read the card that came with it. They read, "To the most idiotic friends I ever had, happy birthday! From your awesome friend, Rei."

"Really, Rei-chan?" Makoto asked. "Open them," Rei urged. They opened them to find a necklace with a green dragon at the end of them. "How did you get these?" Makoto gasped with amazement. "Remember my cousin who gave me my phoenix necklace when I was little? I asked him if he could make it for you guys," Rei replied.

"Since when is your birthday today, Dai-chan?" Usagi asked. "Since nineteen years ago today," Daisuke replied simply. "How about we go to Friendlys to celebrate, huh?" Makoto asked before Mrs. Aino could ask who Daisuke was. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes to everyone's parents and left. Makoto and Minako were separated as Makoto went with Haruka and Minako with Mamoru.

When they drove by a park, everyone heard screams. "Why is it always at parks?" Haruka asked. Makoto laughed at that while Michiru shrugged. Haruka came to a stop. Mamoru stopped right behind them. Everyone got out and transformed. They entered the park and saw a youma hovering above a bench.

"Let me get straight to the point. The name's Hiroshi. I came to find the one who killed my little brother, Shinji and I don't see her," Hiroshi informed.

"So let's bring her out, shall we?" he said. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on Jupiter. Then Jupiter screamed in pain. This continued for about a minute or two. She fell to her knees while panting like she had just run the marathon.

"Mako-chan?" Mercury called as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Before it could get there, Jupiter grabbed her hand and twisted it. "Jupiter, what are you doing?" Pluto asked. The Prince gasped. He turned to Hiroshi. "What did you do to my sister!" he shouted. Hiroshi smirked. "What sister?" Then he disappeared.

All of a sudden, Mercury was flung all the way to a tree. She was knocked unconscious. "Jupiter…" Pluto was silenced by a flurry of punches that connected with force. In short, she got knocked out, too. "Jupiter, what is wrong with you?" Neptune asked. Jupiter turned to Neptune. She had those red eyes again. Jupiter wasn't there anymore. It was Sera. She dashed up to Neptune and kneed her in the stomach which knocked her to a different tree from Mercury.

Seeing her lover taking a beating like that angered Uranus. She ran blindly at Sera but didn't get to do much else. She, too, was kneed. Then she was kicked like a kickball to the same tree. Saturn pointed her Silence Glaive at her. Sera only smirked. "Little kids shouldn't with sharp objects," she informed as blasted Saturn to the tree Neptune and Uranus were against.

Sera then chose a target. She didn't even move from her spot and blasted Moon. Moon fell to the ground. Mars decided to fight back. "Flame Sniper!" she shouted. The attack hit Sera but nothing happened. Sera blasted Mars and she flew to a tree. Sera then turned to Venus. She was petrified. She couldn't move or breathe. Her dream, no…her nightmare was coming true.

Sera grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground and tightened the grip. "Mako-hime…I know…you can…hear me…stop this…you said you'd…protect me…remember?" Venus breathed. Soon she felt herself slipping into the awaiting darkness as her arms dangled at her side. (Sera stop this now!) Makoto shouted. "Why should I?" Sera asked. (Do you remember when you first became one with me?) Makoto asked. "Yes, what of it?"

(You took an oath to not only protect me but to protect the ones I love! You just attacked the ones I love, especially Minako! I love her more then anything in this world. Now, let her go!) Makoto shouted.

Sera let her go. She caught her as she fell. The red eyes disappeared and the emerald ones came back. She turned to the Prince, Princess, and Tuxedo Kamen who looked at her with fear.

"Reschedule the Friendlys idea. I'm not going home so don't look for me there," she explained. Her black wings appeared and she took off.

* * *

At an Abandoned Warehouse

Makoto laid Minako's head on her lap. Just looking at her made her cry. Tears dropped on Minako's face. "I'm so sorry. I promised I'd protect you, that Sera wouldn't do anything to you but I lied." Makoto continued to cry. "Wake up, Minako, just wake up! I want to see your eyes! I want to hear your voice! I don't care if you hate me because of what I did but please just wake up!" she cried.

Minako stayed still. Makoto couldn't believe this. She touched Minako's cherry lips softly. "Why won't you wake up?" she whispered. She put Minako into a sitting position. "Please wake up," she whispered. She leaned towards her and softly kissed her. She pulled away from her. Lazily, Minako's eyes began to open. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you, my Mako," Minako whispered.

Makoto's eyes widened with joy. She kissed her immediately. "I'm so sorry, Mina! I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me!" Makoto continued to cry. Minako put a finger on Makoto's lips. "I don't hate you. It takes too much energy even if I tried," Minako joked as she wiped the tears off her lover's face. "I know you didn't mean to. If you did, I wouldn't be here right now."

Makoto cried on her shoulder. Minako stroked her head. "It's okay. I'm still here. I'll never leave you," she whispered. Then she remembered something. She took out a horribly wrapped present from her pocket.

"Mako-hime, happy birthday." Makoto looked at the present and read the card. "I love you, my beautiful princess, you know that. If I'm not around and you already miss me, play this lullaby. A song passed down from mother to daughter to lover in the Silver Millennium that was given to me when you confessed to me all those years ago.

"When I first met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I played this I still thought of you. I even had dreams of you. I hope you've had dreams of me. If this is the worst birthday for you, I hope it becomes the best with this. Once again, happy birthday, my beautiful princess and sweet dreams."

Makoto looked up to Minako. "Open it." Makoto took off the wrapping paper to find a beautiful music box. Part of it was green and the other part was orange with the signs of Jupiter and Venus on opposite colors.

She opened it. Inside there was a demon with black wings reaching out for a hand. The hand belonged to an angel with pure white wings. The hand was reaching out for the demon's hand, too. That and music made her feel loved.

Makoto looked up to Minako. "It has become the best birthday," she replied. "Happy best birthday," Minako whispered as she leaned towards Makoto until their lips met.

I never intended for all of this to become this dramatic. All I can think is damn. I hope you continue reading this. Tell your friends about this fic. I'll appreciate it. Til next time

Serenity101


	12. Hated

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother.

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Chapter Twelve: Hated

Crystal Tokyo

Chibi-Usa was walking around the palace of Crystal Tokyo. She never got that disturbing image out of her head. She couldn't blame Makoto for what happened. And she didn't. The one to blame was her father…no, some guy who needed to get his fix who somehow became king. She hated every single fiber of his body. His mere presence was enough to make her want to scream and smash her head against the wall.

"Why doesn't he love me anymore? Or mama?" she asked herself. She stopped walking and fell to her knees. Tears trickled down her face. "Why doesn't he love us?" Then a hand placed itself on her shoulder. She turned around and found _him_. She immediately slapped his hand away.

"You don't pull a stunt like that and think for _one second_that you have the right to touch me!" she growled.

"Chibi-Usa…"

"You don't have the right to call me that anymore," she hissed.

Neo-King Endymion put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I respect that. But I need you to promise me that you won't tell your mother what happened that day," he pleaded. Chibi-Usa stood up and wiped her tears while laughing hysterically. "And what if I do?" Endymion became furious. He grabbed her arm and gripped it tight. "You are _not_ going to tell your mother! Do you understand me!" he shouted. Chibi-Usa's tears flowed from her eyes.

Endymion then realized what he did. "I'm so sorry, Chibi-Usa…"

"I told you _not_ to call that!" she screamed. "Part of me always knew you didn't love us. I hate myself for believing you whenever you said, 'I love you' or 'You're my favorite two girls in the whole entire world' when you obviously didn't mean anything by it," she cried in a lower tone.

Endymion wanted to place his hand on her cheek but it was slapped away. "I said don't _TOUCH_ _ME_!" she screamed. Just then Ichiro appeared beside the two. He looked over to Chibi-Usa. "You're coming with me, Small Lady. No questions asked," he informed the pink haired girl. She, however, continued to glare at Endymion. "Anywhere but here is fine with me. Let's go," she commanded. She wiped her tears and grabbed on to Ichiro's hand. He looked at her with blankness for a few seconds when she smiled at him with the smile she used to give Endymion. Then, he gave her a smile in return. She gave Endymion one last look. "The real question here is what if I did?" Then they disappeared.

* * *

A few minutes later

"FLAME SNIPER!" Mars shouted. The flaming arrow hit Endymion. "How dare you! Not only do you seduce Mako-chan but you hurt Serenity and Chibi-Usa!"

Serenity was crying in the background as the Senshi attacked him. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter yelled. The blast was more powerful then usual. It hit Endymion, causing blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. "Don't you think that was a bit much?" Mercury asked. "Not at all," the other three replied. "Will you even let me explain?" Endymion asked. "What's there to explain?" Serenity cried. "You obviously don't love me!"

Endymion completely forgot how serious the situation got and had a hint of humor in his voice. "I was going to explain how Chibi-Usa was kidnapped…in front of me…and didn't try to escape," he explained with an idiotic voice.

The four gaped at him with disbelief. "And you just stood there?!" Mercury exclaimed. "And you think it's funny?!" Jupiter exclaimed. Endymion pouted. "It sounds so mean when you say it like that," he muttered. "Ladies, you know what to do," Serenity sighed.

"If he's almost dead I get dibs," Jupiter reminded.

Somewhere underground in Crystal Tokyo

"Hello, Chibi-Usa," the woman greeted. Chibi-Usa, without a word, let go of Ichiro's hand and ran up to her and embraced her. "It's nice to see you again, little one."

Chibi-Usa only snuggled closer to her in response. "So, how have you been?" the woman asked. Chibi-Usa's expression changed completely. "Hated by my own father," she mumbled. "Wanna talk about it?" Chibi-Usa was reluctant at first. "You don't have to if you don't want to," the woman said as she stroked her head. Chibi-Usa looked at her eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

"Well…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Present

Makoto and Minako were at Makoto's door. They had just arrived from the warehouse. Makoto opened the door. Suddenly, everyone jumped out of their hiding place and shouted, "Surprise, Mako-chan!" Makoto was stunned. A bunch of streamers and balloons were everywhere. There was a banner that said, "HAPPY BEST BIRTHDAY!" Everyone was wearing a birthday hat while Daisuke wore two.

Makoto then looked to Minako. "Happy best birthday," she smiled. Makoto was dazed. "Why'd you guys do this for me?" she asked. "Especially after what happened."

"No matter how many ribs or spines that could have been fractured or…" Michiru slapped Haruka's arm. "Sorry, Michi," she apologized. "Anyway, what Ruka's trying to say is that no matter what happens we'll always be there for you," Michiru continued. "Arigatou, minna," Makoto thanked. "C'mon, enough of the sentimental crap! Let's open up some presents!" Hotaru exclaimed. Then she received looks from, namely, Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru. "I'll be on the couch," Hotaru said as she guided herself to the couch. "But Hotaru's right! Let's open up some presents!" Daisuke exclaimed as he placed the extra hat on Makoto's head.

"But that ruins the whole tradition of birthday celebrations," Minako complained. "Everyone wants to know what the birthday girl and boy got, so what does it matter?" Daisuke explained. Minako let out a light "Whatever" and brought the presents out to living room. "Do I see what I think I see?" Makoto asked as she saw karaoke. "Unless you're blind then I think you do," Atsuko quipped.

"Karaoke now, presents later," she commanded. Everyone sighed and shrugged. Daisuke whispered something in Makoto's ear. She laughed a bit and nodded.

"Daisuke's up first," Makoto announced. Everyone nodded and took their seats. Makoto and Minako sat on the floor as Minako sat in between Makoto's legs. Mamoru eyed them for a few seconds with jealousy. Usagi caught a glimpse of that from the corner of her eye.

"Okay, guys, I dedicate this song to Mamoru. Please, minna, give it up for our very own Chiba Mamoru," Daisuke announced. Mamoru felt happy as Daisuke realized his superiority. Everyone else clapped. Then the song started.

_When he is down and oh, his soul so weary  
When trouble come and his heart burdens him  
You can see me lurking in the silence  
So you can see me end his misery  
I pushed him down, off the cliff of a mountain  
I pushed him down, to drown in stormy seas  
He's so weak; I pushed him off my shoulders  
I pushed him down, so he could eat the dirt_

Everyone burst into laughter. Makoto and Minako lied on the floor as Usagi hugged Rei for support so she wouldn't fall on the floor. Haruka and Michiru rested their heads on each others shoulder to muffle their laughter.

Hotaru was sprawled on the floor, gripping her stomach from the pain as Setsuna and Ami held on to each other. "C'mon, minna, sing along," Daisuke encouraged.

Everyone regained their composure and sang along.

_We pushed him down, off the cliff of a mountain  
We pushed him down, to drown in stormy seas  
He's so weak; we pushed him off our shoulders  
We pushed him down, so he could eat the dirt._

Then the song ended with everyone exploding with laughter. Mamoru, on the other hand, was furious. Daisuke gave him an innocent look. "Nani? I just couldn't resist," he explained just as innocently.

Mamoru sighed with anger and composed himself. "That's it, Mamoru. That what we need, a good sport," Daisuke mocked. Mamoru's smile was obviously fake. "I think that's what Mamoru's 'I'm gonna kick your ass' face looks like so let's go on to presents, shall we?" Makoto suggested.

Haruka was the first to respond to this. She gave her keys. Makoto gasped. "You didn't!" Haruka nodded. "Are you serious!" Haruka nodded. Makoto was about to say something else when Haruka stopped her.

"If you don't shut up, I will slap you and take back the keys," she warned with a smile. "Is that any way to speak to the birthday girl?" Makoto pouted. "It is if you want the car."

Makoto stuck her tongue out her and put the keys inside her shirt, in between her breasts. She stuck out her tongue again and ran outside to see _her_ car.

When she got out to the parking lot, she could've fainted then and there. It was a Mazda convertible with a removable hood that she had been eyeing since she got her driver's license. And what's more, Haruka made some modifications. The car was green with streaks of thunder with what looked like the Love Me Chain tangled together on one side and two dragons tangled together on the other.

"Remember that newspaper ad that had the car?" Haruka asked. Makoto merely nodded. "And how you doodled the designs?" Makoto nodded again. "Well, I bought this thing months ago and did the designs by myself."

"But what's with Venus's Love Me Chain?" Makoto asked. "I thought you and Minako would have hook up by now and look how right I was," Haruka answered. Without really thinking, Makoto lunged herself at Haruka. "Thank you, Haruka-san! I love it!" Haruka gave Makoto a pat on the back. "Dou itashimashite," she said. "Now can you get off me? I'm starting to feel light-headed."

Makoto immediately let go. "Sorry. Well, let's back upstairs before everyone starts to wonder," she said as they went back inside.

* * *

In Crystal Tokyo

The woman gasped. "Seriously?" Chibi-Usa was sitting on her lap, telling her about happened on that day. "Endymion doesn't look like the type to do that," the woman said.

"Well, he does now," Chibi-Usa shrugged. Then a thought struck the woman. 'Endymion must be the reason,' the woman thought. Then a smirk stretched across her lips. "Chibi-Usa, I know this might sound a little forward but how would you feel if I asked you if you to become my apprentice?" she asked. Chibi-Usa stayed quiet for a minute in thought. "It doesn't sound too bad, I'll give you that…what would be in it for me?" she asked.

"Revenge, basically. And power, lots of that, and even a certain Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth," the woman answered the last part with a sing-song voice. Chibi-Usa's attitude changed to excitement. "Are you serious? Because you know the good turned evil types usually lie to get what they want," she reminded. The woman nodded. "I see where you're coming from. But you know I'm capable of making things happen. I mean, my profession was bringing people together," she reminded.

"I guess I'll do it. But on one condition," Chibi-Usa decided. "And what would that be?" "If I can call that Ichiro guy 'papa'," Chibi-Usa grinned. "He seems like a nice guy, despite being evil and stuff. He'd probably be a better papa than _him_." The woman smiled. "Of course. Now cover your ears. I might deafen you," she told. Chibi-Usa obeyed. "Hiroshi!" the woman called.

Hiroshi appeared. "Your Majesty," he responded. "New target. Get Tuxedo Kamen. And wish Jupiter a happy birthday," the woman commanded. "Hai," Hiroshi replied. He was about to leave when he was stopped. "One more thing, Hiroshi," the woman added. "Meet your niece, Chibi-Usa." He looked at the pink haired girl. Then he smiled. "Hello, Usa," he greeted. "Hi, Uncle Hiro," Chibi-Usa smiled in return.

Then Ichiro appeared. "I was wondering, Your Majesty, since Small Lady is staying here for a while, I thought maybe I could train her," he offered. The woman looked at Chibi-Usa who got off her lap. "When does training start, papa?" she asked as she took his hand into her own. Ichiro blinked at her blankly for a few seconds. "Whenever you're ready, Usa," he smiled.

"Then let's go."

* * *

In the Present at around 7:00

"That was eventful," Makoto sighed. Minako nodded. The two were cleaning up the apartment after the party. They were currently waiting for everyone to return for the second sleepover. "Can't wait for my birthday," Minako sighed. Makoto then knew something was wrong again. Before, Makoto could say anything, Minako forced her to sit on the recliner. "Minako, what are you…"

Makoto was silenced by Minako as she pressed her lips against hers. She attacked her lover's lips with hunger and desire. Minako started to unbutton Makoto's shirt. Then Makoto stopped her. "What's gotten into you?" she panted. Minako stood and sat on the other couch with shame and embarrassment. Makoto tilted her and slightly.

"I wanted to give you something else for your birthday…something special," Minako replied quietly. "I asked myself what I would get as everyone left. Mamoru overheard me and…"

"Mamoru said we should do the deed?" Makoto asked. Minako blushed into a semi-bright red and nodded slightly. Makoto went up to Minako and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Minako. You've already given me something special," she said. "And what's that?" Minako asked.

"You."

She was an inch away from Minako's lips when the communicator started to beep. Makoto hung her head and sighed. Minako found her communicator and turned it on.

"Youma in park near Mako-chan's. Mako, hurry," Mars told. "Mars out."

"To the park we go," Minako sighed.

* * *

At the park

Hiroshi was hovering over a bench. But Jupiter and Venus's attention were on the Prince. He was attacking Tuxedo Kamen. With those red eyes. Ares took over. Before Hiroshi left, he said, "Happy birthday."

That was the twelfth chapter…finally. I'm getting excited though because I'm nearing the twentieth chapter! I just can't wait! Oh and that song, the first part I made up and the rest my friends did.Til next time

Serenity101


	13. Daughter?

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother.

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Note: This chapter is all based on the Present

Chapter Thirteen: Daughter?

Present

Ares was fighting an already beat up Tuxedo Kamen. Ares used his sword as Tuxedo used his cane. He already had a gash in his arm and had blood trickling from his forehead. Jupiter materialized popcorn and jumped into a tree. Moon gaped at her in shock as did everyone else. "Jupiter! How could you do this to me!" she exclaimed.

"I know you have a growing dislike for Mamoru but still," Mercury agreed.

"I don't mean that! She made popcorn without telling me about it!"

Everyone sighed. "Jupiter, please come down and save Mamoru," Uranus commanded. Jupiter then grinned. "What if I don't wanna?" she asked with a childish voice. "Pwease?" Venus asked with a puppy dog pout. Jupiter sighed and passed the popcorn to Moon who leapt with joy. "Only because you asked so nicely and looked too adorable," Jupiter sighed. She jumped out the tree and called on Sera. Before Ares could strike Tuxedo again, Sera stood in front of him.

"Whadaya doin', Sera?" Ares asked. "Unfortunately for you, I have to stop your little rampage," Sera replied. Ares fumed when he heard this. He decided to ignore her and pushed her aside and charged for Tuxedo. Tuxedo tried to block with his cane but Ares snapped it in two with his sword and made a cut on his chest. Ares was about to make the final strike when Tuxedo was pushed out the way and instead hit Sera's arm.

"Watcha do tha' for!" Ares shouted. "Unfortunately, I have to save him," Sera replied simply. Ares fumed. He was so angry even Daisuke's voice could be heard. "Why!" he shouted. Jupiter took control of her body. "Because 1: He's future king of Crystal Tokyo, 2: Usagi wants me to…" Ares snorted. "A minute ago it didn't look like it," he muttered. "And 3: She engaged to him," Jupiter finished.

Everyone looked to Moon whose jaw dropped. "How did you know?" she gasped. "Wasn't it obvious?" Jupiter asked. "I mean, I even pointed out she had a ring on her ring finger…on the _left_ hand."

"If _I_ didn't know then of course it wasn't obvious!" Venus exclaimed. As everyone bickered about the discovery, Ares took his chance. Jupiter saw his sly move and was able to pull Tuxedo to safety. Ares was pissed and irritated. "'ow can you continue to save 'im after what 'e's done to you!"

Jupiter shrugged. "I wish I knew," she replied quietly, almost inaudibly. Moon looked confused. "What has he done to you, Jupiter?" she asked. Jupiter said nothing as Ares began another attack on Tuxedo. Jupiter again saved him. "Why! Why won't you just let me! He doesn't deserve to live!" Ares shouted. Moon asked again. "What's he talking about?" Ares turned to her. "Ya really want to know?" he asked with a lowered tone.

Jupiter's eyes widened with surprise. "Don't you _dare_ tell them, Ares!" she shouted. Ares ignored her. "This man ya trying to protect…'e doesn't love ya nor will 'e ever…'e never loved you from the start," Ares explained. "Ares, _SHUT UP_!" Jupiter screamed. "In the Silver Millennium, 'e was in love wit another. Even though 'e was engaged to ya, 'e still did something 'e wasn't supposed to."

Tuxedo's eyes widened with fear. Jupiter, however, took matters into her own hands. She materialized the sword and gripped it tight. "'e almost…" "Gomen, Daisuke," she breathed. Jupiter then stabbed Ares in the back. Daisuke's eye color returned as his eyes closed. Everyone looked at him with shock. Especially Atsuko. "Don't look at me like that. You know I wouldn't kill my own brother," Jupiter replied softly.

She then turned to Tuxedo. "You got lucky today," she said. She laid Daisuke on the ground and touched his wound. She healed it. Then she put him on her back. She let her fuku melt and carefully flexed her wings.

Then she looked to Venus. "Sorry I can't give you your free ride today but I'll see you later," she said as she took flight. 'I hope.'

* * *

At Makoto's apartment

When they arrived, Daisuke woke up. "That hurt," he muttered. "You think carrying you is painless, think again. Besides, I told you to stop, but noooooooo, you let Ares practically kill Mamoru when he's already reserved and on top of that he almost told everyone," Makoto scolded.

Daisuke jumped of her back and sat on the recliner. "I'm so tired," Makoto yawned. She cuddled next to Daisuke and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Dream_

It was the Senshi's week off. Meaning no training, no study period, no anything Senshi related. Everyone relaxed themselves and had as much fun as possible. Unfortunately, it was raining that day. Makoto was in the greenhouse, where all the beautiful roses grew. She was sitting beside the bushes of roses. She felt relaxed as she closed her eyes and let the scent of roses take over her sense of smell as the sound of rain surrounded her.

She then heard someone walk up to her. She opened one eye and saw _him_. "What do _you_ want?" she asked coldly. Endymion said nothing. He grabbed her by the arm and made her stand. "Endymion, what are you doing?" she demanded. He said nothing as pushed her up against the wall. "Get off me right now!" she exclaimed. He kissed her neck as she struggled against him. He ripped off her shirt next, revealing her bra. "Get off me right now!" she shouted.

"No matter how much I tell you I love you, you still go running to that blonde bimbo!" he exclaimed. He took off his pants, revealing his boxer shorts. She got angry and used air pressure alone to get him off her. "Endymion, this is the last time you mess with me, got it?" she hissed. Endymion ignored her warning and pushed her against the wall. Then footsteps were heard but it was too late for Endymion to escape.

Minako and Rei, who were both holding baskets of clothes, were soaking wet from running to the directions of shouts. They were frozen in shock while looking at mostly Endymion. They knew exactly what happened when they saw Endymion's pants on the floor along with a torn green shirt. Makoto then kicked Endymion in the groin as hard as she could. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Rei passed Makoto a spare shirt from the basket. "C'mon, let's get out of here before he gets up," Makoto commanded as she slipped on the shirt.

* * *

Present

Everyone was sitting as they watched Makoto sleep. Only Daisuke did the old switcheroo as Minako held Makoto in the recliner, her head on Minako's chest. She somehow saw what Makoto saw in her dream. She hid her discomfort by twitching her ears like the Artemis whenever he's irritated. The four cats noticed but said nothing. Then Makoto snuggled closer to her.

She blushed a bit, noticing she was only pretending to be asleep at this point. "Soft pillows," she muttered with a grin she just couldn't hide. Mamoru gave a jealous and disappointed look at the two without noticing Usagi watching him. Then Haruka threw a pillow at Makoto. "I saw that grin, you. Trying to get some action around your friends isn't nice," she said as she threw another.

Everyone giggled a bit as Makoto only snuggled closer for protection. Another pillow. "Mina, tell the mean old lady to stop throwing pillows at me," she said in a childish voice with humor.

"Pwease stop throwing pillows at my girlfwend, you mean old lady," Minako asked in a childish voice as she threw the back at Haruka. "That just earned you another pillow!" she exclaimed as she threw them back.

Makoto looked at the oncoming pillow. It stopped in mid air then went back to Haruka which hit her in the face. Everyone looked at her with shock. "I couldn't resist," Makoto replied with a grin. "Cheater," Haruka breathed. Another pillow. Then she noticed an evil glint in Makoto's eyes. "Besides if you want to see some action…"

Makoto gave Minako a loving kiss. Haruka gripped the pillow tight with irritation. Mamoru twitched his eye a bit. Daisuke and Atsuko saw him and tried to hold in the laughter as they noticed Usagi watching him. Finally, the two lovers parted and stuck out a tongue at Haruka.

"Guys, this is eventually gonna turn into a meeting. You know that, ne?" Rei reminded.

'Not if I have anything say about it,' Makoto thought. "After movie mania!" she exclaimed. Hotaru, Usagi, and Minako agreed. Daisuke then went through her stack of movies. Daisuke growled as he went through them. "Why do you have kid movies?" he asked. "That's what I asked," Haruka sighed. "It doesn't matter. The Happy Happy Joy Joy Squad over there are gonna pick a sing-along VHS or the Lion King DVD anyway," Rei explained as she pointed to Usagi, Minako, and Hotaru.

"Lion King!" they exclaimed. Everyone sighed, for it was the 15th to 20th time they all saw it.

* * *

At 10:00

Everyone fell asleep as Rei and Usagi snuck back into the guest room. Daisuke and Atsuko took Makoto's room. Hotaru and Mamoru were back on the couch as Ami, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were on the floor. Minako had also fallen asleep as she held Makoto in the recliner. Makoto, though, was still awake. She tickled Minako as she slept, making her moan and squirm at her touch. No sensitive spot had gone untouched. She smirked at the agitation she was giving as she noticed Minako's ears twitch. "I should do this more often," she smirked. "No you shouldn't," Minako groaned with her eyes still closed.

"But I love the way your ears twitch. You look so adorable," Makoto cooed. Minako stayed quiet for a while. "Mina?"

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Makoto asked in pure confusion. "You know what," came Minako's cold reply. "I can't know unless you tell me what you're talking about."

"Why didn't at least tell someone about Mamoru?" Minako asked. "I sorta told Rei a few days ago," Makoto replied thoughtfully. "And why didn't you tell _me_ about him?"

"I didn't want to worry you or anything, especially after what happened after everyone found out I was part demon," Makoto answered. Minako stayed quiet again.

"I want you to tell me about everything of anything, okay?" she asked finally as she stroked Makoto's head. "And the same with you, alright?" Makoto asked. Minako nodded.

"Then let me tell you what happened when I was 13…"

Meanwhile, Usagi and Rei were listening to their conversation which wasn't below a whisper. "What are they talking about, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked as she looked to Rei. Rei shrugged. She knew she was lying but she didn't want to hurt the one she loved anymore. "You're lying to me," Usagi stated as she made Rei back up to the bed. "No I'm not," she lied as she sat on the bed. Usagi got incredibly close to Rei, making her lie on the bed. Usagi pinned her. "Tell me the truth," she demanded. "I told you the truth. I don't know what she's talking about," Rei lied again. Usagi's lips were inches away from her. "Tell me the truth." Rei shook her head. "I don't know what she's talking about," she whispered as their lips touched.

Meanwhile, in Makoto's room, Atsuko and Daisuke were eavesdropping, too. Then they heard something interesting from Makoto. "She was what!" Daisuke whispered loudly. Atsuko covered his mouth with her hand. "They're gonna hear us if you don't shut up," she whispered. Then they heard something _really_ interesting. "She had a what!" he whispered loudly again though it was a bit muffled. "Shut up!" she whispered. Then they heard something really, _really_ interesting. From Minako.

"She did what!" she whispered. Daisuke then covered her mouth. Then the heard something really, really, _really_ interesting. "She had a what!" The two looked at each other. "So that means we're…" Daisuke said. Atsuko nodded. Without another word they went to bed.

The last thing they heard from their siblings was Mine and Keiko.

* * *

The next day

Minako woke up with a sticky note on her forehead. It read, "I went to pick up my other special person. I'll be back as soon as possible. I love you. Your beautiful demonic princess who you love so much, Mako."

"Where's Mako-chan?" Haruka asked as she read the note. Minako smiled to herself. "To get another special person."

* * *

At the orphanage

Makoto walked up to her old friend, Aiko. "Hi, Makoto! How have you been?" she asked as she hugged her. "I've had my ups and my downs but I'm fine," Makoto answered.

"Can I see her?" Aiko smiled and nodded. She lead her outside and pointed to a little girl who looked like Makoto only with glasses who was no more then five under a tree taking a nap.

"She says she remembers your face when you last came because she looks like you but she's been kind of depressed," Aiko explained. "Naze?" Makoto asked. "She had a friend here who was adopted the day before her birthday," Aiko answered. Just then the girl's eyes slowly opened.

They shot open in shock when she saw Makoto. She got up and ran up to her and embraced her, causing her to knock Makoto down. "My late birthday present," they both said as they embraced each other.

* * *

At Makoto's apartment

Everyone was coming out of the building as they saw Makoto running with a girl on her shoulders. "Hi, Mina-mama, Auntie Suko, Uncle Dai, Auntie Rei, Auntie Usa, Auntie Ami, Auntie Ruka, Auntie Michi, Auntie Sets, Cousin Taru, and some guy I don't know!" the girl exclaimed in one breath.

Everyone was sort of bewildered by the little girl, especially when Daisuke held her in his arms before Minako could get the chance. "Hey, my little protector," Daisuke greeted. "How's my little one doin' today?" Atsuko asked. "I got my late birthday present, that's how your little one's doin' today," the girl answered. Before Makoto could say anything Daisuke replied, "It's seems like eavesdropping was the best thing to do."

Makoto's face grew into an angry face. Minako took the little girl from Daisuke. "Hi, Mina-mama," the girl greeted again as she snuggled close to her.

"Hi, Mine. How old are you today?" Minako asked sweetly. "I'm five and a day," Mine answered proudly. Then something random thought popped into her head. "I want ice cream," she said. Then Usagi's stomach growled kinda loud. "Yeah I think I second that notion." Everyone sighed and turned around and went back inside. Haruka, though, stayed behind.

"I'm gonna be blunt, simple, and straight to the point. Is that your daughter?"

Is it? If Mine is, then who is the father? And who in the hell is Keiko! You might find on the next chapter. The father thing maybe later. Ha! I told you I was evil! Oh and the name Mine means a resolute protector. Til next time

Serenity101


	14. Not another one

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother.

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Chapter Fourteen: Not another one

Present

Makoto gave Haruka a 'duh' look. "No, Haruka, she doesn't look like me so she can't be my daughter," Makoto replied sarcastically. "Just don't tell anyone. I'll do it." She turned around and went inside. Upon arrival inside the apartment, Makoto was tackled by Mine. "Hurry up! The ice creams melting!" she exclaimed. "If you don't want it to melt then stop tackling me," Makoto teased as she tickled her. Mine got up and ran into the kitchen for ice cream. Makoto rubbed her head and stood up. Then she noticed the stares she was receiving. "Don't look at me like that. You can't tell me you've never been hyperactive like that," Makoto said.

Then she received glares from Mamoru, Rei, and Ami. "You three are no exception. You've been like that before tragedy struck so I see no difference," Makoto replied as she pointed to the three.

"The difference is I don't even remember. I don't even remember if my name's really Mamoru," Mamoru sulked. Makoto walked up to him and put his head on her shoulder and stroked it. "Well you know what? Cry me a river," she said. " Ouch…dissed by a girl," Daisuke mumbled. She went to the kitchen to find cheery Hotaru and Mine and Minako serving out ice cream. "Are you okay?" Minako grinned. "I heard a thud." Makoto stuck out her tongue at her.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

"Hey, papa, when do you think I can go fight with Uncle Hiro?" Chibi-Usa asked Ichiro after a training session. Ichiro stayed quiet in thought. "Well, his methods aren't working so I guess you can go ask him," Ichiro replied. "Thanks, papa," Chibi-Usa thanked as she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. She soon found Hiroshi walking along the corridor.

"Uncle Hiro, when can I come with you to fight?" Chibi-Usa asked as she came to a stop. Hiroshi turned around. "Anytime, Usa," he answered. "Then can I come with you when you're ready?" Chibi-Usa asked. Hiroshi nodded. Chibi-Usa leapt with joy and skipped down the corridor happily back to the sparring arena. 'Now he will pay for what he did. But on the plus side, I get to see my Taru again,' she thought, giggling at the last part.

"So what did Hiroshi say?" Ichiro asked when Chibi-Usa arrived. "He said yes," she replied "So, papa, can I have my sparring partner back?" she asked. Ichiro sighed. "Aren't you exhausted?" he asked. Chibi-Usa shook her head. "You're gonna be the death of me, ya know that?" Ichiro joked. Chibi-Usa giggled and nodded. "Now, c'mon, I need this." Ichiro sighed in defeat and took a battle stance.

* * *

In the Present at 1:00

Makoto, Minako, and Mine went to the park after everyone else went home. Mine ran towards the swings as fast as she could. Makoto followed her and placed her on the swing while Minako sat on a bench and watched.

Makoto pushed the child a few times. "Yeah, that's it. Just pump your legs like that," she instructed. They chuckled a bit as Mine almost dropped her glasses a few times. "That's not funny!" she would always exclaim. Soon, they finally they flew away from her. They landed at the feet of a little girl who looked about the same age as Mine. She looked like Minako. She picked them up and stared at them curiously. She knew who they belonged to, but how could they be here? At that thought, she looked around for its owner.

Mine stopped pumping and slowly came to a stop. Minako stared at the girl in shock. Mine got of the swing with a wide grin and ran towards her and embraced her. "Ko Ko!" "Get offa me, Mi Mi," the girl said. "Here's ya glasses." Mine took them. Putting them on, she asked, "What are you doing here?" The girl crossed her arms and asked the same thing. Knowing neither would answer, Mine gave up. When she remembered Makoto and Minako were still there, she grabbed the other girl's hand. "Oh, I want to show you some people," Mine said as she took the girl's hand and led her to Makoto.

"This is my mama," she introduced. Makoto looked at the girl blankly for a few seconds. "Is your name Keiko?" she asked finally. The girl nodded. "How'd ya know?" she asked. Makoto pointed to Minako who was still in a shocked state. "Keiko," she breathed. Instantly, Keiko ran up to her and embraced her. "My early birthday present," they chorused. "What took ya so long?" Keiko teased. "I had to do some things that took longer then expected," Minako answered as she looked towards Makoto's direction.

Then Keiko's stomach growled. "I haven't had anything to eat all day," she blushed. Minako giggled and nodded. She motioned the other two to the car. Keiko took a detour and went to another bench that had a backpack on it. She took it and hopped in the car and they were off. "Looks like we have a runaway," Makoto observed. "Do I have to talk about it?" Keiko asked. "Hai," Minako answered. Keiko huffed as she crossed her arms. "Those people were crazy," Keiko stated, saying nothing more.

They were almost at the apartment when they heard an ear splitting noise. Makoto almost crashed into another car as they swerved towards each other. And guess what? It was at another park. They got out the car they quickly transformed. "Guys, I need you to stay here, okay?" Jupiter asked. The kids nodded and watched as they ran off. "Pfft, like I'm gonna stay here," Mine huffed as she rested her head in her hand. "I'll give 'em five minutes." Keiko nodded.

Meanwhile, the two Senshi arrived at the source of the noise. "Venus, call the others," Jupiter commanded. Venus nodded and took out her communicator. Jupiter looked around the area to try to find Hiroshi. But instead of him she found something else. Or _someone_ else. When Venus looked up, her jaw dropped.

"Hey, guys, what's with the faces?" Chibi-Usa asked as she sat on a branch of a tree. "When did you come, Chibi-Usa?" Jupiter asked finally. "Just now. Naze?"

"There was this weird sound coming from here. Do you know who caused it, though?" Venus asked. "It was me, silly. I mean, who else is here?" Chibi-Usa clarified. "Then if you caused it, then where's Hiroshi?" Jupiter mumbled. Chibi-Usa giggled. "Oh, Uncle Hiro? He said he had some business to attend to in Crystal Tokyo," she explained. "Uncle Hiro?" Jupiter and Venus echoed. "Who's Uncle Hiro?" Uranus asked when the four Outers came. "Chibi-Usa?" Saturn gasped.

"Taru!" Chibi-Usa jumped out the tree and embraced her lover and kissed her passionately. Just then Saturn felt a something snap in her head. She shifted a bit and then broke the kiss altogether. "Is there something wrong, Taru?" Chibi-Usa asked innocently. Saturn shook her head. "Nothing's wrong."

Then the rest of the Senshi, the Prince, and the Princess came, along with Tuxedo Kamen. Moon was first to react. "Chibi-Usa!" she exclaimed as she embraced her. Then Tuxedo felt a growing pain in his head. He looked towards Chibi-Usa who glared at him. Mars and Mercury looked at each in confusion as did the other two warriors. Tuxedo's eyes wide with realization as the pain got worse. Moon finally let go and looked towards Tuxedo. "What's wrong, Mamo-chan?" she asked as he fell to his knees and gripped his head.

"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing to Mamoru?" Jupiter asked. Chibi-Usa changed her expression and faced Jupiter. "What are you talking about, Mako-chan?" she asked. "Don't Mako-chan me. Now answer my question," Jupiter spat. "You still didn't answer mine! Who is the hell is Uncle Hiro!" Uranus exclaimed. "Uncle Hiro?" everyone else asked. "Back to the topic, please," Venus interjected. "I'm not doing anything to him. I mean, why would I? He needs to be alive for me to be born," Chibi-Usa answered.

"I don't know, you tell me," Jupiter said as she looked towards Tuxedo who was still gripping his head. "Besides, there's always the ginzuishou, ne? So answer my question." Then, the pain in Tuxedo's head lessened a bit. "I increased pain in his head that can ultimately kill him within twenty minutes," Chibi-Usa confessed. "Maybe within fifteen if I'm lucky."

"Why would you do that…why would you…kill Mamo-chan?" Moon asked with pure confusion. "You always clung to him, not to mention take up all our time together."

"Pfft, I would do it in a heartbeat," the Prince muttered. Then Mars and the Princess elbowed him in the ribs. "That was before I found out what he was doing. The ass deserves it anyway," Chibi-Usa continued. "He does," the Prince muttered. Then Mars and the Princess back fisted him in the face, which broke his nose. Chibi-Usa turned to Tuxedo who was preparing to get up. "Why are you doing this to me, Chibi-Usa?" he asked. "Don't call me that. You lost your right to," she growled.

"But Chibi-Usa…"

Then something snapped in Saturn's head again. She acted on impulse and pointed her Silence Glaive at Tuxedo. "She told you not to call her that, you bastard," she hissed. "Go, Saturn!" the Prince cheered after he healed his nose. Then Mars and the Princess kneed him in the stomach. "Saturn, what's gotten into you?" Neptune asked. Saturn never answered. She turned to Chibi-Usa. "Do you want me to kill him now?"

"I do!" the Prince exclaimed. Then the two did a combination of all three attacks.

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Papa wanted to see me after this little visit."

"Don't tell me you're working with the enemy," Mercury sighed. "Then I won't. So let's hurry, Taru." Saturn was about to strike when suddenly…

"Venus Kiss Me Chain!"

All of a sudden, a chain that glowed in a very dark orange wrapped around the Silence Glaive and yanked it up to its owner. "Who was that?" Chibi-Usa asked in wonder. "Don't tell me they left the car," Jupiter mumbled. "Who's they and what did they leave?" Uranus asked in a very confused stated. "That doesn't matter. They have my Silence Glaive," Saturn whined.

"Like we were gonna stay in the car," one familiar voice said. "Oh god," Jupiter mumbled. The two jumped out of the trees they were in. One had a metallic green skirt with a silver tint on the edge. The other had metallic orange skirt with a silver tint on the edge as well. Everyone looked at them blankly. Moon pointed from the two to Jupiter and Venus. "How come they look like you two?" she asked as she turned to Jupiter and Venus. "The one in the green is mine, that's why," Jupiter answered.

"Yours as in…" Jupiter nodded. "And the one in the orange is yours as in…" Venus nodded. "So that means…"

"We are Chibi-Jupiter and Chibi-Venus," Chibi-Jupiter proclaimed. "No wonder they look like Jupiter and Venus," Neptune muttered. "You didn't notice?!" Uranus exclaimed. "Enough of this. Let's go, Taru," Chibi-Usa commanded. Saturn nodded and drew her Silence Glaive back and disappeared with Chibi-Usa. "You two obviously have some explaining to do," Mars spoke as her fuku disappeared. The others powered down as well as the two Chibi Senshi. "Mine is my daughter," Makoto sighed. "Is that a problem?" Mine asked with a little pout. "And this beautiful angel is my daughter, Keiko," Minako beamed.

"Since when!" everyone exclaimed. Makoto counted on her fingers just to irritate Mine. "That's not funny!" Mine exclaimed. "It was five years ago yesterday to be specific."

"And me four years ago to be less specific," Keiko proclaimed. "They're smart for their age," Ami observed. "Some smarter then others," Mine muttered as she nudged Makoto. "You're only five years old," Makoto nudged back. "Age is only a number," Mine nudged back.

"The rebellious mind of a fourteen-year-old in the body of a fiver-year-old," Makoto sighed. "Reminds me of _someone_ I know," Minako giggled. "Besides, if you want to know more, ask the eavesdropping crew over there." The blonde then pointed to Daisuke and Atsuko. "Don't look at me. Last thing I heard was their names," Atsuko replied. "Me, too. Ask those two. They were eavesdropping, too," Daisuke accused.

Then Rei and Usagi turn beet red. "We didn't hear anything beyond the Mamoru problem," Rei mumbled. " Since when did I become _the_ problem?" Mamoru asked. "The day you were born and then reincarnated," Daisuke mumbled. When Mamoru and Daisuke started squabbling and bickering, Makoto looked to Rei and Usagi. Then a smirk stretched across her lips. "Hey, Rei and Usa, are you hiding something from us?" she asked. The two jumped slightly when they heard their names and blushed into a darker red if possible. "W-w-why do you ask?" Usagi stuttered.

Minako caught on. "I mean, you're blushing into a new type of red," she told. "And you're stuttering," Makoto added. "Nothing happened," Rei lied as she tried to suppress the blush with a serious face. Makoto was obviously not convinced. "Whatever," she shrugged. "I'm gonna find anyway."

Just then Daisuke smirked as he bickered with Mamoru. "What are you smirking about?" Mamoru asked with suspicion. (Mako and Mina, do you what to see something funny tonight?) Daisuke asked without facing the two. "We do! We do!" Maine and Keiko exclaimed suddenly. Everyone looked at them with puzzlement. "Telepathy run in the family," Minako explained. "So, Dai, what do you have in mind?" "What are you telling them!" Mamoru asked with frustration. "I'm just gonna say yes anyway," Makoto said. (But I need the cooperation of the kids) Daisuke added. The two looked down at their children who were giving pleading looks. Then they looked back to each other then looked back to Daisuke.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

At 9:00

The Prince, Mine, and Keiko were in an alley near the Crown Arcade. The two children were taken there by the Prince and were trying their best to stay awake. "Okay, guys, I need you two to stay awake, k?" the Prince asked. The two nodded. "Just cross the street when the light turns green and look scared while holding each others hand. When you see him…"

"We went over this. We'll get it right, just let us go. We're getting tired," Mine complained. The Prince shrugged and jumped out of sight. On the building of the Crown, the Senshi waited. Jupiter, however, held a camcorder. "Why are we here?" Moon yawned. "You'll see," Jupiter reassured. "Why do you have a camcorder?" Uranus asked.

"You'll see."

"Is this gonna work?" Venus asked. "It better," Jupiter replied. Then the Prince landed on the roof. "Where's Mamo-chan?" Moon asked. "He'll be here," the Prince reassured. Then the two children appeared. They looked lost and afraid of the city. It looked like they had tears running down their faces. The light changed and they were about to be dragged with the crowd when just then a rose flew from above and landed at their feet.

"Children belong with their parents, not alone in the streets," a gentle voice said, "Come I'll help you."

The children turned to find a man wearing a long cape over a tuxedo, his features hidden by a top hat and a mask, and in his hand he held a cane. In short, Tuxedo Kamen.

They immediately "panicked."

"AAAA!" they screamed, "It's a pimp! He's trying to steal us away!" Tuxedo looked around anxiously at the now angry adults staring at him. "Guys, I'm not dressed because I'm a pimp! You know I'm Tuxedo…"

Quickly remembering what the Prince had told them, they both delivered a swift kick to the groin. As he staggered back in agony clutching his crotch, the light changed. He jumped out the way before he could get run over by a Mack truck. The two girls ran back into the alley from the crowd. Meanwhile on the roof, everyone laughed as hard as they could even Moon. The Prince picked the girls up and went back on to the roof. "Nice job, girls," the Prince whispered as they drifted off to sleep

"Moon, you _do_ realize your fiancé almost died, ne?" Neptune asked.

Moon was unable to answer because she was laughing so hard between laughs. There was something off about Mamoru now, and after all that had happened up to this day, she was actually questioning Mamoru's love for her.

First off I would like to thank Baka Gaijin30 for letting me borrow a section of the first chapter of Mamoru Must Die! I strongly encourage you to read it, it's too hilarious to pass up. Yeah and it sucks that Hotaru's on the dark side, huh? Well I hope this chapter entertained you guys. Til next time

Serenity101


	15. And the Father of Mine is Oh My God

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Insert disclaimer here.

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

I've only mentioned Yuuichirou once so this will be the only time I'll mention him _ever_ again. And I will explain more about the kids. Sorry about that.

Anyway…ON WITH THE FANFIC!

Chapter Fifteen: And the Father of Mine is…oh my God

Present

The next day, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were at their house in the kitchen as Setsuna made pancakes. They were discussing the sudden outburst that Hotaru made.

"So lemme get this straight," Haruka began. "Hotaru was brainwashed…by _Chibi-Usa_?" Setsuna nodded as she concentrated on breakfast. "Are you sure it wasn't that Hiroshi character hiding somewhere or something like that?" Michiru asked. "I'm sure," Setsuna said simply. "That would explain why she called Mamoru a bastard," Haruka replied thoughtfully. "And why she was so willing to kill him at Chibi-Usa's command," Michiru agreed. "With that kind if logic, I don't see why you ask me for everything," Setsuna mumbled. "What was that, Sets?" Haruka asked. "Oh nothing, Ru," Setsuna answered.

"Sure, that's what you want me to think, that it's nothing. Well, I bet you were talking about Ami, your little lover," Haruka teased. "And what if I was?" Setsuna grinned. "Is she a good kisser?" Haruka asked. Then she received a kick from under the table from Michiru. "Sorry, Michi."

* * *

At Mako's

Everyone else was at Makoto's apartment eating breakfast except Rei and Mamoru. Apparently, going to Makoto's was the only way to get a free meal from the best chef in the world. Everyone ate chocolate chip pancakes in the living room. The kids and the cats sat in front of the TV and concentrating on that only.

"Mine, Keiko, tell me more about yourselves," Ami said. Keiko's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She turned herself around and faced everyone as did Mine.

"What can I say? I'm quiet, she's not, I'm neat, she's not, and I love the martial arts, she doesn't. We're the exact opposite from each other. Like those two," Mine answered as she pointed to Makoto and Minako who were feeding each other. Mine rolled her eyes as she said, "But with a lot more awesome." Then, she turned back to the TV. "That reminds me of someone I know," Luna mumbled. "Tell me about it," Akari agreed. "Who are you guys talking about!" Artemis and Leo exclaimed. "See what I mean?" Luna asked.

Then all of a sudden, Mamoru burst through the door holding a newspaper. "Did anyone teach you how to knock?" Makoto asked as she fed Minako. He looked at them for a second but then turned to Daisuke. He held up the newspaper in his face. "Hold on, lemme get my glasses," he smirked, having an idea of what was going on. He left the room and reemerged with glasses.

He took the newspaper from his hands. It read, "Hero girls fight off pervert." Daisuke looked at him innocently. "I had nothing to do with it. It was those two," he accused as he pointed to Makoto and Minako. "We didn't plan it, we only participated," Makoto smirked. "And caught it on tape," Minako added. Mamoru looked at them in disbelief. "How could let them do this?" he asked. "If ya mean us, we wanted to," Keiko answered. "It was kinda fun, right, Mine?" Mine nodded with a smirk, showing her amusement. Mamoru turned to Usagi. "And you let them go on with this plan?"

"No comment," Usagi replied with a grin.

Then communicators went off everywhere. "Jupiter…" When Makoto answered her communicator she saw a face she didn't expect to see. Hiroshi's. "You better help your friend. Looks like she might need it. And bring Tuxedo Kamen," he said.

"That means…" Daisuke started. "Yes, that's exactly what it means so suck it up," Makoto replied. "But, Mako, you can die if you stay at the jinja for too long," Daisuke argued. "Especially Mine."

Everyone looked towards Mine and then Makoto, confusion written all over their faces. "If she's my kid, and I'm part demon, that would make her part demon as well. Duh," Makoto explained. Then she turned to Daisuke. "You can stay here if you want but I'm going. If you are then watch Mine," she countered. She was just at the door when she felt a tug on her shirt. She looked down and found Mine glaring at her.

"Fine you can come too, but be careful," Makoto said as opened the door. Daisuke and Atsuko were left in the room. She shook her head. "The Daisuke I know would risk his life for his friends," she said, shaking her head with disappointment. Daisuke looked away, feeling guilty just by staring into Atsuko's eyes. When he didn't say anything, she sighed, I thought you were better then this."

* * *

At the jinja

Rei was pushed to the ground by Hiroshi. She obviously knew he was trying to lure Mamoru into a trap. After all, he _did_ take her communicator and say his message a few feet away from her. Then, Grandpa Hino suddenly stood in front of her. He was trying to protect Rei from Hiroshi. That's what Yuuichirou tried to do, too. He faced dire consequences.

"Grandpa, run! I don't want to lose you! I don't want to see someone else I care about die!" Rei exclaimed almost on the verge of tears. "Life is short and I expect you to live life to the fullest. My time is over and I'm feeling tired. Don't worry, though, I'll tell your mother you said hi," Grandpa spoke. "Move out the way, old man, unless you want to end up like the other one," Hiroshi warned. Grandpa stood his ground. "Very well," Hiroshi sighed. With one flick of the wrist, Grandpa went down to his knees. He was having trouble breathing. "Grandpa, NO!" Rei cried. "Good-bye, my Rei, or should I say Sailor Mars?" Soon Grandpa stopped breathing and fell to the ground.

Rei was filled with shock. "He knew?" she asked herself over and over again. "Two down, one to go," Hiroshi said. Rei never moved from her spot even though Hiroshi was right in front of her. He was about to kick her when suddenly someone jumped before her and blocked the kick. "Rei, transform now," Jupiter commanded. Hiroshi turned around and found everyone (except the Prince and including Outers) in battle stance. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Tuxedo. "Lets play, shall we?" he suggested as he started the battle.

Everyone ran to Rei. "Are you okay, Rei-chan?" Moon asked. Rei never answered but kept whispering, "He knew?"

"Apparently not. If you haven't noticed Yuuichirou and Grandpa are…" Venus trailed off. "Rei, I know you're in a state of shock right now, but we need you to fight," Jupiter commanded. "Leave her be, Jupiter, she needs time to get out of her traumatized experience," Moon scolded. Jupiter shrugged and stood. She materialized the sword and charged for Hiroshi. She only nipped his back with the tip of her sword to get his attention. "Why do you insist on interfering?" he asked. "Is he _that_ special to you?"

"You make it seem like I like him," Jupiter grimaced. "Or want to save him for that matter." Hiroshi only shrugged and ascended into the sky. "You're not the only one who can fly," Jupiter challenged as she made her black wings appear. It hurt a little, making her wince. "Hmm, looks like releasing your demonic power here makes you weaker by the second, right?" Hiroshi smirked. This little discovery actually made things a bit more interesting. Jupiter wasted no time and lunged towards him. Hiroshi easily dodged her attack. She mainly focused on hacking and slashing his chest which was also getting dodged. It was only a few minutes and Jupiter was getting weaker and weaker then ever before.

Chibi-Jupiter watched as her mother got weak and decided to intervene. She closed her eyes and flexed her shoulders. Then black wings appeared on her back just as black as Jupiter's. She let out a grunt of pain and materialized a sword. Everyone looked on in shock except Rei who was still in mourning land as Chibi-Jupiter ascended into the sky behind Hiroshi. She slashed him in the back as he was about to strike Jupiter. He turned around and found a smiling Chibi-Jupiter.

"Why you little…"

Then, Jupiter took this chance to slash him also. Hiroshi turned around and materialized a sword of his own and let out a flurry of attacks on Jupiter. "But lemme ask. How does she have the wings effect?" she asked. (She _is_ part demon) Sera pointed out. "But that's not it," Jupiter argued while blocking Hiroshi. "I have _your_ wings." (Part of my spirit is inside her, so she can use my wings, too) Sera answered. Makoto took a moment to think about it as she dodged one of Hiroshi's attacks. Shrugging, she said, "Makes sense, I guess." Tired of being defensive, she tried striking back. She did and made him back up a bit. Before he had a chance to do anything, a sword ripped through his stomach and sliced off his top half from his bottom half and it fell to the ground in a perfectly executed Mortal Kombat fatality fashion.

Behind the body, though, were Chibi-Jupiter and the Prince. "Fatality," he announced in a deep voice with a grin. "Took you long enough," Makoto grinned back. The three descended to where Rei and the others were now detransformed. Obviously, Rei was still in shock. When Usagi caught what Rei was whispering, she asked, "Rei-chan, what are you talking about?" Rei didn't answer her. Mamoru looked over at the group. They obviously forgot that he was the original victim.

"Rei-chan, who knew what?" Ami asked. "Grandpa…he left me alone…knowing," Rei finally responded. Usagi felt hurt when she heard the miko's words, taking offense to them. 'Alone, Rei? Is that how you really feel? I thought you had me,' she thought. "What did he know?" Makoto asked. Rei was silent for a few seconds. Then, she looked at each of her friends and took a deep breath. "He knew…he knew I was Sailor Mars," she spoke.

Everyone became wide eyed. "He did? What about Yuuichirou? Did he know, too?" Minako asked. Rei shook her head. "He was completely clueless," she said. Everyone grew silent. "Do you want me to put them in the back?" Haruka asked, knowing that Rei knew what she meant. She nodded and let her lift Grandpa Hino from her arms. Makoto lifted Yuuichirou and started off to the back. "Mako, don't put yourself in anymore strain," Daisuke demanded, knowing how drained she was.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she reassured him. Then she walked off to the back. She set Yuuichirou's body next to Grandpa's and went off to get the shovel. Then, a hand placed itself on her shoulder and stopped her. "Mako-chan, listen to Daisuke. You shouldn't put yourself in this kind of strain," Haruka replied. Makoto turned around. "Don't worry, alright? I can handle myself," she insisted. Haruka sighed. "I know you can but everyone worries about you. It's like you don't know when to stop at your limit…"

"Haruka, just stop, please. I'm fine, okay? I know when to stop at my limit, but I never stop there because I want to exceed it," Makoto argued as she turned around.

"Mako…"

"I don't need your sympathy," Makoto said as she turned around to face Haruka. Haruka put her hands up in defeat. "Fine, then. I won't give it to you. I only want you to stop when you get to your limit," she replied. Makoto turned around and got the shovel. She started to dig for a few minutes when she felt dizzy. She tried to focus but it failed. She stopped digging for a few seconds. Then she slowly closed her eyes and let the darkness overwhelm her.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

Chibi-Usa stood in front of the woman. "Uncle Hiro's dead," she reported in a disappointed kind of way. "That sucks," the woman sighed. "Just like life," Chibi-Usa added. "So, how is Hotaru doing?" the woman asked. "She's fine, she's just resting," Chibi-Usa informed. "See didn't I tell you you'd get her?" the woman grinned. Chibi-Usa sighed and nodded. "So, did you get the target?" the woman asked. Chibi-Usa shook her head. "A certain _person_ came at the last minute and ruined everything," she answered with a pout.

"And that would be?"

"And I thought mama was the dense one," Chibi-Usa muttered. "What was that?" Chibi-Usa shook her head. "It was _her_, you ignoramus," she said with a grin. "Big word for such a little girl," the woman shot back. "I'm twelve, thank you very much," Chibi-Usa clarified. The two stared at each other for a moment, having nothing else to add to the argument. "Anyway, do you mean _my_ _her_?" Chibi-Usa nodded. "Why didn't she join you, though?" she asked. "She said she couldn't. It would be like killing Jupiter would be killing part of her family. I can't blame her either. She was my world," the woman answered.

"Is she now?" Chibi-Usa asked. "She will be once we get things cleared up in the past," the woman replied. Then she felt a sharp pain overwhelm her as she put her hands up to her temples. "Are you okay?" Chibi-Usa asked. 'Something's wrong with her,' the woman thought. "If you're sure, then I'll be in the past with Hotaru when she gets up," Chibi-Usa informed as she disappeared. The woman looked into space as she felt more pain overwhelm her. Then finally, she felt tremendous pain. She fell to the ground as she gripped her head in agony. Then she felt like part of her died. Then she realized what happened.

At the palace

Makoto was taking a walk around the palace with the rest the Senshi. "It totally sucks I couldn't kill him," she pouted. "Don't you think that was a bit much, though? You almost did an overkill on the king," Ami reminded. "No!" Makoto exclaimed. "I think he deserved more then that." Then they noticed Rei was awfully quiet. She had a smile on her face. "Rei, you're being very quiet. What's up?" Ami asked. Then Makoto smirked. "You told Serenity, didn't you?" Rei blinked a few time and then replied with a smirk, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Makoto kept smirking. "Sure you don't. Then do you know where those weird sounds were coming from last night?" Rei blushed as Ami giggled a bit. "Still don't know you're talking about," came her reply. "Riiiiight," Makoto smirked.

Then she stopped walking. The girls walked further on until they noticed Makoto stopped. They turned and gasped at what they saw. Makoto was disappearing. "Mako-chan, what's happening?" Rei asked stupidly. "Apparently something happened in the past, baka," Makoto joked calmly. "Don't worry; I swear this is only temporary." Then she disappeared completely.

* * *

Dream (sorta)

She only saw complete darkness. She couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. At the moment, it seemed like she was lying on her back.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Then a small little girl's face smiled at hers. She looked like Keiko. Makoto blinked a few times. She found it strange how she could see this child in front of her, yet she couldn't even see her own hand. Very strange indeed. "You're in the nothingness, silly," she answered.

"Keiko?" Makoto asked. The girl frowned. "Mako-chan, what are you talking about? I'm Minako. We don't know a Keiko, do we?" Makoto sat up in confusion. "Sorry 'bout that, Minako-chan. So where are we again?" she asked. "You're in the nothingness," Chibi-Minako repeated. "What's that?" Makoto asked. "Most things that die come here," Chibi-Minako answered. "So I'm dead…again?!" Makoto exclaimed. She received a nod. "So when I was at the jinja, I…"

Another nod.

"Is there anyway to get back?"

This time she received a shake of the head. "Sorry. Four strikes, you're out," Chibi-Minako shrugged. "Isn't it three strikes?" Makoto asked. "Yeah but four fits the situation." There was a short silence. "But why can't I go back besides the fact that I've been dead three times already and I'm dead now?" Makoto asked. "Well it's not like you're being missed," Chibi-Minako stated. Makoto raised her eyebrows. "You're lying," she accused. Chibi-Minako frowned. "No, I'm not. See for yourself," she suggested as side stepped. Behind her was a screen that wasn't there before.

It showed everyone in the living room except Minako. After a few seconds, Minako walked in from Makoto's room. "How is she?" Ami asked. The gloomy face on Minako's face faded in to a happy one. She put on a party hat. "She's dead, you guys!" she exclaimed as she pop some champagne. Everyone jumped from their seats. "Banzai!" Daisuke shouted. Then Usagi, in the moment of it all, kissed Rei on the lips. Mamoru walked up to Minako. "I'm so happy for you!" Minako had a glint of lust in her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me," she said.

Makoto looked on with disbelief. "Wow…that _was_ interesting…but not interesting enough. That load of crap was horrible," she informed. "Minako would never be disloyal to me even if I am dead. Or kiss Mamoru for that matter."

"You never know. People can change even in a short period of time," Chibi-Minako countered. "That's a weakness everyone has. After something is lost, there is usually something else that they want to obtain for their own desire."

"But that's not Minako. Not mine, anyway," Makoto argued. "Why can't you just except this for what it is? She never loved you. She only pitied you and agreed to be your lover," Chibi-Minako concluded. "I know her better than anyone. We did almost everything together. After you've known a girl like that and shared an unbreakable bond for years, you know everything of anything about her," Makoto continued. "You claim to know me better than myself?" Chibi-Minako grinned. "Trust me. She's forgotten all about you." Makoto started having doubts. 'What if she has forgotten me?' Chibi-Minako smirked. 'She fell for it. Now she can't escape,' she thought.

Makoto smirked. "Looks like _you've_ fallen for it. Now I know for sure you're lying," she replied. Then Chibi-Minako disappeared. "Oh great. It's dark again." Then someone appeared.

It was…

"Mina…" Minako kneeled in front Makoto. "Great job, hime, you've defeated the Deceiver," she smiled. "Deceiver?" Makoto asked. Minako nodded. "The Deceiver plants doubt into your mind so you can stay in the nothingness," she explained. "And you overcame your doubt. So now you can go back."

Before Makoto could ask how, Minako cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

At Mako's

Makoto woke up to find herself on her bed in her room of the apartment. She sat up and gripped her head. She couldn't tell if she had been dead or not, considering how death was usually silent, more or less. Plus, she never had to face such a trial to come back to reality in such a way before. Perhaps she had faced a trial because she had something to come back to...

Suddenly, the door opened. Makoto was about to turn her head to see who opened the door but instead got tackled, causing her to fall off the bed with a thud. She was going to say something but was cut off by a pair of lips. Not just any pair of lips but Minako's sweet and luscious lips. Makoto was too overwhelmed to think about what just happened. Seconds later, she felt tears drip on her face. When she broke the kiss she found Minako crying. "Mina, why are you crying?" Makoto asked. "You finally woke up," Minako breathed.

Makoto tilted her head. "Finally? Whadaya mean 'Finally?'" Minako giggled a bit from the familiar question but it quickly faded. "You've been in a coma for a few days…" Makoto raised an eyebrow. "How many is a few?" she asked. "Four days," Minako muttered. "Must've been out of it longer then I thought," Makoto chuckled. Then she noticed Minako was wearing one of her shirts, which a little bit too big. She looked adorable to Makoto. Then again, she was always adorable to everyone.

"Did you go home at all?" Makoto asked. Minako blinked a few times then finally shook her head. "Did you even call your mom?" Again another shake of the head. "Well, mom did call a few times, but I never initiated one," Minako answered thoughtfully. "But you do know we have to tell her…about us, ne?" Makoto reminded. Minako gave a nod. "But what if she kicks me out the house?"

Makoto chuckled softly. "What kind of question is that? First off, you won't get kicked out. Second, if it does happen - and it won't! - you're gonna stay with me and the Mine of course," she teased as she ruffled Minako's hair. Then, her legs felt numb. "Babe, I would love to stay like this but my legs are falling asleep." Minako blushed a bit and let out a "Sorry." Makoto grinned as they walked to the door.

"Remind me to let you wear my shirts everyday," she teased, kissing her temple. Minako blushed more. When the two got into the living room, Makoto was not prepared for what happened next. It was an unmistakable blur with two followers running towards her. "Oh boy," Makoto muttered as the blurs tackled her to the floor. "Mommy, mommy, you're alright!" Mine exclaimed. "It's not like I would leave you guys or something," Makoto replied. Then she received glares. "Again. Now off. Two little girls are one thing to be tackled by but, Usagi, you may be a princess but you're not light."

Usagi gave a pout and lifted herself off Makoto. The kids, however, were glued. Makoto sighed and got off the floor. Feeling their feet on the floor, they decided to hang on to her legs.

'Makoto, I need to talk to you…alone,' Mamoru thought. Daisuke narrowed his eyes at him as Minako and Atsuko looked from one to the other. Makoto gave a little sigh and nodded. The kids finally let go of her legs. She led him into her room. Wasting no time, Minako, Daisuke, and Atsuko pressed their ears against the door once it was closed. Usagi and Rei, knowing something was up, decided to follow.

On the other side, Makoto was having a little problem. Mamoru, unsurprisingly, pinned her to the door. "Why don't you love me?" he asked sensually.

"Because I don't. Now off," Makoto replied coldly. "But we're so perfect for each other," Mamoru grinned. "No we're not. Now off," Makoto repeated.

"Oh c'mon, Mako (A/N: Now here comes a twist). Remember when we first met in sixth grade?" he asked with humor. Makoto smirked. "How could I forget? You were the brace-face with the glasses," she teased. "But you were friends with the brace face with the glasses," he reminded. "And oh the humiliation. You were always crying every five minutes because of some bullies. The teasing and the boyfriend and girlfriend jokes…" Makoto sighed.

Then Mamoru whispered something her ear:

Mamo and Mako sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love

Then comes marriage

Then comes little Mine in the baby carriage.

"Are you trying to say something?" Makoto asked. "Remember that day when you were thirteen? It was in October. You were walking home to school when someone grabbed you," he smirked. Makoto remembered that day. It was the day she would never forget. It was the day she was raped. Mamoru continued. "And he gave a small peck on the forehead right before he raped you."

"And nine months later, on your birthday, you gave birth to Mine," he concluded. "Mamoru…you…you," Makoto stammered. "Hai, Mako, it was me. I'm Mine's father. It didn't have to happen like that. All you had to do was accept a date from me," Mamoru smirked. "But now we can live as a family, you, me, and Mine. All you have to do is get rid of your blonde bimbo and I'll get rid of mine."

When Usagi heard _all_ of this she backed away. "Usa…" Rei started. Usagi ran out the apartment. Rei ran after her.

Makoto on the other hand smirked. "Do you know your fiancé just heard what you said and ran out the apartment?" Makoto asked. Mamoru's face faltered. "Now," she began, "I'll give you 'til the count of 10 to get off or else you'll end up outside with a broken arm. 1." Mamoru didn't move. "2." Makoto gathered her energy. "2 and a half." Mamoru smirked. "2 and three quarters." "You don't have the guts," he said. "10." With air pressure alone, Mamoru was pushed out the open window. 'That wasn't even 10 seconds,' Mamoru thought. "I always sucked at math, Mamo," she called. People below gathered around. "He must've pissed his girlfriend off," one whispered. After a few seconds, everyone went about their business.

Then, Makoto looked out the window. For some idiotic reason, they failed to notice two floating girls.

As for Makoto…

"Oh hey, Hotaru, Chibi-Usa. What's up?" Makoto asked casually. Chibi-Usa looked from Makoto to Mamoru who was getting up from his fall. "Is what he said true?" Chibi-Usa asked. Makoto blinked a few times. "Oh you heard that, huh? Well, yeah, its all true," she answered. "So that would make Mine my half sister?" Makoto nodded. Then the door opened. "Hey, guys, whatcha doin'?" Makoto asked without turning. "Did you seriously throw Mamoru out the window?" Daisuke asked. "Let's just say I'm sure he broke something," Makoto replied. She let a tear escape her.

Meanwhile, Usagi ran…and ran…and ran some more. She didn't care where let alone pay attention to where she was going. As long as she was away from Mamoru that was be fine with her. Then she heard Rei call her name. She ran faster, not wanting to talk at the moment. She took a turn and just happened to be going up stairs. She was at the jinja. Before she knew it, her wrist was grabbed to go any further. "Rei, leave me alone, please," Usagi cried. "I don't have to. You're on _my_ property," Rei informed. Usagi struggled to get out of Rei's grip but the harder the struggle the tighter the grip. "Rei, just let me go," Usagi cried as she tried to run away.

Soon, push came to shove when she slapped Rei. Rei touched the spot where was slapped, causing her to let go of Usagi's wrist. Usagi looked at her for a second before she fled. However, Rei grabbed her wrist again. "Rei, I said…" Usagi was cut off by a pair of lips. Usagi was unsure of what to do. Before she could do anything, Rei broke the kiss. "Never _ever_ slap me…and think for one second that I'll let you get away with it," she said as she wiped away Usagi's tears.

"Rei, did you just…"

"That night when I told you I loved you, that's what I meant. I don't love you like a friend would another friend or like a sister for that matter but more. That's why I always fight with you. I loved how you would pout or whenever you called me mean…I would give anything to hear your voice every minute of the day…I wanted you to be mine…to love you but I knew I couldn't. It just sucked how I couldn't have you and how I still can't now," Rei confessed.

"What makes you think you still can't have me?" Rei's eyes widened with shock as Usagi smashed her lips against hers. Rei kissed back. She slid her tongue into Usagi's mouth and played with hers, making her moan. It drove Rei crazy. She held her closer, wanting to stay as close as possible. "So does this mean," Usagi started breathlessly, "That I'm finally yours?" Rei smirked. "There's always another way to find out."

She led her into another kiss, signifying the love that blossomed between them.

Finally, I'm so friggin' done with this chapter! Took me forever! Anyway, I would like to say that I do not dislike people with glasses or braces or both just so you know. The thing with Mako and Mamo meeting in sixth grade…weird. It had to be there though because I wouldn't have finished the chapter. And I finally got Rei and Usa together! B.T.W., have you figured out who the woman is? I've given you _MAJOR_ hints already. It's guessing time. _Jeopardy music starts._ Til next time

Serenity101


	16. A Vow That Can't Be Kept

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Sigh

Dialogue Key: You should get it now.

Chapter Sixteen: A Vow That Can't Be Kept

Makoto and Minako took the kids out on a stroll around the block. Rei and Usagi were still at the jinja. The others were still at Mako's discussing what happened.

Who to start with…Makoto and Minako didn't do anything interesting…so I guess it's Rei and Usa. They were in Rei's room (A/N: They didn't have sex, you hentai!) lying on her bed.

The two held each other as Usagi stroked Rei's raven hair. Rei pulled her lover closer to her, making sure there was no way there would be any kind of separation.

She breathed in her scent. She wasn't convinced this was real. "This has to be a dream. There's no way this could possibly be real," she told herself.

Usagi smiled. "It is real, Rei," she answered simply. "Only this could happen in my dreams," Rei denied. "Looks like your dreams have come true," Usagi replied softly. Then there was a short silence.

"Can you…move in with me?" Rei asked suddenly. She received a peck on the lips. "Of course, my beloved phoenix," Usagi replied.

Rei grinned. "Why phoenix?" she joked. Usagi giggled. "Because I said so. Besides, it fits your personality," she answered. "Is that so?" Usagi nodded. "Now I need to get up. I need to give you something," Rei informed.

Usagi retreated from Rei as she slid off the bed. "Okay, close your eyes…" Usagi obeyed. Rei went to her drawer and found a small box and her phoenix necklace. First, she placed the necklace around Usagi's neck.

She was gonna open her eyes when Rei said, "Not yet." She took the cover of the box off. It revealed a silver ring. It was like '_the_ ring' from the Lord of the Rings. Like it, it had an inscription on it. It said, "Rei loves Usa."

She slipped it on her ring finger on her right hand. "Open." Usagi opened her eyes. She gasped. "Rei…" Rei silenced her. "Don't say I shouldn't have because I should have and I did. You're special to me and this is my way showing you how," she smiled.

"Besides, I saved up my allowance to get you that a few months ago…and this." Rei took out a matching ring that said, "Usa loves Rei." "I didn't think I could wear this," Rei confessed.

"But anyway, the rings signify that you are mine and I am yours, and that we'll be together forever."

Usagi's face faltered. "But what about Crystal Tokyo? Aren't we altering the future more? Especially with my destiny…" "Screw destiny. Screw the future. Screw Crystal Tokyo. Screw it all and damn them to Hell. What's important is the present; what's going on _now_. And the first thing I'm going to _now_…"

Rei slid Mamoru's engagement ring off Usagi's finger. "And the next thing I'm going to do…" She lunged for Usagi, causing them to fall on the bed as she melted under the heat of the kiss.

* * *

At Mako's

Meanwhile, Daisuke was telling everyone about what happened between Mamoru and Makoto in the Silver Millennium. Everyone was trying to cope with the shock…except (you guess it)…Setsuna!

"So, wait a sec…Endymion seduced Mako…more then once…and no one even tried to tell me about it!" Atsuko exclaimed. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "That's besides the point. Mako, Mina, and Rei told me not to tell me not to tell anyone unless Mako said so. Besides, they _especially_ _specifically_ told me not to tell you about the time when Endymion almost…oops," Daisuke muttered.

"What is it, Daisuke?" Ami asked. Daisuke shook his head with guilt. "Daisuke, tell us," Michiru persisted. "Those three are gonna kill me," Daisuke continued to mutter.

"C'mon, Daisuke, why won't you tell us?" Haruka asked. Daisuke buried his face in his hands without answering Haruka's question. "I'm so screwed," he muttered.

Then communicators went off. Daisuke jumped for joy. "Thank you! I can live to see another hour or so!" he exclaimed. "Mercury here. What's up?" Ami answered.

The screen showed Jupiter chuckling while eating popcorn. "Guys, you need to get down here now! Mamoru's getting his ass kicked as we speak…by Chibi-Usa…oh and tell Dai I was right. He broke his right arm once he fell. I'm at the park. Jupiter out."

* * *

At the park

Jupiter and Venus, as well as the Chibi Senshi, sat in a tree as they watched Mamoru getting beat to a bloody pulp by Chibi-Usa.

Blood was trickling from his mouth as well as his forehead. His clothes were in shreds. He looked as if were going to die any second as his breathing slowed.

The first two Senshi to come were Moon and Mars. They raised their eyebrows when they saw Mamoru.

Jupiter stopped eating popcorn as she heard Chibi-Usa say something as she started to cry. "Why? Why don't you love us? Why did you even lie in the first place?" she asked as she knocked him to a tree.

He said nothing as he looked away from her. "Yeah, just as I thought. You don't have an excuse. You can't even look me in the face," she cried. "Taru, Silence Glaive please."

Saturn, who was in the background, passed Chibi-Usa the Silence Glaive. Once it was gripped tightly by Chibi-Usa, she charged for Mamoru.

Jupiter quickly jumped out the tree. She ran in front of Chibi-Usa when her hands met the metal of the Silence Glaive. She was pushed back a bit as she gripped the metal. Blood trickled from her palms.

"Mako-chan, what are you doing?" Chibi-Usa asked. "After what he's done, wouldn't you want him dead?" Jupiter smiled wearily. "I know he's lied to you, deceived you, hurt you among other things. Even so…"

"How can you defend him! He destroys everything that's peaceful with his mere presence!" Chibi-Usa screamed. Just then the others came. Jupiter detransformed when she felt Chibi-Usa's grip on the Silence Glaive loosen.

"He…he doesn't care…about me or mama anymore…it's not fair," she cried. She dropped the Silence Glaive as did Makoto and embraced her. "Why did he do that, Mako-chan? Doesn't he love us anymore?" she cried in her shirt.

"I don't know, Usa, I don't know," she whispered as she kissed the top of her head between her odangoes. "Besides, I already called dibs," she grinned.

She felt a smile stretch across Chibi-Usa face as she let out what sounded like a chuckle. "It didn't look that way as you sat in the tree," she responded. "Looks can be deceiving, love," Makoto joked.

She always joked around with Chibi-Usa like that. Everyone thought it was amusing except Hotaru and Minako. It's been awhile since they joked around like this. "Of course, darling. He looks like he has no more energy but he does have some, ne?"

Makoto nodded. "Right, babe…" Saturn possessively grabbed Chibi-Usa as Venus did Makoto. "I think you went to far, Mako-chan," Rei chuckled. "Um…so did we, like, come for nothing?" Daisuke sighed. "If you got here faster…"

Everyone began bickering. Makoto noticed something amiss. She looked to Usagi who still wore Rei's phoenix necklace and both she and Rei had matching rings on their ring finger on the _right_ hand. Mamoru's engagement ring was no where to be found.

Then Mamoru staggered over to Usagi. "Usako…I'm sorry…just don't go," he muttered. Usagi backed away a bit. I mean, walking as slowly as Mamoru was and how zombie-ish he looked, you would, too.

Then he fell. Everyone quieted down and looked towards him. "Is he dead?" Daisuke asked. "Unfortunately and fortunately, no," Makoto replied.

"Why did you say unfortunately?" Daisuke asked. "Because he's not dead," Makoto answered.

"And fortunately?" "Because I still get a chance to kill him myself." Everyone sighed with a shake of the head. Then Saturn felt another snap in the head. Chibi-Usa's power over her vanished.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

The woman sighed. "Now Chibi-Usa's gone," she complained. Then she sighed again. "Damn." Then Ichiro came right before she opened her mouth again.

"Your Majesty…I was wondering…" he started. "Sorry, Ichiro, there's no way to get Chibi-Usa back on our side even if we tried. Jupiter convinced her of that," the woman sighed.

Ichiro opened his mouth to reason with her but was cut off. "Sure, she has that spark of hate for her father and is willing to kill him in a heartbeat but she's out of our reach. Jupiter will always remind her to stay in control of her emotions so get over it."

Ichiro sighed in defeat. Then he bowed and left. 'I will get you back, Usa, I swear it.'

* * *

In the Present at Mako's

(A/N: Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are with the others)

"Dai, you are so dead," Makoto threatened. "We _specifically _told you not to mention this," Minako spoke. "I said I was sorry, you guys!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Everyone was at Mako's as Mamoru was in the guest room resting. Everyone else, however, was still in the closet about what Daisuke meant in their earlier discussion.

"Well, sorry is definitely _not_ gonna work this time," Rei scolded. "Will you tell us what you guys are talking about?" Ami asked. Makoto and Minako told their kids to sit on their lap as they covered their ears. Hotaru covered Chibi-Usa's as well, knowing she wouldn't want to hear this.

"I deny what's being said just so ya know," she said as looked away from everyone's eyes. "In the Silver Millennium, Mako almost raped by Endymion or so I was told," Daisuke answered.

"And she was raped by Mamoru years ago," Minako explained. Haruka lifted an eyebrow. "She has none of Mamoru's characteristics," she pointed out. "Thank God," Daisuke muttered.

"Just goes to show she was meant to be part of the Sailor Senshi like her mother," Minako pointed out. Then Hotaru removed her hands from Chibi-Usa's ears.

"But Dai-chan, what do you mean or so you were told?" Usagi asked. "Minako-chan and I told him. We heard shouts and lots of details Mako-chan or Chibi-Usa wouldn't really want to hear," Rei answered.

"But it doesn't matter because now you have Rei-chan to comfort you now, ne?" Makoto smirked as she saw the two blush profusely.

"What are you talking about, Mako-hime?" Minako asked, obviously confused. Makoto sighed deeply. Artemis walked out the guest room with other three cats. "They're together, Mina," Leo sighed.

"I thought it was obvious. Mamoru's engagement ring is gone and they're wearing new ring on the same fingers on the _right_ hand. Plus, Rei's necklace is on Usagi-chan," Makoto explained.

"If I didn't notice then of course it wasn't obvious!" Minako exclaimed. "Some Goddess of Love you are," Artemis muttered. "That wasn't nice, Artemis. Apologize," Makoto stated once Minako's sad face began to form.

"Sorry, Mina," he mumbled. "Don't worry, you'll get your punishment later," Minako smirked. With a twitch of the ears, he rolled his eyes.

Then the phone rang. Makoto got up from her seat and got the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Yes, she is."

"Sure. Hold on."

She handed Minako the phone. There was long silence. Then she hung up. "Sorry, minna, I gotta go. My mom wants me get back home. And Atsuko has to come, too."

Keiko wore a sad expression. "Don't think I forgot about you. I'm sure mom will want to meet her granddaughter at the age of the 4," Minako smiled.

Keiko lit up and ran to the door. "Well, see you later guys. C'mon Artemis," Atsuko waved as the three plus the cat went out the door.

Usagi glanced at her watch. "Sorry, guys, I can't stay. I need to…" Makoto smirked at her odangoed friend. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan, we won't hold a grudge just because you need to pack to move in with Rei," she teased.

Usagi and Rei blushed lightly as they stood. "Wanna help us pack, Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked. Chibi-Usa nodded and gave Hotaru a quick peck on the lips. "See ya later, Taru," she said as the three left with Luna.

When she saw the smirk on Haruka's face she blushed profusely. "Don't you say a word," she warned. Just then Setsuna's pager went off. "And that means I have to go," she sighed. She gave Ami a loving kiss.

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru all went to the parking lot and started up the car. After the two lovers broke apart, Setsuna hurried to the parking lot.

"Ami-chan, you're not in a hurry, are you?" Makoto asked. Ami shook her in response. "Good. Do mind sticking around for a Monopoly? I'm gonna get bored while waiting for Mamoru to get up," Makoto replied.

Ami blinked for a few seconds then giggled. "Sure, Mako-chan," she agreed. "I get the race car!" Mine exclaimed.

* * *

Hours later in the evening at Mina's

Minako thought heard she heard a yelp or scream as she went up the stairs of her house to her room with Keiko following her. She shrugged it off. She was thinking about other things. Mainly, the tingly bruise on her cheek.

_Flashback_

_It was after dinner. Minako was asked by her mother to help wash the dishes. Minako obliged seeing how she would be forced into doing them if she declined._

_At first there was silence. It felt kind of awkward, as if someone was keeping a secret from the other…well Minako was anyway. Then her mother finally found her voice._

"_Minako-sweetie, why haven't you come home in a few days?" she asked. Minako looked at her with a 'duh' look. "I told you before; I was looking after Mako-chan when she was sick," Minako partly lied as she almost said 'hime' instead of 'chan.'_

"_I don't mean that but those uncalled for sleepovers," Mrs. Aino reminded. "You've been sneaking out of the house more then ever." She watched Minako as she turned her head. She didn't have an excuse. "I don't mean to be mean but you're acting like a…like a…"_

"_Lesbian?" Minako finished for her with an unnoticeable hint of anger. "I just don't want you to hang around the wrong people," Mrs. Aino tried to explain. "Like that Kino."_

_With those words, Minako lost it. She slapped her own mother. "You don't know shit about Makoto so don't you ever talk about her like that…_ever_," Minako hissed softly._

_In return, she received a slap from her mother. "I speak to anyone in any manor I see fit. You, on the other hand, will _never _talk to me like that _ever_. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Minako looked away from her. Then her chin was grabbed as she saw her mother's eyes filled with anger. "Do I?" she hissed. "Hai," Minako mumbled. "Yes, what?"_

"_Hai, mother from Hell," Minako smirked. Another slap. "I thought I made myself clear," Mrs. Aino said. "Well, not clear enough," Minako informed._

"_I'm done with dishes."_

_End flashback_

When Keiko got into the room, she jumped on the bed. Then she noticed the bruise on Minako's cheek. "What happened to your cheek, mama?" she asked.

Minako snapped out off her reverie. "Nothing, Ko, just thinking," she partly lied. Right before Keiko could press the matter, they heard more yelps and screams. They both looked out the window and looked left and right. Then they saw a family being attacked by a huge youma.

* * *

At Ruka's/Michi's/Sets's

"Shut up, you!" Hotaru shouted as she chased Haruka around the house. "Why are you so embarrassed? I mean, Chibi-Usa only gave you a small smooch," Haruka teased.

Hotaru managed to get her outside in the backyard. Once she was close enough, she pushed her in some mud and ran back inside. Haruka growled. By the time she reached the door, Michiru opened it.

"You know the rule: No mud in the house. Go wash yourself with the hose, please," she ordered. Haruka saw Hotaru stick her tongue out at her. She growled again and went to the hose.

After she washed herself off, she heard a scream for help down the street. The two who were in the house poked their heads out from the door. They all saw a youma, which was the same type near Minako's neighborhood, attacking a person.

* * *

At the hospital

Setsuna was in the cafeteria drinking coffee after tending to a patient or two. She already felt tired. "Those Inners spoil me," she sighed to herself.

Then her pager went off again. She let out a heavy sigh. "I knew I should've stayed the school nurse at Chibi-Usa and Hotaru's school (A/N: Setsuna was a nurse at their school in the manga)," she complained.

Just then there was a loud boom coming from the upper floors. As it got to the cafeteria, everyone scrambled around like an army of ants, running for cover.

Obviously, it was the doing of a youma (same type). They smirked at her, showing their cockiness as they challenged her. Setsuna ran outside. Once the coast was clear, she transformed.

* * *

At Usa's

"Why you have so many stuffed animals, I'll never know," Rei sighed as the were halfway finished with packing. "That's what I said," Chibi-Usa agreed.

Usagi could only pout and stick out her tongue out and continued packing. A few minutes, Shingo came throw the door. Before Usagi could respond to his intrusion, he embraced her.

"I'm gonna miss you being around the house, you clumsy oaf," he said. Usagi smiled. "It's like I'm moving out the country, you spore," she responded.

"Besides, look on the bright side; you get two rooms now." "But it's no fun if I can't steal it from you, leaving you with the couch," he opposed.

Usagi broke the embrace. "Can I at least keep Luna?" he pleaded. "Luna's mine," Usagi declined. "Do you want to help pack anyway?"

"I think I'll pass," he smirked as he left the room. "What a spore," she mumbled. Then the three heard faint screams. The three looked to each other. They snuck out the house and went towards the screams.

* * *

At Mako's

"That's it!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I wanna be banker (A/N: I think that's what it's called…haven't played in a while)!" Makoto won twice while being banker. Apparently, being banker was a lucky charm. Makoto shook her head with a grin.

Then she felt something. About Minako. "Guys, I think something is wrong with Mina. We gotta go," she informed. "What about Mamoru?" Ami asked.

"The cats are looking after him," Makoto replied as she went out the door.

They took a short cut through the park when all sudden a youma popped up from no where (same type). "Come one, guys, lets hurry this up," Makoto said.

* * *

Back at Mako's

Ichiro appeared in Makoto's living room. Leo and Akari charged at him to stall him. He kicked the cats out the way like soccer balls. He went into the guest room.

He looked at a resting Mamoru with anger. "If you die, Usa will come back to me. She will return to me," he said with anger.

Yeah, I'm done! This fic is almost done! Just a few more chapters and I'm all good! I'm getting out of school this week so get ready for what I hope is faster updates! I'm thinking of making a prequel and I definitely will make sequel. Didn't think a sequel was makeable for a story like this? Well it is now! Anyway, you know what I always say: Til next time

Serenity101


	17. Some Changes are in Order

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: _Sobs_

Chapter Seventeen: Some Changes are in Order

The three Senshi plus the Prince were fending off the youma when communicators went off. Jupiter answered. "Jupiter here. What's up?" Venus's face then appeared on the screen.

"Youma problem near my house…" "Sorry, ai, youma problem over here, too," Jupiter interjected. Then Mercury's communicator went off. "Mercury here…" "Don't tell me you're fighting youma, too," Saturn sighed.

Mercury nodded. "Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, and Chibi-Usa-chan are fighting youma and so is Setsuna-mama," Saturn explained. "All of us are separated and fighting youma…" Mercury mumbled.

"So this would some sort of trap, ne?" the Prince asked as he distracted the youma. "But for who?" Venus asked. Jupiter felt a correction coming on from Mercury and quickly said, "She meant for whom. Anyway, it can't be for any of us since we're all fighting youma so…"

"It was only to get us all away from Mamoru!" Saturn exclaimed quickly. "Nice job, Hotaru, but why would we here?" the Prince asked.

"I thought after that it would be obvious. If only you guys were fighting that youma, you'd call everyone else and after that the youma would be dead in no time flat. Then we could check up on Mamoru and then we could kick the ass of whoever's behind this," Saturn explained.

"What was that, Hotaru?" asked Haruka's voice from behind her. Saturn sighed. "Nothing," she answered.

"And now you see why girls are smarter than boys if you couldn't get that," Jupiter quipped. "Okay then, see ya later, ai." "Bye, hime," Venus said as she turned off her communicator.

Jupiter did the same. "See ya later, ai," the Prince mocked. Chibi-Jupiter giggled at the joke. Jupiter then charged at the youma. She materialized her sword and pierced the youma in the heart.

The sword, going through the youma, was an inch away the Prince's nose. "Can't you take a joke, sis?" he asked shakily. "Not right now. Mercury and Chibi, go help the others…if you can find them. They should be near their houses except Setsuna who should be at the hospital."

"Me and Dai, on the other hand, will see if Mamoru is dead or not. After you help everyone, get back to my place," Jupiter commanded. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

* * *

At Mako's

Makoto and Daisuke got back into the apartment and saw nothing over turned or broken. But they did see the cats unconscious in the living room (A/N: I made minor changes in the last chapter).

They were going to ask what happened but they cut them off. "Check on Mamoru," Akari muttered. The two nodded and went into the guess room.

They saw Mamoru. He looked pretty beat up for a guy who was still resting. Cuts were forming, he was muttering in his sleep, and stuff like that.

Makoto looked to Daisuke. "What do you think is happening, Dai?" she asked. "I have no idea. Have you seen something like this?"

"Sorta. This happened to Chibi-Usa just without the cuts," she said much to Daisuke surprise. "Then what are we gonna do?" She shrugged. "Wait til Setsuna comes I guess…" "We can't wait til Setsuna comes," he interjected impatiently.

Makoto became puzzled. "I thought you hated Mamoru. Why are you acting so…worried?" she asked. "Who knows. Maybe saving his ass so many times got to me already...," Daisuke trailed off. Then he slapped his forehead. "Dammit! How could I forget?"

"Forget what?" she asked. "Remember when I told you about that new power me and Suko learned in the Silver Millennium when we came to visit that one time and spent all day teaching it to you?" he asked quickly.

"That first and last visit? Hai," she replied. "Remember what it was?" he asked. Makoto thought a little. Then she slapped her forehead as well. "C'mon, what are we waiting for!" she exclaimed.

Both went on one side of Mamoru and placed their hand on his forehead. They concentrated their energy on Mamoru. He grunted a little as they worked. Only a minute later, a strange source of energy pushed them towards the wall. Hard.

"What just happened? That should have worked!" Daisuke exclaimed as he got to his feet. "But it didn't. There's an evil force that keeping us from going inside his little nightmare…" Makoto spoke.

Then she noticed something else about that strange energy. Most of it, she didn't recognize but some of it was Mamoru's. But it was fading. They didn't have much time.

"What's wrong? Is there something else about the evil force?" Daisuke asked. "He's also blocking us out with it." "Why?"

"That strange energy is forcing him to…sorta…like he's letting it. So now he's letting it use his power against us," she said. "Only it's fading quickly." "Seriously?" Daisuke asked again. Makoto nodded.

"Why?" Makoto looked at him as if he were stupid. "Are you a dumbass? Only the enemy and Setsuna now why! Do I look either one!" she exclaimed.

Then Minako, Atsuko, Mine, and Keiko burst threw the door. Keiko was crying. "Why is she crying?" Makoto asked. "We tried suffocating the youma with our chains but its head popped off and blood was splattered everywhere," Minako explained.

"And Ko was sprayed upon," Atsuko finished sympathetically. "Very traumatizing for a little girl." "So?" Makoto shrugged.

Keiko stopped crying instantly as her jaw dropped. "So? I risked my four-year-old butt to help and end up getting splattered in blood and all you can say is so?" she asked angrily.

Makoto grinned. "I'd rather have you angry then sad. But it wasn't too bad, was it?" Keiko kept her angry face but shook her head all the same.

"But to get back to subject, Suko…we need your help," Makoto stated as she pointed to Mamoru.

"Wow, what happened to him?" Atsuko asked. Daisuke shrugged. "Didn't something like this happen with Chibi-Usa?" Minako asked.

Makoto nodded. "But we can't wait for Setsuna because Mamoru will probably die before she gets here," she spoke.

"So what do you want me to do?" Atsuko asked. "Help us wake the bastard up by ending his nightmare," Daisuke explained.

With that, Atsuko went on Makoto's side as they placed their hand on Mamoru's forehead. They focused their energy on him. Only the same thing happened again.

"Obviously, no one wants us to get in…" Atsuko muttered as she rubbed her head.

"Mamoru is letting someone use his power against us so we can't get into his mind," Makoto explained again.

"We have to try again." They took their positions and tried again…with the same results.

"If this keeps up, I'm gonna end up with a concussion," Makoto muttered. The others agreed. Luckily, Setsuna came just in time. "Sets, help," Makoto muttered as she rubbed her.

Setsuna took a moment to look from Mamoru to Makoto. Then her Garnet Staff appeared into her hand. Obviously, she knew what had to be done…I mean, she knows practically everything.

So she pointed the staff at Makoto and focused on her. Soon enough, she lost consciousness. She was now inside Mamoru's mind. "Did you send her alone?" Atsuko asked as she broke Makoto's fall.

"Mamoru would only except Makoto. If someone went with her, he would let the evil energy that is destroying him bit by bit to help block them out. Besides, he wouldn't want Daisuke anywhere near his mind," Setsuna explained.

"I feel so loved," Daisuke quipped. 'I just hope Mako comes back,' Minako thought.

* * *

Nightmare

Mamoru was on the ground. He wasn't moving. He was too weak to move thanks his opponent. He didn't even care whether he lived or died. The only thing that made live him on was Makoto. And she was dead.

She was lying beside him motionlessly as he looked at her. A pool of blood surrounded her. He wondered how he couldn't protect her. He gave it his all. But it wasn't enough.

Then his opponent kicked him away from her. "See how it feels to lose someone special?" his opponent asked.

"That's what your friend has done. She took Usa away from me already," he spoke. Mamoru tried to make his way to Makoto but was kicked again.

"Yes, it was her. But do you know why I'm going to kill you first?" he asked. Mamoru stayed silent as he tried to make his way to Makoto. He was kicked again.

"The reason is because 1) I was ordered to kill you anyway. 2) I was ordered to _not_ kill her. 3) If I kill you, Usa will come back to me. I know it," the opponent explained.

He materialized his sword. "And for the record, my name is Ichiro. Remember it in Hell," Ichiro said he prepared to strike. Mamoru continued to make his way to Makoto as Ichiro's sword descended towards him.

He wanted to scream out Makoto's name as the sword was an inch away from him. Then the sword was stopped. Ichiro looked up and saw his new opponent.

"I thought I made this very clear: Mamoru is mine. Are you guys stupid or just plain deaf?" she asked. Mamoru looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

He looked to the lifeless Makoto and back. Was he being deceived or was this the real thing? The real Makoto? Blood dripped on is face. It was hers.

The only way she able to keep the sword from killing him was by holding it. Mamoru was too weak and drained to understand what was happening around him.

His mind was reeling as question upon question popped up like how is that Makoto? She died right in front of me. Have I gone insane?

"You stole Usa away from me. I will get her back…" Makoto smirked. "And how will you do that? I know that you don't want to brainwash her or anything. It would be like having a robot doing your every wish," she challenged.

Ichiro slid his sword out of her hand, cutting her palm in the process. She winced a little. "Damn you that was my writing hand, you dumbass!" she exclaimed.

Ichiro smirked. But it faded. "So answer my question," Makoto commanded. "I don't have to answer to you!" he shouted. He lunged towards her with blind rage.

"Just as I thought. You don't have an answer," Makoto smirked. She materialized her sword. Ichiro was about to strike when he felt her sword being lodged in his stomach.

He only smirked. "If you think you've killed me then you're highly mistaken. This is only an illusion. But nice try," Ichiro smirked as he faded away.

Makoto went up to Mamoru. She looked into his eyes. Then she shook her head. "Well, I'm ready to go. Anymore time in here and I'll die of insanity."

Mamoru's eyes grew wide. He staggered up but he fell on his knees. He hugged her with one arm seeing how the right one was broken.

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Please don't…I want you to…live. I don't…want to see you…die again," he cried. It was like he was 10 or below.

Makoto looked down at him. 'Probably temporary insanity,' she thought with a sigh. He pretty beat up so that could right.

She put her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "I won't die again," she said softly. He looked up at her. "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise."

* * *

Reality

Makoto woke up with a start. She balled her right hand into a fist. She winced. Only she felt a bandage on it. Someone was watching her during her escapade. She turned her head to the left and saw Minako.

She was sleeping. Come to think of it, she was snuggled next to her. Her hand intertwined with hers with herhead on her shoulder. Makoto sat up as she carefully slipped her hand away from Minako's.

She gave Minako one last look as she went into the living room. For a split second she noticed that everyone was the living room. Then, three blurs jumped her. 'This I'll have to get used to,' Makoto thought with a sigh.

"Why do you insist on tackling me every time I come out of my room?" she asked. "Because its so much fun!" Mine exclaimed. "Yeah, Mi Mi's right," Keiko agreed. "Yeah, what those two said," Usagi grinned.

Makoto sighed. "You all need to get off. I need to talk to Ami-chan," she said. Ami nodded as she followed Makoto after the three got off ofher.

They went into the guest room. Obviously, this called for eavesdropping. So Daisuke, Atsuko, Rei, Usagi, Hotaru, and Chibi-Usa followed quietly. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna stayed with the kids.

"Is this about Mamoru?" Ami asked. Makoto nodded. "Setsuna told you about what I did, ne? About going inside his mind?" Makoto asked as Ami nodded.

"Well, people can gain temporary insanity due to too much damage to the body and brain, ne?" Ami nodded slowly. "Where are you going with this, Mako-chan?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, can you do a scan on him later? He acted kinda weird in his nightmare and I'mpretty freaked out," Makoto explained. Ami tilted her head to the side slightly and gave light giggle. "Sure," she answered.

Then Mamoru woke up slowly. He studied his surroundings a little. He sat up, ignoring the pain. Then he saw Makoto. "Makoto!" he exclaimed. He jumped off the bed and embraced her.

"See what I mean?" she mouthed to Ami. Ami nodded. "Down, Mamoru, down," Makoto ordered. "You should get some more rest. You need to let your wounds heal."

Mamoru frowned. "But I'm not tired," he whined. "Too bad," Makoto shrugged. He continued to frown and went back into bed. "Now, go to sleep and have sweet dreams," she said softly.

Her hand was on the door knob when Mamoru asked, "Will you tuck me in?" Ami turned her back to them and tried to stifle her laughter as she received a glare from Makoto.

Makoto went up to him and tucked him in. He soon fell asleep. She turned to Ami. "You tell no one of this," she hissed. "And if I do?" Ami giggled.

Makoto smirked. "I'll everyone that you read 'The Wonder of Sex' book…both volumes." Ami's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't." "Try me."

Makoto opened the door to find a group of people at their feet. Ami blushed profusely as she received inquisitive looks. "What were you doing reading those kinds of books, Ami-chan?" Rei asked.

Ami glared at Makoto. "It's not my fault they eavesdrop on all of _my _conversations," Makoto retorted. "Anyway, what's up with Mamoru? He asked you to…tuck him in," Daisuke shuddered as everyone giggled.

Ami started to giggle again. Makoto glared at her again. Then Minako came out of Makoto's room. "Why are you all so loud?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"And why is Ami blushing so much?" Ami blushed more. "Anymore and blood will come out of her ears." "She read 'The Wonder of Sex'…both volumes," Usagi answered.

Minako's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me." Everyone shook their head and, much to her surprise, so did Ami. "Wow, Ami-chan," Minako said.

Ami turned to Makoto with a smirk. "Payback time, Kino." Makoto knew what she was talking about. "Oh no, you don't," Makoto warned. "You'd have to tell Minako-chan sooner or later," Ami reasoned.

Minako cocked her head to the side. "Tell me what?" she asked. "After I do a scan on Mamoru, you and Mako-chan might not be able to be as intimate as you guys are…" Ami started.

"Naze? What's wrong?"

Yeah, what's wrong? Why can't M&M be as intimate anymore? You'll have to stay tuned. I'm done with school! Now I'm gonna become a sixie! That's what they call seventh graders at Boston Latin Academy. See I'm smart enough to get in! I'm so happy! But for now I'm gonna enjoy the summer vacation that my smart ass deserves! Til next time

Serenity101


	18. Shifting Apart

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi created Sailor Moon! Okay? I confess!

Chapter Eighteen: Shifting Apart

"_Naze? What's wrong?"_

Ami was about to open her mouth but Makoto interjected, "I think it's best if you do the scan on him now. Then we can be sure." Ami nodded. She pushed everyone out the guest room and closed the door behind her.

"Hime, what is Ami-chan talking about?" Minako asked. "Don't worry about it…just enjoy what might be the last few minutes we have," Makoto answered while muttering the last part incoherently.

Minako wondered why Makoto wouldn't tell her what was going on. She left it alone. Everyone went out to the living room. They waited silently for Ami to come out of the room.

Then, 15-20 minutes later, she finally came out. She didn't look happy but rather shocked. "So what's the diagnosis, doc?" Makoto asked as she held Minako, who was on her lap.

"Well…" Ami didn't want to tell them. It would be like breaking her friends' hearts. Especially, Minako and Usagi. Well…maybe Usagi. "C'mon, Ami-chan. It's not that bad, right?" Haruka asked.

Ami sighed. "I wish," she replied. "According to the scans, due to the damages Chibi-Usa caused and the damages from his coma-like state, he has a weird case of amnesia though it's only temporary."

"So he doesn't remember much. Not even the "relationship" he had with Usagi. All he remembers is the relationship been Makoto and Minako and Mine…and he tends to act unlike his age…meaning he's gonna need support…"

"So you mean me and Mako can't really be around each other as much anymore?" Minako interjected. Ami nodded. "And now he's more vulnerable to the enemy. He can't turn into Tuxedo Kamen until he remembers everything."

"So if there's a youma, I can't really go anywhere?" Makoto asked. Ami nodded again. "So it's partly my fault for this, right?" Chibi-Usa spoke up.

"No one's blaming you Chibi-Usa so don't beat yourself up," Usagi reassured softly. "How can I not? I know he's betrayed me but I can't help but feel guilty. He's my father! How can I just sit there and not feel guilty?" she shouted as she stormed out of the apartment.

Hotaru ran after her. Chibi-Usa was about to enter the elevator when Hotaru pulled her aside. "Chibi-Usa, it's okay…" Chibi-Usa couldn't hold back the tears. "No, it's not! How can it be okay? I'm part of the cause. My father doesn't even remember me and I'm partly to blame…"

She was silenced by Hotaru as she pressed her lips against hers. She kissed back fiercely as the tears continued to come forth. Then Hotaru pulled away.

"Chibi-Usa, it's okay. No one is blaming you. You didn't know that this would happen…well Setsuna did but you didn't."

"I know you had the intension of killing him yourself and sorta brainwashed me in the process but you don't need to beat yourself up like this."

Hotaru wiped away Chibi-Usa tears. Then something came to mind. "How did you know I sorta brainwashed you?" she asked. "Haruka-papa told me. We're gonna have a talk about that," Hotaru grinned.

Chibi-Usa gave a small smile and pressed her lips against her lover's.

Meanwhile, Makoto held Minako tightly. "So all in all…we can't even see each other?" Rei asked sadly. Ami nodded. "For maybe a week if Makoto doesn't happen to be at the same place at the same time as us…"

"How about we go to the park?" Michiru suggested. Everyone nodded to the idea. "So how about tomorrow?" Everyone nodded again.

"It'll be a picnic, ne?" Makoto asked. Everyone nodded again.

"So I guess we should go if Mamoru wakes up," Daisuke yawned. "It's getting late anyway." Atsuko nodded and bid everyone a good night. "Yeah, well we should find Hotaru and Chibi-Usa. They can't be that far," Haruka stretched.

Michiru, Rei, and Usagi nodded and stood. Then Setsuna's pager went off. "That's me. Bye, minna," she waved as she gave Ami a quick kiss.

Ami looked at the couple sadly. "I'm sorry this came to be. We'll still see each other. And if there's any problem, you know who to call," she smiled wearily.

"And there's one more thing…I know this would be against you're relationship but…Makoto, he might get kind of abusive so you might have to do everything he asks. You don't have to but just make sure he doesn't go insane." Then she left.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mako. So much," Minako cried. "Even though I'll see you tomorrow." Makoto turned her around to face her. "And I'm gonna miss you, too, my love," she whispered before she kissed her.

Minako kissed back as tears streaked down her face. Then she pulled away. "Bye, Mako. C'mon, Ko, you'll see Mine tomorrow. Besides, you need to get to bed."

Keiko groaned. "Bye, Mi Mi, see ya tomorrow," she waved. Mine waved back. Then the two were out the door. Makoto sighed. C'mon, Mi, you need to get to bed, too," Makoto yawned. "And so do I."

Mine went into Makoto's room. Makoto undressed her when she was inside and put on her night clothes. After that, she undressed herself and did the same.

Then Mine fell asleep. Makoto went to the kitchen to get a drink. She then sat in the kitchen quietly. She stared into space thinking of nothing. Then she heard a door burst open.

A minute later Mamoru was in the kitchen panting. He began crying. Then he embraced Makoto. "What's wrong, Mamoru?" she asked calmly. "I saw you…die again…you promised me…you wouldn't die again," he cried.

Makoto smiled lightly. "I'm right here, aren't I?" He nodded. "You only had a nightmare. Get back to bed. You still need to let your wounds heal."

He didn't stagger back to bed like she thought. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked quietly. Makoto blinked a few times then nodded.

He smiled and went into Makoto's room. She followed him after she finished her drink. When she got into bed, Mine was in the middle as she and Mamoru were on the outside.

Makoto was just about to fall asleep when Mamoru woke her up. "Makoto?" "Yes, Mamoru?" she asked slightly annoyed. "So I can fall asleep…can you tell me a story?" he asked.

Makoto was wanted to laugh at Mamoru's new behavior. She should be doing with her kid not to a grown man. "Okay," she obliged.

_Once upon a time, thousands of years ago, there was peace in the solar system. It was called the Silver Millennium. There was a princess. Her name was Serenity. She lived on the moon with her mother, Queen Serenity, and her subjects._

_Princess Serenity was kind and gentle. She was beautiful and elegant and everyone loved her. When she was young, other princesses from their respective planets, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn came to the moon as her protectors._

_As Serenity was coming of age, it was finally time. Queen Serenity had a vision that there would be evil approaching the peaceful kingdom in hopes to destroy it._

_The evil she was talking about was an evil queen named Beryl. She took over Earth by the time she made her way to the moon. There was celebration that night. For the sake of an alliance, Serenity was forced to get engaged with the prince of Earth._

_His name was Endymion. This day was the final day of the Silver Millennium. Beryl and her army finally got to the moon. Serenity's protectors fought for their princess as hard as they could._

_But in the end, they were killed. Endymion guarded the princess with his final breaths. Queen Beryl wanted Endymion for herself. She wanted to spare his life so they could live hand in hand together._

_But he declined. With that one force greater than Beryl was Queen Metallia. She separated him from Serenity. But Serenity went after him. Then Metallia killed them both._

_Queen Serenity watched sadly as her daughter was killed. She used her ginzuishou to give all who died a better life on Earth and sealed Beryl and Metallia away. _

_Serenity's guardians, Luna and Artemis, were sent with the rest to search for their princess if Beryl and her evil tried to destroy Earth._

_But in all that Queen Serenity breathed her last breath._

Makoto watched as Mamoru fell asleep. She sighed. 'I can't until everything goes back to normal,' she thought. She gave Mine kiss on the head and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon

"It was a nice idea to go out for a picnic," Mamoru said as walked through the park to find the perfect spot. Mine nodded in agreement with a grin.

They settled for a spot under a nearby tree. Mamoru set down a blanket and began the picnic. Then Makoto heard someone calling her name.

She looked left and right and found everyone walking in a group. The plan was coming together. "Hey, minna," she called back. Mamoru had a confused on his face. "Who are they?" he asked.

"They're my friends. I'll introduce you," Makoto smiled. She got up and gave Mamoru a hand. When everyone was in hearing range, Makoto announced, "Mamoru, these are my friends and my brother."

"The odangoed blonde is Usagi, the one holding her hand is Rei, you already know Minako, blue haired one is Ami, the holding her hand is Setsuna, a very flirtatious sandy blonde is Haruka, the one holding her hand is Michiru, the dark haired one there is Hotaru, the one holding her hand is Chibi-Usa, the Chibi-Minako is Keiko, the boy is my brother Daisuke, and his girlfriend Atsuko who is Minako's sister."

"Hello, minna, it's nice to meet you," Mamoru greeted. "Would you like to join us for our picnic? I'm sure Makoto brought enough food for you all." "Sounds like a plan," Rei obliged.

Usagi was already at the picnic basket, ready to steal everything that was in it. She lunged for it but Makoto snatched it first. "Usagi-chan, there _are_ nicer ways to get what you want," Makoto teased.

"But I'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat all day (A/N: That's me almost everyday)!" she exclaimed. "Doesn't that suck for you," Makoto smirked. "And I thought Rei-chan was mean," Usagi mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei asked. "Exactly what I said," Usagi smirked. Then they started bickering as usual. Mamoru started to laugh. The girls stopped to look at him. "You guys must be great friends. You could be mistaken for sisters," he chuckled.

"Me? Related to her? No way!" Usagi and Rei chorused. "Let's start the picnic already!" Daisuke exclaimed. Everyone nodded. Mine whispered to Keiko with mischievous grin.

Keiko nodded. She went into a dead run and tackled Makoto who still had the basket in hand. "Go, Mi Mi, go!" she exclaimed. Mine grabbed the basket and ran away from the group.

Minako chased after. It wasn't long until she caught her. Mine asked for a piggy back ride as punishment and was granted her wish. "Nice going, Mi, a genius plan," Daisuke praised as he gave her a high five once the two were with the group.

"Now can we eat?" Usagi whined. Makoto nodded once she had the picnic basket. Everyone had fun. Luckily, Haruka brought a Frisbee to play with.

But behind Minako's smiling face was a sad, crying girl, wanting the very thing she lost. Makoto. She stole glances at her. Near her would always be Mamoru. The person who destroyed everything.

Makoto was always talking to him. At one point, she whispered something to him. Then he blushed. Makoto only laughed.

Minako wanted to cry. Her girlfriend was talking with the man she hated like nothing happened between them.

But Minako knew better. She knew she was jealous. She knew she was being selfish but it was her girlfriend. She had a right to be. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

She walked up to the two. "Hey, Mako, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" she asked. Makoto nodded and went behind a tree a few feet away from the others.

"Mako, I know it hasn't even been an hour, but I need you. I can't just watch you and Mamoru laugh together or whisper to each other."

"I'm sick of it. I know I'm being jealous and selfish…" Makoto kissed her fiercely. That's when Minako's tears were freed. Makoto pulled away from her.

"It's okay. I would be saying the same thing if I were in your position. Things will go back to the way they were. I promise," she promised as she wiped Minako's tears away.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you and only you. No one can take me away from you. Not even death itself. I'll always come back to you. Don't forget that, got it?" Minako nodded.

"Good." Makoto gave Minako another kiss and went back to the others. Minako longed to hold Makoto's hand but fought against the urge.

Then Ichiro appeared in the air. "Sorry to break up the party but I came to…" Then he noticed Chibi-Usa. "Papa," she breathed. "Papa?" everyone asked.

"Come back to me, Usa, please," he pleaded. Usagi looked from Ichiro to Chibi-Usa. "Chibi-Usa, what's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"Ichiro was like a father to me. I called him papa because of it," Chibi-Usa explained. Makoto slowly went up to Rei. "Fry him," she smirked. Rei smirked as well at the plan and snuck behind him while he was distracted.

She made her bow and arrow of flame. She aimed for his chest and let it fly. It hit him as expected and he fell. His whole back was burned.

"Mako and Rei: 1; Ichiro: zip," Makoto proclaimed. "Why's your name on the front?" Rei asked.

"I thought of it, of course."

"I did it!"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have done it!"

"If it weren't for me, you'd have no one doing it!"

"Enough!" Atsuko shouted. "Sorry, Suko," they apologized. Then Ichiro got up. "Which one of you did that?" he asked angrily. Everyone pointed to Rei.

"Guys, I thought we were friends!" Then she saw Usagi's hand pointing to her. "Usa!" Usagi smiled sheepishly and began to back up. Ichiro took this time to attack _everyone_…except Chibi-Usa, of course.

Everyone was too busy dodging Ichiro's attack to transform. Makoto grabbed Mamoru by the hand. She noticed Mine was also dodging the attacks and ran to her as quickly as she could.

Luckily, Haruka grabbed Mine herself as an energy blast came at her. One of the blasts, unluckily, almost hit Makoto, causing her to fall backwards from the force.

Then Mamoru fell with her because she was still holding his hand. When he fell, his lips were on Makoto's. Makoto's eyes went wide when someone other then Minako was kissing her.

And the fact it was Mamoru! Minako looked at the two as did everyone as the attacks stopped. Minako took a step back from the group.

Then she ran.

Oooooooooooooo…what's gonna happen next? Will Makoto punch Mamoru so he can get off her? Will Minako understand it was an accident? Will Mamoru stop kissing Makoto? Find out in the next chapter. Til next time

Serenity101


	19. Jealousy, Selfishness, and Pain

The Object of Her Affection

Hi minna! This is my first fic so please be nice!

Disclaimer: This is my confession. I do not own Sailor Moon in the slightest. Naoko Takeuchi made it up. That was my confession. I'm only using the characters for my pleasure. But the plot I do own.

Chapter Nineteen: Jealously, Selfishness, and Pain

Mamoru quickly lifted himself off Makoto. "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed. Makoto searched for the honesty in his eyes. It was there.

"It's okay. Stay here. I'll be right back," Makoto informed. Then she ran after Minako. Or tried to. "You're not going anywhere, Jupiter," Ichiro stated.

Hotaru then picked up a rock. She gave it to Chibi-Usa and told her what to do. Chibi-Usa aimed for his head and threw. When it came in contact, Makoto ran.

She didn't know where Minako was at this point but she wasn't gonna stop until she found her. She checked every possible place. Nearby parks, the Crown Arcade…everywhere.

Finally, she got tired of running. She took out her communicator and called her. After a few minutes there was no answer. Makoto took out her cell and called hers.

"C'mon, Aino, pick up the damned phone," she muttered. Then she got the answering machine:

_If you're a cute boy, please stop calling me. I'm taken so don't give me your phone number. Thanks for trying though; it shows me how much you care._

"Dammit, Aino, where are you?" she almost shouted to herself. She sighed. She went to Minako's house. She had to be there. She was a few feet away when a white blur jumped her.

"Artemis! What are you doing?" she asked Artemis. Artemis answered with action. He scratched her right across the eye. She covered that eye with her hand.

"Shit, Artemis, what was that for!" she exclaimed. Artemis had a face that was as scary as Rei's when she was angry. "Do you even know what you've done to Minako! You've broken her heart! I thought you would be good for her but I was obviously mistaken," he spat.

"She told you?" Makoto asked. "No but her tears were enough. If you pull another stunt like that I'll make sure you experience the afterlife again. So if you don't want that to happen, stay away from Minako," he threatened.

"How can you threaten me and not know what's going on? Besides, what happened was an accident that the caused by the enemy so it's not completely my fault. And I have to explain all of this Minako."

"Even if I got you to understand, _I_ would have to tell Minako. She would only believe me if it came from _my_ mouth. I would rather have her tell me to stay away from her then you. It's not like I'll obey her but if she doesn't want me to see her, she has to tell me herself," Makoto argued.

Artemis studied her face. It had determination and compassion. It showed that she was telling the truth. He quickly got off her. "I'm sorry, Makoto, I shouldn't have come at you without knowing the situation," he apologized.

"It's okay. I understand why you're so protective of Minako. So is she at her house?" Artemis nodded. Makoto walked the rest of the way with Artemis and knocked on the door.

And Mrs. Aino answered it. "Hello, Makoto…" she noticed the scratch on her eye. "Makoto, are you okay?" Makoto nodded. "Is Minako here?"

"Yes, she's in her room…do you want something to put on that?" Makoto shook her head. "May I come in?" Mrs. Aino nodded. Makoto took off her shoes and came inside.

She went up the stairs. She knocked on the door. "Go away!" came a muffled cry of Minako. Artemis scratched the door. Then the door finally opened.

Minako looked into Makoto's eyes…or rather the scratch on it. "Makoto, what happened to your eye?" she asked. "Artemis." Minako didn't even look down to Artemis.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "To explain what happened…" "Look, Makoto, I know what happened, k? You did that on purpose and you know it. End of discussion," Minako dismissed.

"You know that wasn't my fault. I was only trying to get Mamoru out the park before something happened to him," Makoto tried to explain.

"So now you care about him? Just because he has amnesia you care about him? Is he you're top priority? Are you just gonna cast me to the side? Do I have to wait until you're done with him? Do you expect me to do that?" she asked obviously hurt.

Artemis would have asked what was happening but he noticed now wasn't the time.

"No, I don't expect you to. I know what happened was an accident and you may not think so but I understand," Makoto sighed.

She was about to leave when she whispered, "When I said, 'No matter what happens, I'll love you and only you,' I thought you'd go by it, too."

Then she left the house.

(A/N: Do you know how perfect this would be as a cliffhanger?)

Minako just stood there. She couldn't believe what Makoto just told her. But either way, she was right. Minako knew it was an accident but she denied it.

She didn't want to see her girlfriend being kissed by another. She knew Makoto would believe her if she had accidentally kissed another so why was she acting so rational?

"Minako, are you just gonna stand there or are you going after her?" Artemis asked with a smile. Minako smiled back and ran out the house.

Makoto was looking towards the sky. She refused to let herself cry. She never thought that their relationship would take a turn for the worst like that. And they were only together for at least a week.

Then she felt a drop of rain fall on her nose. She sighed softly. "Damn weatherman never gets it right," she muttered. She was wearing a green tee and short shorts. It was summer after all.

Then it rained harder. She continued to walk towards the park. Then she heard rapid footsteps. She only ignored them. Then someone's hand grabbed hers.

She turned her head slightly annoyed. "Yes, Minako-san?" she asked. Minako looked at her shocked. "What did you…just call me?"

"I said Minako-san, Minako-san. Got a problem with that?" she answered coldly. "Of course I do! I came to say I'm sorry, that I shouldn't have acted that way towards you and you act like this? Anyway, I know if I was in your place then would've believed me so I came to apologize," Minako retorted.

"Well…I'll think about forgiving you. Some scars take a long time to heal, even forever. Now if you'll excuse me."

Makoto expected Minako to let go of her hand but received the opposite effect. Minako let a tear escape her as she looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mako-hime, I truly am. I love you; body and soul. I don't want to lose you," she cried.

She could tell Makoto still loved her as well. She couldn't deny such a thing…could she? "Well, newsflash…how can you lose something you never had?"

Minako didn't let go of her hand but let more tears escape her. "Do you know how much I despise you right now?" she asked. Makoto didn't change her expression.

"So you hate me now? It's a start," she shrugged. "Just don't call me 'Mako-hime' anymore, k?" Minako cried even more. "Is that how you really feel?" she asked.

Makoto nodded immediately. "Can you let go of me now? I need to go…" Minako didn't let go. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Minako stared into her eyes, looking at her very soul. "Stop looking at me looking at like that…" Minako put her hand on her cheek.

It was warm. "Stop it, Minako, you're gonna make me do something we'll both regret later," she whispered. Minako grinned. "I don't know about you but I have no regrets," she whispered as she kissed her lover.

Little did they know, Mamoru and Ami saw the whole thing. They looked for Makoto after a few minutes after she ran off. Ami insisted on going with Mamoru. Who knows what could happen when he's alone with the two.

Mamoru was about to walk up to the two when Ami stopped him. She shook her head and motioned him to turn around in the direction of the park.

Unfortunately, he went up to the two anyway. "Uh, what are you doing with _my_ girl, Minako?" he asked. Ami buried her face in her hands.

The two part and looked at him inquisitively. "Your girl?" they chorused. They wanted to laugh but they decided against it.

"Nothing, Mamoru, I was just gonna go back home in fact. Can you tell the others that, Ami-chan?" she called as she saw Ami.

She nodded. "Yeah, so see you later, Minako-chan," Makoto announced. "Bye, Mako-chan." Mamoru gave Minako one last look.

"Makoto, what happened to your eye?" Mamoru finally asked. "Nothing, it's just a scratch." 'Artemis will pay.' Then there was a short silence.

"I've always wanted to ask…would there be a chance of you calling me Mamo or Mamo-chan?" Mamoru asked as he put an arm around Makoto's shoulder. "Probably not."

"Can at least call me Mamo?" Makoto thought about it. "Fine, why not." Then Mamoru put her arm around his waist. "So I can all you Mako, right?" Makoto nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Makoto?" he asked once he thought Minako was out of earshot, "What was that all about?" (Would you hold it against me if I lied a bit?) Makoto asked. (No, I wouldn't) Minako replied.

"It was nothing, Mamo," Makoto answered. "Then…that kiss meant nothing to you?" 'Define 'nothing,' Makoto thought. She was a bit hesitant at first. "It…it didn't mean a thing, Mamo."

She and Ami knew that was a lie. That's what the rest of the week would be. A bunch of lies.

And that's how the rest of the week was. Lie after lie after lie. After that first attack, there were no more.

Everyone saw each other everyday and it was like old times…before Mamoru openly showed his affection for Makoto and without being next to Makoto almost 24/7.

Minako still felt the jealously but it lessened when they found a way to sneak away from the others.

They didn't really care if they got caught. Part of the real reason for doing it (A/N: Not doing it doing it!) was for the thrill. Almost everyone knew what they were doing anyway.

Everyone except Usagi and Mamoru didn't know what was going on. Amazingly the kids knew. I mean, they saw their parents kiss each other on more then on occasion.

No one confronted them. It was obvious what their answers would be before the question was asked. And finally the week ended. Mamoru's wounds were finally completely healed.

On the final night, he was kind of quiet. He went to bed without a fuss and he didn't have any nightmares. Makoto couldn't wait for the day to be over. She could finally have Minako back without having to lie.

But at the dead of the night her communicator went off. She groaned to herself and found her communicator. Saturn's face appeared on the screen.

"Why are you up and calling me now of all times?" she growled. "You have to hurry! Minako's in trouble and you need to bring Mamoru with you, too! We're at the park! You've got 15 minutes!"

Makoto woke up immediately. "15 minutes? What happened to Minako?" "Just hurry up!" Then she hung up.

Makoto got up quickly. She knew the two cats were under the bed so they could watch Mine. She went into the guest room to find Mamoru but he's wasn't there.

She went into the living room. "I'm in the kitchen," Mamoru called. Makoto looked in the kitchen. "Mamo, we have to go…" "That guy we saw the other day…he's after me, right?" he interjected.

"We don't have time for this. We have to go now…" Mamoru smirked. "I don't have to go anywhere. I just need you to answer some questions first," he informed.

"That story you told me…about the Silver Millennium…is it true?" Makoto nodded. "The thing about the princesses…you're one of them?"

Makoto nodded again. "And the prince of Earth…are we one and the same?" "Yes, so can we go?" Mamoru stayed quiet for a bit. "I don't think so. I can let your little bimbo die if I want."

"Besides, I know what you guys were doing whenever you snuck away from the group…" Makoto became furious. "Mamoru, you took a vow to protect the princess back then that you must keep now. So if you don't go for me, you must go for her," she hissed.

Mamoru glared at her. "What about Mine?" he asked. "Already taken care of. C'mon." She grabbed him by the hand and led him out. 'Looks like his ego is coming back.'

* * *

5 minutes

Jupiter finally arrived with Mamoru at the park. They saw the Senshi. They also saw Ichiro. They saw Minako in her pajamas. In a weird energy sphere. Screaming in pain.

Oh no! Mamoru's ego is coming back, which only means…something. I'll let you figure it out. I gotta go now. Til next time

Serenity101


	20. That's When I'll Stop Loving You

The Object of Her Affection

Hi, minna, this is my first fic so please be nice!

I'm on chapter twenty and you are all happy. Unfortunately, my story will end today and then I have to work on the sequel. A moment of silence, please…okay time's up so…on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I.D.O.S.M.O.T.S.T.W.I.S.L.Y…it means I don't own Sailor Moon or the song "That When I'll Stop Loving You." Nsync owns the song. Naoko Takeuchi owns the show.

Chapter Twenty: That When I'll Stop Loving You

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

"Minako!" Jupiter yelled. "What the hell took you so long!" Uranus shouted. "HIM! He started asking me questions and then said he wasn't gonna come because he didn't have to!" Jupiter shouted back as she pointed to Mamoru.

"Jupiter and cross dresser, break it up…" "WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME A CROSS DRESSER!" Uranus screamed.

"Now just hand over Tuxedo Kamen and I'll give Venus back," Ichiro spoke up as he smirked at Jupiter, "Or she will die."

"Okay, take him," Jupiter shrugged. "Nani?" the Senshi plus the Prince and the Princess exclaimed. "Yup. That's what I said. Go ahead."

"What about your revenge plot?" the Prince asked. "Over it." Ichiro looked at Jupiter blankly. Was she really going to hand Mamoru over? Just like that?

Jupiter grabbed Mamoru and pushed him to towards Ichiro. "Now hand over Minako," she declared. Ichiro snapped his fingers and the energy sphere was gone.

Jupiter sprinted quickly towards her and dived to catch her. "You didn't have to…" Makoto placed her index on Minako's lips. "Hai, ai, I did have to. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" she asked.

Minako only smiled. She got up but felt dizzy from the pain. She almost fell down again but Jupiter caught her again. Meanwhile, Ichiro grabbed Mamoru's arm.

"Time to go," he smirked. "I don't think so," Mamoru shot back. He yanked his arm back and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Everyone looked at him with shock.

"He…he can…transform again," Minako stammered. Then Jupiter twirled around. "He can transform again!" Jupiter agreed as she kissed her lover.

"Finally, now she can't call him 'Mamo' anymore," the Prince sighed with relief. Mercury fell to the ground. "How did she do that?" she muttered with shock.

"So he wants to fight now? Especially with a broken arm?" Ichiro asked with amusement. Tuxedo pulled put his cane and lunged towards him.

He was gonna strike but was dodged and pushed. "If you're trying to defeat me you can't beat me with that stick," Ichiro advised. Tuxedo growled and lunged after him.

Ichiro only dodged him and toyed with him. All Jupiter really did was drop on the ground and continue to kiss Minako happily; making up for the week.

"Look, Tuxedo, if you're gonna give me a real fight me then at least hit me," Ichiro smirked. "Or do you want Jupiter to help you?"

Tuxedo had enough of him. He's been saved enough to last a lifetime. He lunged towards Ichiro again. Ichiro sighed. "I thought you would learn by now."

Tuxedo then smirked. When Ichiro pushed him past him, Tuxedo hit Ichiro in the ribs hard. Ichiro cringed a little from the slight pain. "Nice job. You got me. Now it's my turn," he smirked.

He materialized his sword and lunged for Tuxedo. He managed to block with his cane. "Oh c'mon, Tux boy, is it really that hard to fight back?"

Tuxedo lunged towards him again. Instead of killing Tuxedo, he cut his cane in half. He wanted to give him a sporting chance. "I told you that you can't beat me with a stick."

"Transform into Prince Endymion or Neo King Endymion; I don't care which one. They're both stronger then you. I need a challenge since Jupiter is…unavailable at the moment," he sighed as he pointed the two out.

Tuxedo looked at the two on the ground. He looked at Minako with hate. She had stolen his life, his world. He had to get Makoto back somehow.

_I'm sure you've heard these words before_

_And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more_

_You're afraid it all might end_

_And a broken heart is scared of being broken again_

_But you gotta believe me_

_I'll never leave you_

_You'll never cry as long as I am there_

_And I'll always be there_

_You will never be without love_

Then suddenly Neo King Endymion appeared where Tuxedo once was. No one was fazed really. The two on the ground didn't bother stopping.

Endymion growled to himself and lunged towards Ichiro. Ichiro readied himself. Instead of trying to hit the same place, he hit the opposite side. Then Ichiro cringed.

He put his hand to his side. It was bleeding. "Damn you! No can makes me bleed own blood, not even me!" Ichiro shouted. Then he disappeared.

The Prince detransformed and went over to the two. "Guys, you've been like for too long. Can you stop?" he asked. The two directed their attention to him with annoyance.

The soon got up. Jupiter detransformed and picked Minako up again. "Let me take you home," she purred as she spread her wings. "Why can't you take me to your place?" Minako grinned.

"You'd be abandoning your child," Makoto answered. Right before she took off, Ami, who was still on the ground, asked, "Mako-chan, how did you do that?"

Makoto turned around. "Do what?" "Get Mamoru to transform." Makoto smirked. "I didn't do anything." Ami looked at her crazy. "I didn't know he was going to transform. I bluffed."

Daisuke started laughing. "So if he didn't transform…he would've died," Ami stammered. "Yup." Makoto then took off.

* * *

Crystal Tokyo

Ichiro was on the floor. He was badly injured and he was panting. "You idiot! Do you know what you could have done!" the woman screamed.

Ichiro tried to speak but was cut off. "Obviously not! You don't just trap any randomly selected Senshi to draw Jupiter out!" she yelled. "I know…it wasn't the…best plan…but Venus was…the only one…she would so…willing to save," Ichiro breathed.

"And you act like I don't know that?" The woman sighed and took a seat. "After your wounds heal, go back to the past. Do not come back until you have Tuxedo Kamen. I want to see him die after what he did," Minako fumed.

* * *

In the morning

It was 6 in the morning. Not a good time to wake Makoto up. She was on the recliner fast asleep when someone knocked on the door. Makoto groaned as she refused to open the door.

The knocking persisted. 'Who the hell is at the door at the ungodly hour?' she thought angrily. "Mako…it's me," muttered Minako's voice. Makoto stretched as she got up and walked to the door and opened it.

When she saw Minako, she was shocked. She was crying. She had a bruise on her cheek and was coughing as she clenched her stomach. Still in her pajamas, her top was stretched and buttons were popped. Makoto put her hand to Minako's top.

(A/N: This has NOTHING to do with rape.)

She lifted it slowly and saw the unimaginable. They were black and blue bruises covering the center of her stomach. Someone had beaten her.

"Minako, tell me what happened," Makoto demanded as she wiped Minako's tears. "It happened after you dropped me off at my house. I felt someone grab me. Then he beat me."

"He said, 'Don't you ever go near Makoto or else I will kill you,'" Minako cried. Makoto had a pretty good idea of who 'he' was. And he was going to pay.

"Do Atsuko and Artemis know?" she asked as she embraced Minako. Minako nodded as she cried harder. "They're with Keiko now," she muttered. Makoto kissed her lover on the top of the head.

She took her in and treated her bruises and redressed her in her own pajamas. After that they lied on the recliner. Minako fell asleep in Makoto's arms. 'He's going to pay,' Makoto thought angrily as she drifted off into sleep as well.

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Oh you know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop lovin'_

_That's when I'll stop loving you

* * *

_

Later in the afternoon

Makoto had called all Senshi to come to her place for what happened. Atsuko, Artemis, Keiko, and Daisuke came first. Atsuko stayed quiet as Daisuke asked why they were called.

She went into Makoto's room to play Monopoly with the two. She couldn't bear reliving the moment of pain her sister went through. She took Artemis with them.

Then Haruka and the gang (except Setsuna) arrived. They were worried when they saw Makoto's serious face as she stared into space. Then looked towards Minako. She looked frighten. Then they saw the bruise on Minako's cheek. Something was wrong.

Then Ami and Setsuna came in hand in hand. Now everyone was waiting for Rei, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa.

Then there was a knock on the door. Minako got up and answered the door. That's when she wished she hadn't. It was _him_. He looked at her with hate.

Despite the stares he was getting he said, "I thought I told you to never come near Makoto." Minako stared at him with fear. Then Makoto dashed outside towards Mamoru, grabbed his collar, and pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you tell Minako? I didn't catch that," Makoto growled. "I told her to stay away from you," Mamoru answered fearlessly. "And you beat her because?"

Everyone in the apartment gasped. "To warn her to never come near you…" "Now _I'm_ warning _you_. Don't ever touch Minako. Better yet don't ever come near her," Makoto warned.

Mamoru smirked. "Or what?" Makoto's eyes turned red. Mamoru stopped smirking. "I'll seriously kill you. And you I'm _very_ capable of that," she answered as she kneed him in the stomach.

Once he fell, she kicked him. Rei, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa heard the whole thing as Mamoru lied at their feet. "Is that why you called everyone?" Usagi asked.

Makoto nodded as she looked at Mamoru with hate. Then she stretched. "That felt nice. C'mon," she said as guided everyone inside. Then her eyes turned back to normal.

Everyone just stared at Minako. "Okay, pause for a second and rewind. Run that by me again. I was too shocked to hear what anyone said," Haruka stammered.

Makoto explained what happen after she dropped Minako off at her house. "That's why there's a bruise on Minako's cheek," she finished. Michiru wanted asked something but hesitated.

Minako noticed. "Michiru-san, do have a question you would like to ask?" she asked softly. "I know that's not the only bruise you have…can you lift your top?" Michiru asked slowly.

Minako didn't bother to move. "You don't have to…I just wanted to…" Michiru added quickly. Minako stood up and slightly lifted her top.

"Oh my…" Ami blinked as she saw black and blue. "How could he do such a thing?" Michiru muttered. "I don't know but he's gonna pay," Makoto growled.

Minako sat back down with a cough and snuggled into Makoto's arm. Suddenly, Mine and Keiko came into the living room with Atsuko in pursuit. "Mama, can we go out today? We're bored," Mine asked with Keiko, who made the puppy dog pout.

Makoto and Daisuke stared at them blankly. Then they chuckled. "That reminds me of us when we were little, ne, Daisuke?" Makoto asked. Daisuke nodded.

"Like father used to say: How can I ignore two adorable faces?" Makoto answered with a smile. "If you're up for it, ai." Minako nodded. "But first I need to go home and change."

* * *

15 minutes later

Once again, everyone ended up at the park. Haruka brought the Frisbee again since she left it in the car. Seeing how the kids too short to try and catch it, the played a game of tag with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.

Minako looked happy and enjoyed herself as if nothing happened; as if no one beat her. But in reality, she was scared for her life. She knew Mamoru could pop up anytime she was alone.

She felt he was there watching her but she didn't no where. She shook off the feeling and brought her attention back to the game when suddenly…

Ichiro appeared from nowhere. "Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" he asked as if he were bored. "Not here," Makoto answered simply. "Not here? Whadaya mean he's not here?" he asked desperately.

Makoto sighed. "When I say he's not here, I mean what I said. Go look for him if you're that desperate." Then a rose descended towards Ichiro, cutting his face; making him bleed.

"I told you before; no one makes me bleed my own blood, not even me! You're going to pay!" Ichiro exclaimed. "Wow, a flower. Let's smell it," Daisuke joked.

Tuxedo Kamen jumped out a nearby tree. "So you lied to me, huh? You must really like him, Jupiter," Ichiro said. Makoto grimaced. "Pass me a barf bag," she commented.

Tuxedo growled softly at the comment. "Tuxedo Kamen," Ichiro sighed, "Why don't you just come with me? I swear your death won't be _that_ painful."

"Thanks but no thanks," Tuxedo declined. Ichiro sighed again. "I didn't want to do this but…" He materialized his sword and charged towards Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa stood in fright. The one who treated her as his own was really going to kill her. She heard he name being screamed by Tuxedo when someone jumped in front of her.

Minako watched horrified as she witnessed devastating thing in the world. Makoto jumped in front of Chibi-Usa. She now had a sword lodged in her stomach as blood trickled from her mouth.

Ichiro was just as horrified as Minako. That wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't mean to kill her. He drew back his sword and, without a word, he disappeared.

Makoto fell backwards and Chibi-Usa caught her. Minako rushed to side first followed by Mine. Makoto tried to talk but ended up coughing blood.

(Looks like I can't speak anymore) she explained. (Better yet, I can't stay here anymore) Minako and Mine burst into tears. "But, mama, you said you wouldn't leave me again," Mine cried.

Makoto smiled wearily. (Yes, I know, and I sorry for lying. I just couldn't let Chibi-Usa die) she explained again. She wiped her daughter's tears away and then turned to Minako.

(Please, love, don't cry) she pleaded as she wiped her lover's tears. "How can I not? My girlfriend is about to die and she's calm about it. I've seen you die 4 times already. I have a right to cry," Minako cried.

(You now I love you and the other way around. That's all I need to come back. Nothing can keep me away from you. I've proven this before, right?)

Minako nodded reluctantly. (Then come back here next week at 9 P.M. and don't be late. I'm taking you out on a date whether you like it or not. And remember: When there's no more forever…that's when I'll stop loving you)

With that Makoto kissed Minako with all of her passion. Then she was gone.

_As long as sunlight lights the sky_

_Light of love will be found in these eyes_

_And I will shine that love for you_

_You're the only one I'll give this heart to_

_What I'm trying to say is nothing will change this_

_There'll be no time you won't find me there_

_Cause I will always be there_

_You will always have all my love_

Mamoru balled his hands into fist as everyone cried. He looked hatefully at Minako. She was the reason Makoto died.

She lunged towards Minako and started choking her. "It's your fault! It's your fault Makoto's gone!" he yelled. Chibi-Usa tried to take his hand off Minako but he pushed her away.

"Its not…my fault. It's yours. You could've…saved Chibi-Usa yourself…but you just…sat there instead," Minako choked out. Mamoru then released her throat. She was right.

He just sat there as if he didn't care. If he really did, Makoto would still be there. He then ran away from the group. Minako choked as fled. "Mama, are you okay?" Keiko asked quietly. Minako nodded.

It was a lie but she could let the kids worry too much. She stood to her feet as streaks of tears fell down her face. So much for the kids not worrying too much.

Then to her surprise, Usagi embraced her. "It's okay, Minako, just let it out," she whispered. "I can't, Usagi, I can't! Mako told me not to," Minako protested without noticing she was actually crying.

"It's okay, Minako. When she said she was coming back, she meant it. I know she did."

* * *

Later in the evening

Minako and Atsuko went back to their house, leaving the kids with Daisuke and the others. She and Atsuko were at the foot of the stairs when Mrs. Aino came out of the kitchen.

"There you girls are. Where have you been? Especially you, Aino Minako?" she asked sternly. "Out," Minako answered simply as she tried to continue up the stairs.

"If you're going out again, might as well stay out," Mrs. Aino shrugged. "Don't worry I will," Minako replied coldly. "And what's that supposed mean?"

"Exactly how I said it. I'm moving out," Minako informed. "With whom and why?" Mrs. Aino asked sounding sad. "With Makoto and to take care of Keiko and Mako's daughter, Mine, until she comes back. But I'll being living with Makoto once she's back."

Mrs. Aino's grimaced. "That girl had a kid? And she asked you to move in with her? I will not allow it! She's trying to turn you into a…a…"

Minako looked at with rage. "A lesbian?" she finished. Atsuko knew what time it was and it was time to go upstairs. "Well newsflash, mom…I _am_ a lesbian! Always have been, always will be!" she shouted.

Mrs. Aino's jaw dropped. "How can you be? You've been boy crazy since the day you were born, not to mention had sex with your last boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Well you know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop lovin'_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

"Mom, you 1) Forced him on me and 2) You locked us in my room!" Minako screamed. "Besides, I told you once before: Don't ever talk about my girlfriend that way. You don't know shit about her so keep your mouth shut."

Mrs. Aino walked up to her daughter and slapped her. "So now she your girlfriend, huh?Well,I told _you_ before: I can speak to anyone in any manner I see fit. Now hurry up and pack. You're no longer welcome in this house," sheordered.

Minako obeyed and went up the stairs. When she went into her room she looked at her sister. "Suko…I don't what's worse…getting slapped by mom for the second time…or her showing me she doesn't love me anymore," she cried.

Atsuko embraced her. "Don't cry over her. She won't know what she had until it's gone."

* * *

Later that night at Mako's/Mina's

Minako finished unpacking her clothes. She sighed as she imagined Makoto smiling at her and kissing her after a successful move-in. Or at least comforting her after what happened with her mother.

She started to cry again. She fell to her knees. Then the kids came in. "Are you okay, mama?" Keiko asked. Minako wanted to tell her daughter everything was fine but she couldn't lie anymore.

"I don't know anymore," she answered barely above a whisper. Then Mine embraced her. "Mama said she's coming back. She promised she was coming back. All I can do now is move on. I sure she doesn't want you to dwell on the past," Mine spoke wisely.

Minako knew she was right.

* * *

The next week

Crystal Tokyo

(A/N: You might have to reread the first chapter to get this. I'm lazy like that.)

Makoto woke up in a strange place. She gripped her head. But all in all, she didn't care. She knew Minako was there. She searched all over until she found Minako.

"What are you doing here…" "Why have you been doing this?" Makoto interjected. "Because of you, Makoto! You hurt me in the worst way imaginable!" Minako answered.

Makoto's face faltered. "I didn't want you to get hurt…" "Looks like you failed in that little plan," Minako replied coldly. "If I didn't do what I did then who knows what Endymion could've done to you…"

"What does this have to do with Endymion?" Minako asked curiously. "He told me to do what I did. He said he would take you away from me himself if I hadn't," Makoto answered.

Minako was quiet for a second. "So you only did that to…protect me?" she asked slowly. Makoto nodded. "Besides, Serenity now knows the whole problem and has a solution."

"And what's that?" "Everything can go back to normal only better. She'll except as a Senshi and as a friend and she has banished Endymion from Crystal Tokyo…"

Minako formed a smile. "Run that by me again." Makoto smiled. "She has banished Endymion from Crystal Tokyo…" Minako silenced Makoto with a kiss. "So I take it I'm forgiven?" Makoto asked after she pulled away.

"You're beyond forgiven."

_When this world doesn't turn anymore_

_When the stars all decide to stop shining_

_Til then I'm gonna be your side_

_I'm gonna be loving you forever_

_Everyday of my life

* * *

_

Present

Minako was waiting at 9 just like Makoto had said the week before. She sat on a bench and waited. Then fireworks began. She watched them alone as waited. It was 10 minutes until stood up to leave.

Tears streaked down her face. "I can't believe I waited for nothing…" Then a voice called her behind. It was her voice. "Minako, where are you going?" she called.

"Sorry I'm late." Minako just stared at her. "Makoto…you're back," she breathed. Makoto looked at her strangely as she walked up to her. "Of course I'm back. I told you I would be. Nothing can keep me away from you."

She embraced her lover as she cried again. "Don't cry, k? It doesn't suit you," she whispered. She held Minako's chin to make her face her. "When there is no more forever, that's when I'll stop loving you."

"When winter comes in summer, that's when I'll stop loving you," Minako whispered as she pressed her lips against her lover's.

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Well you know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop lovin'_

_That's when I'll stop loving you_

Meanwhile, the others were spying on them. "They're so cute," Usagi cooed. "Not as cute as you," Rei disagreed as she kissed Usagi.

Ignoring the two, Haruka asked, "Sets, you're the Guardian of Time, ne? Who was the enemy?"

Setsuna smiled. "I don't think I'll tell you. It would ruin the moment."

_When winter comes in summer_

_When there's no more forever_

_When lies become the truth_

_Well you know then baby_

_That's when I'll stop lovin'_

_That when I'll stop loving you_

_­_Thank you to all who review my story! I'm done! Yes with the perfect ending! The sequel will come sooner or later. It took me forever to find the perfect song for this chapter. And the bleeding my own blood thing was from Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story. If you look at my profile, you'll see I'm not old enough to see that movie. I watched the unrated version! Now the line pops in my head: I'm not a lesbian...I'm bisexual...that was actually pretty damn funny. Anyway, I don't own that line.Til next story

Serenity101


End file.
